Remnants of the Clan
by World of Chronicles
Summary: Everyone knows that the Uchiha Clan was single handedly wiped out by Itachi, and Sasuke is the only survivor. But what everyone doesn't know is that Sasuke WASN'T the only survivor. And what is this secret that the clan kept hidden from the world for so long? Will the secret redeem the Uchiha name? Or will it truly mark them as devils in human skin? (Story is on hold for now.)
1. The New Enemy

**AN: This story takes place two years after the fourth great shinobi war. In this story, Neji survived the war and both Naruto and Sasuke didn't lose their arms in their clash.**

* * *

The forest of dead trees, a forest filled with, well, dead trees. A forest completely sapped of all signs of life with only dry wastelands and dead dried up trees to make up it's terrain. It is early in the afternoon and the dead silence would make it a great place for one to come and clear their mind and thoughts, if it weren't for the sounds of explosions erupting and kunis colliding with shurikens.

The battlefield is littered with kunis, shurikens and other ninja tools. Smokey craters created from the impact of jutsus are scattered through out the immediate area. The midst of the cloud of dust, seven shadows can be seen dashing around and colliding with each other followed by the sounds of kunis and swords clashing. From they look of things, it seemed to be four against three.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Yelled out a voice. When the cloud of dust cleared, five blond haired shinobi's are seen on the field. Three of them dashed towards one of their adversaries, who is a rouge ninja, dashing side to side to confuse them.

"Let's get this guy!" One of the clones shouted as they commenced their attack. "Right!" The other two clones replied with certainty as all three of them began attacking the rouge ninja from all directions with incredible speed.

The rouge ninja blocked every incoming attack the shadow clones threw at him with a giant iron umbrella-like weapon. "Shit! You honestly think fucking shadows clones will be enough to beat me!? I don't give two fucks who your are! I'll show you how much of a savage I am when I slam you by your fucking ankles!" The rouge ninja vented out in venomous rage to the caster of the shadow clones, the one and only Naruto Uzumaki.

"This guy talks too much. Sakura, you ready?" Naruto said to his pinked haired teammate.

"Yeah, let's do this." Sakura nodded to him, keeping her eyes fixed on her target.

"Alright. HEY!" Naruto yelled out to one of his shadow clones who weren't fighting the rouge ninja. The shadow clone looked back and nodded.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted before taken off with Sakura following a few feet behind him.

When Naruto got to his shadow clone, it gave him boost, launching him into the air. Soon after it did, the clone did a frontal roll on their back, using their feet as a platform for Sakura to land on. When Sakura made contact with them, with a mighty push, the clone pushed Sakura off with their legs. Sakura is now flying through the air towards the distracted rouge ninja with her fist ready.

"Zekken! Watch out!" One of the other rouge ninja, who has their hands full with Sai, shouted out to their comrade.

"What?" Is all Zekken said before getting hit in the jaw by a punch that feels like train hitting him in the face. The force of Sakura's punch sent Zekken skiting and rolling across the ground. "That...little..." Zekken picked himself up from the ground, recovering from the attack. The expression on his face is far beyond piss. He put his hands together to form a hands sign. " **Ninja Art: Fog-** Aghhhh!" Zekken got punched dead in the stomach suddenly, without any warning. He looked down and saw Sakura giving him a smug grin.

"Sorry. Too slow." She said in a cheery tone.

"You...little...bitc-" Before Zekken could finish his swear. Sakura's eyebrow twitched, knowing what he is going to call her. With that, she began punching the man the stomach and chest with enough force to left him off the ground. With each passing second her punches began faster and faster. Zekken's eyes started to roll to the back of his head and began to cough up blood as Sakura continued her onslaught, beating him senseless. Zekken can feel his rids being broken. For the finishing moving blow, Sakura's right fist started to glow with chakra, she grabbed Zekken's leg and slam him to the ground. The moment she did, she brought her fist down upon Zekken's stomach. "CHAAA!" The impact of the blow caused the ground to crack around them. Zekken's eyes are still rolled that the back of his head, he is unconscious.

"Damn!" Naruto said to himself as he witnessed what Sakura did from above. ' _I'm glad that hasn't happened to me. Yet.'_ He had two shadow clones charging up a rasengan in both hands.

"Zekken! Dammit!" One of the rouge ninjas cursed as he fought against Sai and Yamato. "Piss off! **Earth Style: Magnum Spikes!** " He yelled out, conjuring up spikes of stone out of the ground.

" **Wood Style!** " Yamato clapped his hands together and conjures pillars of wood out of the ground and countered the stone spikes caused clouds of dust to appear. Soon after the collision, Sai appears out of the cloud dust while riding on back of the painted tiger he summoned.

"Shit!" The rouge ninja jumped into the air to avoid getting clawed in half by the tiger. The moment he is in the air, he began to hear a flapping sound behind him. He looked back to see that Sai had already had painted crows in the air and their flying right towards him. "Damn! Since when did he-AGHHH!" The flock of crows rammed into the ninja, ink splattering all over his clothes and face. "I can't see a damn thing."

" **Rasengan Barrage!** " Is the only thing he heard before feeling an attack get slammed into his stomach, sending him to the ground.

"Bullseye!" Naruto shouted in victory for his successful hit.

"Nice teamwork you three." Yamato praised Naruto, Sakura, and Sai on their combined efforts. "Now we just have one more to go."

With that said, team heard someone clapping which caught their attention towards a nearby tree. The last rouge ninja stepped out from behind the tree. He has on some kind of suit ninjas would wear in the rain village and a black trench coat. He has two iron umbrella-like weapons on his back and a chained sickle wrapped diagonally around his upper body. He has on a sedge hat and a breathing mask wore by ninjas of the rain village.

"I commend you on the power you've displayed so far. But don't get too full of yourself just because you dropped two weak pussies." The rouge ninja commented, not caring before his comrades utter defeat.

"It's about to be three." Sai said with a straight face.

Naruto and Sakura were trying and failing not to laugh while Yamato just let out a chuckle.

The rouge ninja raised a eyebrow. "You seem to have jokes pretty boy. We'll see who is laugh when your lying dead at my feet." With that, the rouge ninja removed his mask and bite his thumb, drawing blood. " **Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!** " A gigantic cloud of smoke suddenly appeared in front of the team. Arms and legs reached out of the smoke followed by the head of a lizard. When the smoke cleared, a gigantic two headed lizard stood before them and on top of one of the heads is the rouge ninja.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Here is the finale!" The man announced as he thew his two iron umbrella-like weapons in the air. The umbrellas stilled suspended in the air and began to rotate, creating a whirlwind of needles.

Naruto and the team got on their guard.

"Great, just what we needed. A summon! How do we handle this?" Sakura asked aloud to the team.

"I'll take care of the giant lizard! You guys take care of him!" Naruto told everyone as his eyes began to change to yellowish color and orange outlines appeared around his eyes, indicating that he entered sage mode. Apparently, Naruto had another shadow clone hidden somewhere in the area, focusing his natural chakra. So if he needed to go into sage mode, he'll be prepared.

The lizard spewed a poisonous fog at the party of four. This wasn't a good sign.

"Quick! Get away from the fog!" Yamato yelled as the group started to break into different directions to get away for the fog. Before they could, the rouge ninja activated his next jutsu.

" **Ninja Art: Needle Hurricane!** " The whirlwind of needles began to rain in from all directions.

"Dammit!" Yamato cursed. " **Wood Style: Wooden Cocoon** " He create a wooden cocoon around Sai, Sakura, and himself. But Naruto isn't with him.

"Hahaha! Go on! Hide in that shell! See if that helps!"

Yamato began to noticed the fog is slowly burning the cocoon. It only a matter of time until the walls become too weak and give way.

The rouge ninja suddenly saw yellow flash appear that the corner of his eye. "What the hell?" He turned his head to see Naruto grabbing hold of the lizard's tail and started to left it off the ground.

"Argh! You damn-"

"Rasengan!" Is the next thing he heard followed by an explosion of wind. The rouge ninja brought his attention to the explosion to find that his poison fog has been blown away by Naruto's shadow clone and that Sakura, Sai, and Yamato are nowhere in sight. Before he could do anything else, Naruto had already felted the lizard and threw it.

"THAT DAMN KID!" The rouge ninja swore as he is falling to the ground. Yamato appeared in front of him with a kuni in one hand and a short sword in the other, giving him a cold stare.

The rouge ninja unwrapped his chained sickle. "Oh? You wanna fight? Bring it wood style bitch!"

As the two landed on a nearby tree and began clashing, Naruto is having his own situation with the two headed lizard trying to eat him!

"Whoa! Hey! Cut it out!" Naruto found himself keeping the jaws of one of the lizard heads from chopping on him, it's a good thing his still in sage mode. "Aw man! This things breath reeks!" The lizards breath is the least of Naruto's worries. The saliva of the lizard is so corrosive, some of it got on Naruto's sleeve and burned through it.

"Ahhhh! W-What the hell! Its burning through my clothes!" Naruto said with a wide eyed expression and a frightened tone.

"Naruto! Careful! It's saliva is corrosive!" Sai yelled from the painted hawk he and Sakura are on.

"Yeah! I can see that!"

In a attempt to save Naruto from being burned alive by the corrosive saliva, Sai had his familiar, the painted hawk, swoop in near the lizard's mouth where Sakura snatched him out of there by the collar.

"Thanks guys. But Sakura, were you trying to choke me?" Naruto asked his pinked haired teammate as he had his hand over his throat. Sakura did snatch him by the collar after all.

"Whatever do you mean Naruto?" Sakura asked, acting confused. She turned her head to hide her smile.

"Your smiling aren't you?! You are!"

"Hey! Be grateful that Sai and I saved your life!"

"I know, but..." Naruto sat there with his legs criss-crossed and his arms crossed. "Seeing the way how you handle things, I wonder if you'll be like that when it comes to relationsh-" Before Naruto could finish that last word, he heard something that sent chills down his spine and made the words 'Oh Shit!' races through his mind repeatedly.

"Cha!" Sakura grabbed Naruto by the collar and held him over the edge. "Finish that sentence you little punk! I dare you! Someone needs to choke your ass for putting yourself in that situation! I just saved you and you're gonna complain? I can just throw you ass back off!"

Sakura wasn't playing. A sweat ran down from Naruto's scalp to his cheek. She is deadly serious.

"U-Um. I uh..." Naruto couldn't think of anything to defend himself.

Seeing that she got her point across, Sakura pulled Naruto away from the edge of the bird while Sai only shook his head.

"Where the hell did he go?" The rouge ninja looked around vigorously for Yamato as he is jumping from tree to tree. The moment he leapt off the tree he was on, a shadow casted over him. "What?" Looking up the rouge ninja saw something that made his eyes widen. Yamato transformed his right arm into a giant wooden hammer and is coming down that the rouge ninja at with tremendous speed.

"Check and mate." Yamato said with a grin as he swung his wooden hammer arm, hitting the rouge ninja and sending him crashing to the ground. Yamato landed on his feet and reverted his arm back to normal as he walked up to the seemly half dead rouge ninja. He laid sprawled on the ground with his body twitching a little, his eye's rolled at the back of his head and he mouth gaping open.

"This is Captain Yamato to HQ. We've successful apprehended the targets." Yamato said aloud as he put a finger up to his right ear, talking to an ear piece in his ear.

The second or two went by before he got an reply. "Understood. The retrieval team are on their way to the rendezvous point. You'll hand the target over to them there." Said a man's voice on the other end of the line.

"Roger that." With that said, Yamato ended the commlink and turned to see Sai's painted hawk flyng towards his location with Naruto, Sakura, and Sai on it's back.

* * *

"Mission accomplished as always, thanks to the four of you.." Said the fifth Hokage of the village hidden in the leafs and one of the legendary saninin, Tsunade. After returning to the village, the team reported directly to the Hokage's office. Tsunade relined in her chair as she looked over the report she just got about the mission while Team 7 waited patiently. Sakura, Sai, and Yamato stood at attention in the presence of their village leader while Naruto on the other hand just stood there with his hands behind his head and had a bored expression on his face.

As Tsunade looked over the reports. Her right hand person, Shizune, stood by her side holding her pig, Tonton, in her arms. "The reports just came in. It looks like our little friends have been successful delivered to their prison. And none of you received a single injury. Color me impressed, especially on a S-rank mission." Tsunade praised them.

"Thank you, Lady Hokage." Sakura, Sai, and Yamato said in unison. All except Naruto.

Tsunade looked up from the report and noticed the bored expression on his face. "Whats wrong Naruto? Not satisfied with the results of the mission?"

"No. It's not that." Naruto answered with a sigh. "It's just that lately things haven't been as thrilling as it use to be, y'know?"

Tsunade place the report down on her desk. Still relined in her chair she crossed her arms over her chest. "That maybe true, but what can you do? Ever since the war ended, things have been quite settle for the past two years. There are no terrorist attacks, shadow organizations like the Akatsuki, etc. Because of that, one would say that the world is in a time of peace and tranquility. But considering that we're still getting high ranked missions, I would call bullshit. I don't blame you for getting bored Naruto. It's just the way how things are now."

"You guys have been working hard all day with the mission. You should go rest and enjoy this peace while you still can." Shizune added in.

"Oink! Oink!" Tonton greeted, nodding his head.

Naruto let out another sigh. "Yeah, I guess so."

"She's right y'know. If you think peace is boring, then there is something seriously wrong with you." Sakura spoke up, giving Naruto a weird look.

The look she is giving him made him feel a little uncomfortable. "What?! No-No! Its not like that!" Naruto put up both of his hands in protest. Shaking both his head and hands.

"Thats what it sounded like. As a ninja, you should be aware of the words you use and the expressions you make." Sai added in.

"Hey! Who asked you Sai?!" Naruto snapped that him.

"It seems you two have already forgotten that this is Naruto you're talking too. Sakura. You of all people should know well enough that he tents to do things without thinking. Its one bad habit he seems to have difficulty letting go." Came a certain familiar voice. The team turned around and spotted Kakashi Hatake leaning against a wall near the office door with his arms crossed and reading Make-Out Tactics.

"Oh? Kakashi sensei. How long were you standing there." Sakura asked the white haired copy cat ninja.

"Long enough to see that Naruto is bored out of his mind."

"Good. You're here Kakashi. That will be it for today. Naruto. Sakura. Sai. You're dismissed." Tsunade told the three which she received a 'Yes ma'am!' as a response. After the three left, Tsunade spoke out. "So whats the verdict Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked up of his book and closed it. "The hidden mist village managed to subdue the threat that they call a monster." Kakashi replied, putting his book in his back pouch as he walked up and stood beside Yamato. "Unfortunately. A large number of their ninja have been injured, killed, or...eaten." The atmosphere in the office grew tense when Kakashi said that last part.

"Eaten? Monster? Lady Tsunade? Whats going on?" Shizune asked confused.

"Oh yeah, thats right. I forgot to inform you. For the past two years, the land of waves have been having a situation where villages and towns were being attacked and burned to the ground. People were being slaughtered or devoured. The hidden mist village dispatched squad of ninja to handle the situation, but not a single one of them returned. Their bodies were found, and let me tell you, the scene was gruesome. The ninja they sent were gutted and half eaten. The hidden mist village launched a mass hunt to catch the bastard." Tsunade informed her.

"I've heard about that." Yamato finally spoke up. "Apparently the fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi, single handedly took him down. They call him the Nightmare of the Hidden Mist. His real name hasn't been released yet. Now they have him chained up in a cave deep in the mountains somewhere, far away from water."

"Water?" Shizune said, still confused.

"Apparently water is kinda like his source of strength. If the tiniest drop even touch him, things turn bad really quick. If it were up to me. I would've left him chained up in the middle of the scourging deserted on the land of wind." Tsunade informed her once again.

"So the land of waves are having trouble too." Shizune said to herself but it was enough from Tsunade to hear her.

"Too? What do you mean?"

"Oh? I thought you already knew. The land of wind had a problem as well. There have been numerous disappearances of citizens and ninja. All of them tracked back to one particular man. Eventually he was found out and they arrested him, but get this, he didn't fight!"

"He didn't fight?" Yamato said with an surprised expression. "He didn't try to deny the crime or anything?"

Shizune shook her head as a response. "You'd think he would do some."

"Any information on him?" Tsunade asked her. First, a mass slaughter at the land of waves and now a mass disappearance at the land of wind. What's next?

"He said his name is Doctor. They don't know if thats a fake name or his real name. Besides that, they can't get anything else out of him."

Tsunade sighed as she place her elbow on her desk and rest her forehead on her fist. "Even after the war, freaks still come out of the woodworks. That goes to show that this world is filled with monsters. Even after I've seen the worse of them all." Tsunade said, referring to people like Madara, Obito, and Orochimaru. 'We better be prepared for the worse to come.' "Kakashi. If you ever run into Sasuke out there, give him a message for me."

* * *

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha, still bored. He was going to spend the rest of the day training, but Sakura scold him about overworking himself. Saying that he should rest and threatened what she'll do to him if she ever caught him at the training field. There goes that plan.

"Okay. Plan B. How about...Ichiraku's? Naw. I'm not really in the mood to eat right now."

 **"If your so bored then go venture outside the village. It not like you have a curfew."** Came the voice of Kurama, the nine tail's.

Naruto thought about it for a minute before answering. 'Y'know. Thats not a bad idea. But where should I go. Hmmm. Oh! I know! I can go to Tanzaku town. They always have something there.' Naruto's boredom immediately fade when he made that decision.

 **"Good. Now I can stop hearing you wine."**

Naruto frowned after hearing Kurama's comment. 'Wine?'

"H-Hey Naruto." Came a soft voice from behind him. Naruto turned around to the source of the voice that called out to him.

"Huh? Oh, hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted his former classmate and friend with a friendly smile.

Hinata started to blush seeing Naruto's smile. She began fiddling with her hair, feeling a little nervous. "So, um, I heard about your mission. How was it?" She asked.

"Oh, the mission? We had to track down a few rouge ninja. It was fairly easy, I didn't even break a sweat." Naruto laughed at how rounding up those ninja was a cake walk.

Hinata blush even more and gave him a warm smile. She loved hearing Naruto's laugh and seeing his smile. But apparently she is blushing so much that Naruto caught notice.

"Hey, whats wrong? Are you feeling sick?" He asked obliviously.

Hinata immediately snapped out of her trance, noticing how much she is blushing. "Oh no-no-no! I'm fine!" She said, shaking her head. Naruto only gave her a weird look as a response. Hinata had to think of something fast before things get weird. "So um" She started, trying to think of something to change the subject. "Hey. This road leads to the main gate. Are you leaving the village?" She asked, hoping Naruto would take the bit.

"Yeah actually. I'm just on my way to Tanzaku town."

"Tanzuku town. I'm on my well there too. My father wanted me to go pick up a few things there."

"Is that so. Wanna tag along? I can help you out." Naruto offered his assistance.

Hinata looked that with a surprised expression and started to blush again. "Y-Yeah sure. Since its okay with you." 'Naruto and I...alone...together. Is this a dream?' Hinata is caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Naruto talking to her.

"Hey Hinata! Are you even listening to me? Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Naruto called out to her, trying to get her attention.

"Huh?! O-Oh sorry. What was that?"

"I said we should leave now while there is still daylight. We don't want it to get dark on us on the way back." Naruto repeated himself. This is the second time she spaced out on him.

Hinata gave a nodded as a response and they both headed towards the gate.

* * *

Tanzaku town, a town continuously bustling with people of all kinds. Travelers, merchants, other ninja, etc. Due to the liveliness of the town, people considered it as "The town that never sleeps". And since it constantly receives visitors from all lands, it has a festival year-round.

"Ahh. This brings back memories" Naruto said as he took a deep breath as he and Hinata walked the towns streets. The smell of food in the air made it even more delightful. Memories of his first visit here started to flood in. Memroies when he first came here with Jiraiya to find Tsunade and learned the rasengan. Then the memories took a dark turn. Memories of when Itachi and Kisame first appeared to capture him. And when Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared as well.

"You've been here before Naruto?" Hinata asked him.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I came here with my master. This is where he taught me the rasengan and found Grandma Tsunade."

"Grandma Tsunade? Oh? You mean Lady Fifth." Hinata caught on to who he's referring to.

Naruto nodded. "Yup"

"Hey! Is that who I think it is?" Came a man's voice.

"Yeah! It's him! Naruto Uzumaki!" Yelled a woman's voice.

"THE Naruto Uzumaki! No way!"

Before Naruto and Hinata knew it, all eyes in the town are on them. Onlookers crowded from left to right. "Uh" Both Naruto and Hinata looked around at the crowd. Hinata looked around vigorously while Naruto looked for an open for him and Hinata to escape.

"Who the heck is that with him? Is that his girlfriend?" Said a young female voice.

That last word made Hinata's face turn beet red.

"Damn! That bitch got to him before I did." Shouted another female.

"Is it the long hair? Does he like girls with long hair?"

"Hey, can I get a picture of you guys for the paper?" Asked a man with a camera.

Hinata felt as if female in the crowd is watch with a venomous cold glare. "Um, Naruto?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan." He told as he put his arm around her and held her close. Hinata's face started to feel really hot from the blood rushing to her cheeks. He held her so close that she could feel his breath. That when she could feel the intense malice anger from all the other females.

Before the man could take the picture...

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Multiple shadow clones appeared out of nowhere and charged the crowd. But making shadow clones didn't assess the situation as planned. Instead, the sight of the clones triggered the war cry of every raging fangirl in the crowd. 'OH SHIT!' Is the first thought that came across Naruto's mind, seeing his shadow clones get overwhelmed by crazed fangirls.

"Oh my god! He used his shadow clone jutsu! I'm gonna take'em home! I'm gonna take'em ALL home!"

"Like hell you are Naruslut! You're not going to hoard all of them!"

"While you're fighting over fakes, I'll be snagging the real deal. Get away from him you spaced out blind looking whore!" One highly pissed fangirl screamed out at Hinata with venomous rage, trampling down anyone who got in her way.

"I don't see whats so damn special about him." Said a girl who wasn't amused at all.

"Of course you wouldn't YOU FUCKING UCHIHA WHORE!" A Naruto fangirl snapped at a Sasuke fangirl.

"The fuck you just say to me?! You wanna throws these hands?! I'll kill your bitchass!"

The crowd of onlookers quickly transformed into a mob of Naruto shadow clones, crazy angery fangirls, and poor individuals getting hurt in the crossfire.

Seeing that everyone is distracted Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and they both ran out of there.

When they saw that the coast is clear, they stopped running to catch their breath.

"Naruto. What happened...back there?" Hinata panted.

"Beats me?" Naruto replied back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just give me a minute." Hinata said, still recovering from what they just got out of.

Just then, five people wearing brown dirty ragged looking hooded cloaks passed by them. The way these people dressed made them stand out of everyone else. Their clocks and boots are partially covered in dirt and dried blood, fur sewed to the edges of their clothes, weapons can be heard clinging as they walked, and ropes are wrapped diagonally across their chest.

The five strangers bumped through the crowd of people, causing others to tumble or drop the items like boxes or glass vases their carrying. How rude. Has anyone taught them any manners?

"What the heck is up with them?" Naruto said to himself. In truth, he couldn't shake the feeling that there is something not right about these people. Is it the way they dress that makes them look suspicious? Or is it the dirt and dried blood on their cloaks and clothes.

Could they be rouge ninja or something worse? Naruto wasn't going to stand around to find out. "Hey Hinata. You can go ahead and start looking for the things you came for. I'll catch up."

Hinata looked at him. "Really? What are you going to do?"

"There is something I really need to check out in town, but I don't know how long it'll take me. I don't want to take up your time, y'know." Naruto told her.

Hinata raised an eyebrow and looked at him for a moment before complying. "Okay. I'll be waiting for you to come back."

"Right" Naruto nodded before running off.

 **"You do know she saw right through your lie, don't you?"** Kurama told him, knowing that his lie wasn't half believable.

"Hey, I don't want Hinata getting caught up in this if I mess up. I'm just gonna follow these guys. That all." Naruto responded back to his tailed beast.

He tailed the five strangers by rooftop. Hiding behind water tasks and other objects. Crouching low to avoid being seen. One of the strangers bumped into a girl who is walking out of a nearby flower shop, causing her to drop her flowers and other items she was holding.

"Hey! Are you gonna say excuse me!" The girl yelled out at them. The girl looked to be 18 years of age. She has black colored eye and long black wild hair that reaches down her back and covers her right eye, like Madara's hairstyle. She has on a black jacket with a white shirt on under it. She also have on black shorst that reached mid-thigh. Her shoes are the same footwear people wear in the land of fire.

The strangers ignored her and continued to walk on.

"I know you sexless bums can hear me!" She yelled out again. People in the area stopped and watched as this girl confronted these mysterious characters. One of the strangers stopped and turned to look at her through their hood.

"Don't nag at us. We'll crush you." The stranger told her in a deep male voice, his tone laced with a harsh edge. He moved the tail of his cloak to reveal the handle of a short sword, stained with blood. The sight of it made people around them gasp in horror. The man looked at her for two seconds before walking off. "Let this be your warning."

The girl looked that them with a terrified look on her face as they walked off. "Oh, S-Sorry sir. I-I went in over my head there. I'm am so sorry..." She said bowing her head. "...that the lot of you are so damn weak and pathetic that you're willing to draw a weapon on a young woman!"

The group of strangers immediately stopped. "I guess you didn't hear his warning." Said another male, but his voice is much higher than the other one.

"Ptf" The girl lifted her head up. "You think I care about your threats? This is how its going to play out. Either one of you buy me another stock of supplies or it's coming out of your asses." Her choice of words made people gasp once again, considering that one of the men revealed his sword as a death threat.

Naruto only observed from the rooftop he is on. This girl must have something up her sleeve. Because no sane person would confront people like this if they didn't.

The man who threatened her walked up to the girl and lifted his right hand to backhand her across the face. The moment he did, his wrist got broken, arm dislocated, and flipped onto a table with flower pots, smashing the table to pieces.

"It happened...so fast." The man stuttered out, sever pain throbbing through his arm and body.

Everyone stared with shocked expressions. Some began to mutter to each other while others immediately left the area the moment they saw that trouble is going to start. Naruto's expression is more surprised then shock himself. He wasn't expecting that.

"Take her out" Is all that was heard before two of the men vanished and the other two ran towards her. The man in front pulled out a short sword, attempting to decapitate her. In response, the girl ducked the blade and elbowed the man in the stomach causing him a hill over, loosen his grip on his sword and drop it. The girl caught the sword as it was falling, slipped through the man's legs and slashed him in the back. She moved just in time to avoid a chained sickle that zipped her head. She turned to see that the other man had the chain wrapped around his left arm.

"Wrong move against me." She said before stabbing the sword through the loops of the chain and into the ground.

"Shit! How the hell can she-" The man couldn't move since the chain is wrapped around his arm.

The girl ran towards him that incredible speed, going for the kill.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" The man repeated to himself. The two men who vanished appear in a blur, one in front of her and one from behind. Both of them wielded a sickle in each hand.

"I was wondering when you pussies would come out of finding." She said, stopping in her tracks getting ready to counterattack. Suddenly a yellow flash appeared in front of her and behind her followed by the man in front of the girl getting hit dead in the face, sending him crashing into a nearby wooden wall. The man behind her got hit in the chest with a small rasengan, sending him spiraling into a nearby café.

"What...the..." The girl said surprised and confused, wondering what just happened. It happened so fast it was over as soon as it started.

"Was it really worth it getting into fight a over some flowers?" Came Naruto's voice as he appeared right next to her, facing the man who is stuck on the chain.

"Thanks for the assist stranger. As for the flowers, they cost me my moneys worth. So I'm gonna get it out of them one way or another." The girl replied.

"By fighting?! Wouldn't it have been easier if you just bought some more?"

"Its the principle and I have my...reasons. Beside these guys threaten my life and I wasn't gonna let it slide. Anyway, who are you?" She asked him, changing the flower topic.

"Uh, does it matter right now? We're still in the middle of a battle." Naruto gestured to the man still standing.

"Oh forget about him." She said dismissing the man. "He can't do anything even if he wanted to. Know, what is your name hero?"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto told her his name.

Almost immediately the girl gasped. "Wait. You're THE Naruto Uzumaki?!" She asked astonished.

"Don't tell me you're another crazy fangirl." Naruto had just got away from an angry mod of fangirl and the way this girl reacted to his name made the possibility a 50/50 chance. And considering that she can fight, she might the worse of them all. 'Could she be a Kunoichi?'

"Fangirl?" The girl looked at him with an raised eyebrow. "I'm not a fangirl."

The sound of that brought relief over Naruto as he let out a huge sigh of relief. "Good, because I don't know what I would've done if you were."

"But" The girl continued. Naruto tensed up when he heard her say that word. "I rather be your keeper than a fangirl. That way I can say you're my propriety." She said, examining him from head to toe.

Naruto looked at her with eyes as wide as the moon. "Wait? Say what? Keeper?"

"Oh yeah. I'm gonna make you a keeper. I wonder what kind of babies we'll have." She said pinching his cheek.

Naruto jumped away from her. "W-What the heck?! Where is this coming from?! I don't even know you but you're talking about having kids with me?! Who the heck are you?!"

The girl busted out laughing at Naruto's reaction. "I just- I can't- You should've seen your face man. Anyway, my name is Rize. Rize Uch- Achoo!" She fake sneezed in the middle of saying her last name.

"Achoo?" Naruto looked at her confused.

"Don't worry about that. Just know my name is Rize." Rize told him with a wink.

As the two were having their moment, the last man standing managed to break free of the chain. " What the hell is he doing here?" He glared at Naruto. "He is going to compromise the operation. I have no choice but to strike him down while he is off guard." The man took off towards them in a blur, but the moment he did...

"GENTLE FIST!" Was all that was heard. Next thing the man felt is a blow straight to the chest. The force of the impact sent him rolling and skiting across the ground. Knocking him out.

"Naruto! Are you okay?!" Hinata shouted out franticly while running towards him.

'Hinata? What is she doing here? I told her I'll catch up.' Naruto looked at the men he and Rize had beaten. Then the question about her being a kunoichi or not came to his mind again. "Hey Rize. Are you a kuno-" But when he tuned to ask her, shes no where in sight. "Huh? Where did...she go?"

* * *

Rize stood at the corner of a nearby ally, peaking around the corner at Naruto and Hinata. "They seem cute together." Just then, she felt someone punch the top of her head causing her to groan in pain. "Ow! Okay, what the hell was at for!" She fussed, turning around to the person who hit.

"What the hell took you so long Rize? We should've been on the road already. It about to get dark." Said a young man in front of her. The young man had black hair similar to Shisui's hair style. He has on a black jacket as well with red outline on the edges and he had a red shirt on under it. He has on black pants that has a red dragon insignia on the right pants leg. His shoes are the footwear people wear in the land of fire as well. And he also a bandage wrapped around his forehead.

"Dammit Kazato!" Rize growled while still having her hands on her head. "Brothers aren't suppose to hit their sisters, you damn bully!"

The young man named Kazato only chuckled that his little sisters attitude. "Hey. I thought you were getting stuff for the burial?" He said noticing that he sister didn't have the flowers and other supplies.

"Well you see..." Rize started, but Kazato beat her to the punch.

"You got into a fight, didn't you." He said sounding as if he expected this. He let out a sigh. "How much did you show? You meathead."

"Not a single thing." Rize replied with a cheery smile.

Kazato flicked her on the forehead, causing his sister to cover her forehead with her hands and give him a look. "Good. I already have the food. We just need to get your supplies again and we're going home. I'm starving." He said as he walked away with his hands behind his head and his sister following suit.

"You're cooking it yourself this time." Rize told her brother.

"Oh come Rize. My cooking is not as good as your's."

"Thats because it smells like charcoal." Rize said bluntly causing Kazato to wince.

"Rash words little sister."

* * *

Late that night, in a distant wide open grassy field somewhere surrounded by trees, a house burned; set ablaze with flames that threaten to consume anything it touches. The flames illuminated the darkness as the sounds the wood burning and the house's foundation starting to give way echoing through the silence of the night.

Dead bodies of people in cloak and masks laid sprawled in the grassy field, blood splattered everywhere.

Only two people are still standing. These people had on black hooded cloaks covered with crow feathers and they have crow masks covering their face. One stood watching the house burn with a torch in their hands while the other kneel down at the nearby grave.

"Rest in peace, Uncle Ryu." Said the person kneeling at the grave in a female voice. She put flowers of the grave and stood up.

"Do you have his eyes?" Asked the other crow masked person in a male voice.

The female showed him the jar containing a pair of Sharingan eyes.

"Good" Is all the male said before tossing the torch into the flames. "All things tracing back to us have been erased from this world. We no longer have a home to return to. From here on, we are rouges."

The female placed her left hand on the hilt of her Murasama blade that she has on her left side. "We've always been rouges. Ever since that night."

The last part she said made the male let out a small growl.

"But I must say. It'll be fun hunting him down. I can feel my Uchiha blood boiling just thinking about it." The female said with excitement it her tone, looking at the male from one of her crow mask's eye holes, revealing her fully developed Sharingan.

"Right" The male replied before walking off with the female following suit. "We'll find the bastard who started all this and avenge our clan." The male revealed his fully developed Sharingan through both of his mask's eye holes. " We will find you and erase you from this world. Itachi. Uchiha!"

 **AN: Thanks for reading everyone. This is my first time writing a Naruto fic. I know quite a bit about the series but I'll do research to make sure I don't make any mistakes. And so I can conjure more ideas for the future of this story. Reviews from you guys would be very much appreciated. As long as it is positive. This is Chronicles, calling it a wrap.**


	2. Preparing for the road ahead

Somewhere in the Land of Stone, three people traveled through a rocky mountain area. It is high noon, but one can't tell due to the sun being blocked out by clouds that covered the sky above. It looked as if it is going to rain. Two out of the three people have on black hooded cloaks that are covered with crow feathers and wearing crow masks. One had their hood on and has a black curved sword with gold markings on their left side and some sort of wooden stick/staff folded together on his back. The other didn't have their hood on, revealing their long raven black wild hair and they have a Murasama blade attached to their left side in a black sheath. The third person just has on a brown dirty cloak that covers their face.

"How are you holding up back there?" The crow masked person with the long raven black wild hair asked the brown cloaked person behind them in a young female voice. This is the female from last chapter.

The brown cloaked person looked up, hood still hiding their face. "Good. I'm doing fine. Thank you for your concern." The person said in a young female voice as well. She sounded a bit exhausted, but she didn't let it slow her down.

The young woman in the mask caught noticed of this and chuckled. "This land is suppose to be ruled by a priest. So why are people living the way they are?" She said to the other crow mask person. This one is the male from the last chapter.

The young man shrugged his shoulders. "Regarding what we just went through back there. Some priest he is." He said as he continued to lead the way. "Anyway, according to our clan's tablets, the hideout should be just beyond this mountain." He informed them.

The young woman looked back at the girl following behind them. Even though the hood is covering the girl's face, she can tell that the girl is starting to cry alittle bit, remembering the situation she was just rescued from.

* * *

Flashback Begins

The young man and woman walked side by side as they traveled through the Land of Stone. They saw nothing but rocky wastelands and mountains underneath a clouded gray sky.

"So this the Land of Stone, huh? How it got it's name is clearly self-explanatory." Said the young man.

The young woman sighed. "That goes to show that not many people are creative."

After walking a few more miles, they suddenly started to hear a crowd of loud voices coming from a nearby cliff. It sounded like a rowdy crowd of men. The two walked over to the cliff and looked over the edge. Down below they saw a large campsite in a valley filled with mercenaries.

"Hm. Mercs." Said the young woman with her arms crossed and with hint of curiosity in her voice. "Do you think we can use them?"

"It depends" The young man replied back with his arms crossed as well. "Knowing mercenaries, they'll do anything depending on how much you're paying them. They won't do free work."

"True. And since we're hunting _him_ down, we'll need people who aren't just ordinary individuals." The young woman said as she held up a one handed hand sign. "Well, let's go see what they have. Can't judge a book by it's cover." With that said, she vanished into a flock of crows that flew down into the valley below.

"Hey, wait!" The young man called out to her, but she was already gone. He let out a sigh. "And she tells me not to just take off that." He said to himself as he too vanished into a flock of crows and flew down into the valley.

When the two reappeared, they found themselves standing in front of the mercenary camp filled with loud and rowdy mercenaries. Without a second though or saying a word, the two walked in.

As they walked through, they saw mercenaries to their left and right. Eating, drinking alcoholic beverages, cussing loudly in conversations, engaged in fights, etc. As soon as the the mercenaries noticed the two strangers. All of them stopped in their tracks.

"Who da hell are you two? You want something from us?" Said one of the mercenaries who stepped in front of them. His speech sounding a bit slurred.

"There is a job we would like to employ to you fine gentlemen. Do you mind if we talk to your leader?" The young woman asked the man.

"A job, huh?" The man swiped his mouth of the bread crumbs and alcoholic. "Alright then. Follow me" He said as he lead the way, the young man and woman followed suit. Every eye in the camp followed them as they walked towards a large tent.

A commotion can be heard from inside the tent, the voices of a man and a woman can be heard.

"Hey sir!" The mercenary called to the man in the tent.

"What the fuck do you want! I'm busy!" The man in the tent yelled out. The sound of someone getting smacked was heard followed by the voice of a female crying out in pain.

The young woman in the crow's mask let out a small growl after hearing that, which received her a elbow to the arm by her companion.

"There are two people out here. Saying that they have a job for us." The mercenary explained.

The man let out an irritated growl. "Fine. I'm on my way out." With that said, another smack was heard followed by the same female voice crying out in pain. "You better have your shit together when I get back, bitch!" The man shouted before coming outside, allowing the two travelers to catch a glimpse of young woman in the tent. The man was buffed, had rugged looking clothes and a gray scurfy beard. His left arm was bandage up and kept in a folded position as if in a arm brace. "You said you have a job, right? Who the hell are you?" The elder looking man said in a irritated tone.

"We see that you're busy, so we're gonna make this quick." Said the young man. "We're currently hunting a for a certain man and-"

"How much are you paying?" The man said, cutting the conversation short. "Depending on your payment, I'll decide whether or not to accept your job offer. If it's anything below 100,000 ryo, then get the hell outta here!"

'What kind of mercenary would charge that damn high? This guy is not even a shinobi. I can easily kick his ass with my arm tied behind my back.' The young woman though in irritation.

The young man looked at the elder man for a moment before responding. "1,000,000,000 ryo." He said. A big smile instantly appeared on the elder man's face when he heard this. "We're hunting Itachi Uchiha."

The smile on the elder man's face instantly faded when he heard that name. "Itachi Uchiha?! Itachi U-fucking-chiha?! Are you out of your fucking mind?! Do you want us to end up like Uchiha Clan?!"

Both the young man and woman clinched their teeth underneath their masks when he mentioned that.

"Aw. Whats wrong? What happened to that big shit eating grin you had earlier? Your seriously gonna one man's name turn you into a pussy?" The young woman said mockingly.

"You know. Originally, I was going to say 1 ryo. Because I don't feel like wasting my money on dead weight." The young man added in.

The elder man frowned after hearing the smarts comment they made. "You're in our territory, yet you have the nerve to talk shit. Why don't you take off your damn masks and show us what you two look like."

The young woman let out a chuckle. "Oh. You don't want us to take off these masks. Its the only thing keeping you safe right now."

"Fuck this!" The elder man turned and walked away, heading back to the tent. "Get the hell outta here!"

With that said, the two travellers turned and walked away as well.

Before the elder man went back into the tent. He gave one of the mercenaries a nod and processed in.

"Well that didn't go well." The young woman said, trying to sound disappointed.

"I already knew they weren't cut out the offer after seeing how they carry themselves. Pathetic." The young man commented on the things he saw in the camp. "Besides. Even if it did go well, they still were planning on not letting us go." As if on cue, every mercenary in the camp surrounded them. Holding every weapon they have.

The young woman chuckled. "I saw that too. They struck me more as scum than mercenaries." She said as she placed a hand on her Murasama blade, activating her Sharingan. "Let's wrap this up."

"Right" Her companion replied, placing a hand on his curved sword and activating his Sharingan as well.

* * *

"What the hell you mean you can't doing it anymore!" The man shouted out at the young female in front of him.

"I've already told you. There is a limit." The young female told him. She has long red hair that reaches to he lower back and sky blue eyes. Her attire was just a brown ragged garb.

"If someone bites you, then they'll be completely healed, right?" The man screamed that her in irritation. Pissed out that she's not complying with his commands. "You said your limit is three! You've only healed two people! You haven't even healed three of us yet!"

"Maybe if you've given me more food then you usually do! Then perhaps my chakra would replenish a lot faster! Even the head leader and myself told you. Until I fully recover, you'll just have to use medicin-" Before she could finish, the man cut her off.

"Your medicine is not solving shit around here! Look at this!" He yelled with rage in his tone, pointing to his bandaged up arm. "I don't see any results!"

"It's a broken arm you idiot! It's not going to heal any time soon! Medicine don't heal wounds and injuries as fast as medical ninjutsu! And I'll be damned if I die from you pigs consuming too much of my chakra!"

"What the fuck did you say!" The man slapped her across the face, causing her to fall the ground with his other arm. "In case you've for gotten! I'm the head leader now! That old son of a bitch didn't know how to lead a mercenary group! Its a good thing he did die out there!"

The girl look up and glared at the man while having a hand on the side of her face, eyes filled with rage. She wanted to kill this guy in his sleep or jump on his back when he is not looking and repeatably stab him in the throat. She wanted to get rid of him and escape this place so bad, but whenever she thinks about it, a question pops up. Where will she go? What would she do when the other members come after her?

These are the only questions that lingered in her mind that she didn't have the answers to. When her mother died, she was forced to survive on her own. Stealing, lying, doing whatever it takes to survive. Then the previous leader of the mercenary group found her and cared for her. Now that he is gone too. This jackass takes his place and treats her like trash!

"You know" The man continued. "Biting and physical contact allows you to heal someone. You know, I've been wondering..." The man's eye's started to examine her from head to toe. He had a funny look in his eyes at made the girl feel uncomfortable. "I wonder if I were to 'hit that', will it'll heal me as well?" The man let out a evil chuckled and a grin.

The girl's eyes instantly shot wide open, caught to what he meant. "What the hell? No-No. Don't you dare." She said shaking her head and backing away from him.

"Oh, I dare." He said, taking off his shirt. "Thats one thing we've never even tried. Also, I've had my eye on you for quite awhile, especially those massive tits of your's . You better be worth it." He started to walk towards her and grab her garb.

"Get the hell off me!" She screamed, fighting against him but to no avail. Her garb ripped, causing her to fall to the floor again. She was in nothing but her underwear.

The man started to walk towards her again, unzipping his pants.

"Stay away from me." The girl said in a venomous tone, giving him a death glare. Chakra started to form around her body. Instead of it being the usual blue, it's color is mixed with purple, orange, and light red.

"Oh? So what? You're gonna kill me, is that it? You know what will happen if you do that." The man said with his twisted grin.

"I don't care." The girl said in a low voice but enough so that the man could hear her. The man stopped in his track with a wide eyed expression. "I don't care what happens next! I'm not going to sit here and let you rape and defile me!"

With those last words, the tip of a red blade stabbed the man through the back of his neck and out through his throat. This caught the girl off guard and made her jump.

The man stood there, paralyzed and wide eyed. All that could be heard are the noise of the man gargling in his own blood.

"Well well well. Who would've guessed what the pig tried to do." Came a female voice. The young woman wearing the crow mask walked out from behind the man, her hand still on her sword. "My blade was thirsty for blood. So I would thank you for wanting to quench it's thirst, but you see, its disappointed. Its telling me..." The young woman stood up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "Your blood tastes foul." She then spoke out to the girl. "Cover yourself and leave the tent. I'll meet you outside."

"Huh?" The girl looked surprised and a bit confused.

"I don't think you want to see this. In a moment, things are going to get really messing. So please go outside. This is your last chance before you see the my Chikage do it's work." The young woman said casually as the sicken sounds of bones cracking and organs starting to rip inside the man's body.

With that, the girl grabbed a nearby brown cloak to cover herself and grabbed a weapon wrapped in bandages that looked like a double-edged sword and ran out of the tent. When the girl left, the young woman looked the man dead in the eyes with her Sharingan, seeing that he is still alive. Just by a bit. "These eyes will be the last thing you'll see."

When the girl exited the tent, she was greeted by a horrific scene. In front of her was a bloody wasteland of dead mutilated mercenaries. The campsite was covered with splatters of blood. Bodies were either cut in half with organs exposed, cut into pieces, or have deep heavy slash wounds. Aside from the sea of blood and bodies. Not all of the mercenaries were slaughtered. A few, a small few, were sparred. The ones that survived huddled together inside a nearby tent, terror completely overcoming them.

Standing in the middle of the carnage is the young man wearing the crow mask and hood. Remember when he pulled out a black curved sword to fight with? Well get this. The sword transformed into a scythe!

The young man rested the scythe on his right shoulder. "You should've picked your fights more carefully and this of could've been avoided."

"H-Hes the Grim Reaper!" One of the men shouted.

"Hes like- The...reaper's crow or something!"

"No. The other one. She was so blood thirsty. Shes like a...Blood Crow!"

The girl looked upon the scene in front of her, slacked jawed. She have seen people died in front of her before, but this...this is something completely new to her. Just then she felt a hand pat her on the shoulder, it is the young woman wearing the crow mask.

"Is he dead?" The girl asked her.

The young woman held up three fingers and brought each one down as she counted. "Three...Two...One" Suddenly the sound of blood splattering erupted from within the tent.

The girl started to look back but the young woman stopped her. "I wouldn't look back there if I were you. It's...a stomach twisting scene. Come on, we'll get you some fresh clean clothes and get you the hell out of here."

The girl nodded. "Um, thank you for helping me out. Who are you? My name is Sakuya. What is yours?"

"Oh my name?" Then young woman replied back. "It's-"

Flashback Ends

* * *

"I wish you would've kept that old bastard alive. I would've made him regret what he tried to do to Sakuya." The young man in the crow mask said with a hint a anger and disgust in his tone.

"I think the death I've delivered him should satisfy both of us." The young woman replied to him.

"It only satisfied you because you're the one who killed him." The young man let out an irritated sigh. Angry with the fact that he can't torture the mercenary who tried to rape a young woman. "Anyway. Are you doing okay back there Sakuya?" The young man looked back at the red haired girl.

Sakuya wiped the tears of her eyes from underneath her hood. "Yeah, I am. Don't worry about me."

"You make a terrible liar, ya'know." The young woman said with a chuckle.

"She certainly does." The young man agreed.

"Huh? What are you...?" Sakuya tried to play dumb, but it didn't fool them.

"If you're gonna act strong, practice on fighting back tears. Its a dead give away." The young man snorted. "Bonehead"

"Bonehead?!" Sakuya repeated back. "Where the heck did that come from? If you're telling me to be strong in terms of emotions, then you're probably weaker than me. You're probably as much of a crybaby than anyone else here which is why you hide behind that mask."

"Oh yes. He really is a big crybaby. No one knows this Sakuya. He cries himself to sleep at night" The young woman said, trying to fight back a small laugh.

"He does? Then I guess what I said really is tru-"

"No its not! Shes full of-" Before the young man could finish his last statement, the young woman appeared behind him in a blue flash and punched him in the top of his head. "OW!" The young man placed his hands on the top of his head, groaning in pain. "What the hell was that for?!" The young man complained, eyes started to tear up under his mask. "Fleeting Raijin?! Seriously?!"

The young woman lift up his mask just a bit so that only his mouth is revealed. A tear ran down his cheek. "See Sakuya. He is a crybaby." The young woman laughed.

Sakuya laughed as well. "Yeah, I can see that. So my assumption is correct."

"No the hell its not! She freaking hit me in the head! Thats not even remotely funny! You would tear up if someone punched you in the head!"

Aw. Whats wrong? What happened to the speech about fighting back tears?" The young woman said with a small laugh.

Sakuya laughed. "I know, right? What a hypocrite." She said jokingly with a smile.

"Hypocrite?" The young man looked that her. "Okay. I'll remember that Little Red. And as for you..." He said looking towards the young woman who is looking away from him. "You did that not only to make Sakuya laugh but also as pay back from Tanzaku town!"

"Whatever do you mean?" The young woman played dumb.

The young man sighed. "Agh. Whatever. At least we managed to get Sakuya out of her gloom and doom state."

After walking for three more hours in the mountains, the three finally reached their destination. In front of them is a large canyon, formed in some type of pattern.

"This is an oddly shaped canyon." Sakuya said, observing the layout of the land in front of them. "You think your hideout is here?"

"More than likely it is." The young woman replied, observing as well. "Give me a moment." With that said, she performed a one handed hand sign, converting into a flock of crows that ascended upwards into the sky.

"Wow" Sakuya said in a astonished low voice as she watched the crows scattered in the air above them. 'These two really are something. I have a feeling that I'm going to be surprised a lot around these two. Also...their chakra. I can tell their incredibly skilled. They clearly out match me.' She clinched the handle of the bandaged up double-edged sword in her right hand. 'Will I be of any use to them? Will I just slow them down? No! Don't start doubting yourself now. Remember all the hardships and sacrifices you had to make after mom died. You survived long enough before Godo found you and took you in."

"So Sakuya..." The young man spoke up, causing Sakuya to snap out of her thoughts. "Y-Yeah, huh?"

"How old are you? I know its impolite to ask a woman her age, but since you'll be joining us, we should know more about each other. So I'll start off first. I'm 19." He said pointing to himself with his thumb.

Sakuya raised an eyebrow. "Out of all the questions you could've ask, you decided to ask me that?"

"Geez, just trying to start a conversation. Why are you getting so defensive?" The young man said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm not getting defensive."

"Really? Because the way you just responded tells me otherwise. Almost as if your one of those women who use a genjutsu to make themselves appear younger."

"Genjutsu?!" Sakuya's eyes shot wide open after hearing that. "Just for that remark! I'm not talking to you!" With that said as she turned her back to him.

'Dammit! Smooth move dumbass! Now shes piss.' The young man cursed to himself. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm gonna start this over with a different question."

"No-no. I'll answer your questions. You apologized, so I'll forgive you for your comment. Just this once." Sakuya turned around facing the young man. "As for my age, I'm 18."

"Oh? Same age as her." He said pointing up to the flock of crows flying around. "Okay. There is something I really been wanting to ask you. Earlier you said that you sensed us before we got to the camp. Indicating that you're a sensory type, right?"

Sakuya nodded. "Yeah. I have a pretty long detection range. I would say...500 meters."

The young man let out a whistle. "Dang. 500 meter. Thats pretty good."

Sakuya nodded again. "See. I had two major roles in the mercenary group. Medic and detecting people. When I sensed you two, depending on your chakra, I could tell that you two weren't ordinary people. I could've warned them, but I chose to keep my mouth shut."

"Why?" The young man asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Well. Godo, the founder of the group, found and took care of me when I was a child. But when he died, that jackass took his place. Everyone followed behind him, not mourning over their previous leader's death. So after sensing your chakra, I knew you two are a force to be reckoned with, giving the way it is. Knowing that those bastards would pick a fight with someone who is not one of them..."

"I see. So you were kinda like their security alarm or something. Heh, thats what they get for being assholes to a beautiful young girl like yourself." The young man said with his hands behind his head.

"A-Are you trying to ask me questions or flirting?" Sakuya blushed a little. Feeling flattered by the compliment.

"Flirting? I was jus- Anyway, you said your other role is being a medic, right?"

"Yeah. Me quite knowledgeable about medicine thanks to Godo. But when it comes to fatal injuries, I resort to a technique that my clan has where if the injured person bites me they will be healed." Sakuya told him.

"Wait? Bite you?" The young man said, sounding surprised.

"Actually, the injured person consumes my chakra. Thats what heals them. Its effective but also dangerous. If much of my chakra is consumed I'll-"

"Die" The young man finished her sentence, his voice sounded a bit grim when he said the word.

Sakuya nodded again, also taking note of how his tone changed when he said that last word. "My mother saw chakra as an life force for all people. Much like a soul. Since using a jutsu requires chakra. She believed that you're using your soul's energy to cause phenomenons, in other words, jutsu. We all know that if someone runs out of chakra, they'll die. Much like losing your life force."

"Our uncle had the same exact philosophy. He was a researcher. He wanted us to find this place. He believed that chakra doesn't only exist in people but also animals and other living things. But unlike us, those living things can't use their chakra. Our parents had that same outlook on chakra as well."

"Really? What were they like. Your parents and uncle, I mean." Sakuya only got silence as her response. The young man looked away from her. "Oh, I'm sorry if the question is too personal."

"No, its alright. We're just...not ready to talk to anyone about them. Thats all. Speaking of chakra. What did you mean by _'the way'_ my sister and I chakras are?" He asked her, switching the subject back.

"Hm. How can I explain this?" Sakuya asked herself as she crossed her arms and put a finger on her forehead. "Oh!" She suddenly blurted out as she pound her fist in the palm of her hand. "I should've said this before. A person's chakra is linked with their emotions. It can change from happiness to sorrow to deep anger and hatred. As for your chakras, well, its a little hard to explain but I would say its kinda like ice cream. Its cold but sweet. Also..." Signs of worry and fear began to appear on her face. "...I've sensed something else. Something that wasn't naturally there. Something I don't like. This chakra, it seemed pitch black, vicious and really...really...hungry." Fear started to take over Sakuya the more she talked about it. Eyes wide with fear.

The young man saw this and ran up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "H-Hey! Sakuya! You alright! Snap out of it!" He yelled, shaking her.

Sakuya eventually snapped out of her shock. "Oh s-sorry about that. Let's pretend that didn't."

"Bullshit like I'll forget!" 'What the hell was that all about? Pitch black? Hungry? What the hell did she see?!'

Just then, the flock of crows appear before the two and reverted back to the young woman. "Hey. You okay Sakuya? What did you do to her perv!" She said looking that her brother.

"I didn't do anything! Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions!" The young man said in defense. "Anyway, is this the place?"

"Yup, no doubt about it. This is it." The young woman nodded.

"Your clan's hideout?" Sakuya asked.

The young man nodded. "One of the Uchiha clan's tablets gave us the directions to this location."

"Tablets?" Sakuya looked at him confused.

"Their special written tablets that can only be decoded and read by those with the Sharingan. This particular tablet said, 'Upon setting foot in a land of rocky earth, beyond the mountains of the northeast. Lays the crest engraved in massive stone . The mirror wheel eye will reveal the way, leading to Takamagahara.'" The young woman told her the tablets text.

Sakuya seemed a little lost at the moment, trying to make since of the parable she was just told. "It sounds so...vague."

"Its meant to be vague for a reason." The young woman told her. "Its to prevent others from finding or evening attempting to look for the hideout if they manage to decode the tablet. Its obvious that our clan must have some very valuable stuff within the hideout."

"Think real carefully about the text Sakuya." The young man said to her. "Land of rocky earth. More than likely its referring to the Land of Stone. Mountains of the northeast. Northeast of the Land of Stone are the stone mountains. The third part is where people will most likely get confused. It says, lays the crest engraved in massive stone. Seeing that, people will think that their looking for an huge stone engraved with the Uchiha crest that is pass the mountains. But instead they come across this canyon. What people forget is that the land of Stone is just a massive rock, hints how it got it's name. "

"Wait a minute? You don't mean..." Sakuya's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Ah! Looks like she caught on." The young woman applauded. "Thats right. The massive stone mentioned in the text IS the Land of Stone itself. And the crest engraved in it is the canyon in front of us. When my crows were giving me a bird's eye view of the canyon, I noticed something about the canyon that shocked me. The canyon is shaped like the Uchiha crest."

"Whoa! Thats. Thats ingenius!" Sakuya said in astonishment. "So basically, if someone does manage to decode the text and find the canyon. They won't know that what their looking for is are in front of them because their looking for something else entirely!"

"Bingo!" The two siblings cheered in unison.

"Alright then! Let's see what our clan had hiding out here!" With that said, the young man took off, leaping into the canyon.

"Heh. And he tells me not to just run off like that." The young woman said to herself before leaping off as well.

"Those two really are something." Sakuya said to herself with a grin. "Just you wait. I have a few surprises of my own." She said before leaping off into the canyon as well. From that moment, Sakuya made a vow. She vowed that she will protect these two. Even if it cost her life."

* * *

In the hidden leaf village. Kakashi Hataka and Shikamaru Nara stood at attention in the presents of their Hokage in the Hokage's office.

"Two days from now, you two will be assigned to a S-ranked escort mission. We've just received word that their planning to move the one known as 'The Nightmare of the Hidden Mist' to a prison in the Land of Wind. Also, this will be a collaboration mission between us and the Land of Water. I want you two to pick two more people of your choosing to form a four man squad. Any questions?" Tsunade said to the two.

"Isn't this guy suppose to be chained up in a cave somewhere on the island? Why are we moving him to the deserted?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Its been confirmed that his source of strength is water. Even if the tiniest drop touch him it is enough for him to cause havoc. Keeping him in the Land of Waves proves too great of a risk, giving it's weather and wet climent. Because of the dry climent, the Land of Wind proves the perfect place to send him."

"So your gonna dry him out." Shikamaru said with an raised eyebrow.

"Exactly"

"Mind if I ask why this is a collaboration mission Milady?" Kakashi asked, popping up another question.

"This prisoner is a S-ranked rouge ninja from the Land of Water. Because of that, they feel that its their responsibility to escort him to the Land of Wind. But..." Tsunade let out an sigh with a hint of irritation. "Since this monster killed a large number of people , including ninja, they don't have enough people available who are qualified for this mission. Because of that, Mei Terumi herself decided to be apart of the escort mission."

"Wait, say what?!" Shikamaru said with a shocked expression. "Shes the Mizukage. Why is she..."

Tsunade held up her hand to stop him. "I know" She said with another irritated sigh. "She thinks about the people of her land first, so this sounds like something she will do. She believes that since she is the one who took him down, the mission would be a lot safer if she went rather sending more mist ninja."

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag. So not only are we escorting the prisoner, but we're also making sure she comes out of the mission in one piece, right?"

"If you wanna look at it that way, go right ahead. I'm not doubting her abilities. Honestly, I believe she can hold her own. But I fear that if something were to happen to her, a few might hold us responsible for it." Tsunade said.

"I see why you made us your first two picks for this team." Kakashi said, understanding the situation.

"As for the rest of the team, since this is a S-rank mission we'll need a medical ninja. No if, ands, or buts about it." Shikamaru stated.

"You're thinking about taking Ino?" Tsunade asked him.

"Naturally I would, but my pick is Sakura. It's clear that she surpasses Ino in medical ninjutsu. Plus, lets not forget that without her, a majority of us, even Naruto, wouldn't have survived the war." Shikamaru replied.

"Alright. We have a strategist, a medic, and a all-around type which is myself." Kakashi announced the type of people on the team. "For the fourth and final member of our team, we need someone who can pull most of the weight if things take an unexpected turn."

"Right" Shikamaru nodded. "Someone with enough poise to take on the prisoner if he breaks free."

"Naruto" Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Tsunade all said in unison.

Tsunade reclined in her chair and crossed her arms. "Looks like you guys have your four-man squad. I wish you two the best of luck. You two are dismissed."

"Thank you Milady. But before we go, there is something I want to ask you." Kakashi said, receiving an raised eyebrow from Tsunade. "Alright, go ahead."

"Has there been any recent operations that require the use of the Anbu black ops?" Kakashi asked.

"Hm?" Tsunade raised another eyebrow to the question. "Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just a little curious. They seem a bit more _quite_ than usual.." Kakashi said, giving her a look.

Shikamaru caught notice of this.

Tsunade caught the hint and nodded. "I see. I'll look into it and see what I find. It is rather unusual."

With that said, both Kakashi and Shikamaru bowed and left the office.

"Hey, Kakashi Sensei." Shikamaru called out to his teammate as they walked down the hallway. "What is this about the Anbu?"

Kakashi looked at Shikamaru at the corner of his eye and scanned the hallway to make sure they are alone. "Sakura came to me earlier today."

"Sakura?" Shikamaru repeated back with a raised eyebrow.

"She said she over heard two people, who are supposedly Anbu, talking about an ongoing operation." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, giving Kakashi a look mixed with confusion and concern. "She told me that one of them spoke about searching for someone, a member of the Uchiha Clan."

"The Uchiha Clan? Could they be referring to Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"That was the first thought that came to my mind as well, so did hers. Considering that Sasuke is a rouge ninja now." Kakashi mentioned. "Also, she said that they mentioned Naruto's name. Something about a altercation that happened in Tanzaku town yesterday. I'm sure he already told you about it."

"You think the guys he mentioned were Anbu?" Shikamaru popped another question. 'Dammit Naruto! What did you get yourself into this time?'

"Can't be sure. According to Naruto, three of them were taken down by an 'ordinary girl'. I would doubt that they were Anbu, but who knows?"

"So what are you going to do?" Shikamaru asked. "It wouldn't be just everyday violence if the Anbu are talking about it."

"I use to be in the Anbu black ops, so I know ways of getting information. Also, I have to deliver a message to a certain _someone_. We may need them for the escort mission." Kakashi told him. "Shikamaru. Pretend that we never had this conversation. It's best that the Anbu don't find out that word of this got out. Understood?"

"Yeah, sure." Shikamaru said with a lazy tiring yawn. "First the new rumors spreading, and now this. Man, what a drag."

"Oh? So you heard about them too? The so calls, The Grim Reaper and The Blood Crow."

As the two engaged in another conversation, a several feet behind them, someone with a gray hooded cloak wearing a Anbu mask, stood leaning behind a wall with their arms crossed. "So someone was ease dropping, eh? No matter. By the time they realize what we're doing, we will already have found the Uchiha Clan's secret that Lord Danzo was searching for." With that said, the person vanished in thin air.

* * *

Back at the Uchiha Canyon. Sakuya and the two Uchiha siblings walked through the canyon, searching for any clues. Both of the siblings took point as they used their Sharingan to detect anything hidden.

"You find anything yet?" The young man asked his sister.

"Nothing so far." The young woman replied back.

"What is it you're looking for with the Sharingan?" Sakuya asked them, wondering what their kekkei gekkei abilities will uncover.

"The text said that the Mirror Wheel Eye will reveal the way to Takamagahara. It's referring to the Sharingan. As for Takamagahara, we're not sure where or what that is." The young woman told her.

"Sakuya. Why don't you rest for a bit. We've been walking non-stop, you must be tired." The young man suggested as he searched.

Sakuya shook her head rejectingly. "I'm fine. I can walk from here all the way to the Land of Fire. No sweat." She said with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Thats a load of horseshit." The young woman said aloud.

As if on cue, her brother imitated the sound of a horse, followed by the two dapping each with their fists.

Sakuya narrowed her eyes that them. "Haha. Very funny you two." She said trying to sound unamused. But in truth, she fought the urge to chuckle at their joke. They knew she was bluffing.

"Stop trying to act tough all the time and take a breather. You've been through a lot already as it is, Little Red." The young man said to her.

Sakuya put her hands on her hips. "If you think I'm some weak little girl who can't handle the outdoors. Then you're sorely mistaking!"

"Okay okay. Suit yourself." With that said, the Uchiha siblings walked further ahead, continuing their search.

After seeing that their far enough away, Sakuya sat down on a nearby rock and let out a sigh of relief, happy to finally be off her feet. "Phew. I'm exhausted. The is no way in hell I can walk all the way to the Land of Fire. I'll just be killing my feet. If big mouth found out that I'm exhausted, he'll never shut up."

Sakuya looked up to the gray cloudy sky above her. A gentle breeze came through the canyon, bring relief as it hit Sakuya's face and flowed through her long red hair. "Ahh. That feels nice." She said in a blissful tone as she closed her eyes. "...Mom" She muttered after reopening her eyes. She held up the bandaged up double-edged sword in her right hand and stared that it. "Guide me, with your spirit...and through your sword. The Rakuyo." She said as she held the bandaged up sword high.

"Hey Sakuya! We found something!" One of the siblings shouted to her. With that, she got up from the rock and ran towards their location.

Once she caught up to them, the three found themselves standing in front of a large stone.

"What did you find?" Sakuya asked them.

"Chakra flow is coming from behind this stone." The female sidling told her. "Step back you two." Is all she said as she grabbed the handle of her Murasama blade.

Both her brother and Sakuya took more than a few steps back. More like...7 feet!

The young woman let out a calm and steady exhaled, getting a good grip on her sword's handle.

"What is she doing?" Sakuya asked. Feeling curiosity and ,strangely, excitement building up inside her. As if she is a child watching a circus performance.

"Shes controlling her breathing." The young man answered her. Sakuya looked at him a little confused. "Just watch Little Red. You'll see."

After a moment went by, the young woman draw out her Chikage in one fast swift movement and struck the large stone. A few seconds later, cuts began to appear on the stone and it fall to nothing but dust and tiny pieces, revealing a large tunnel in front of them.

"Whoa!" Sakuya said astonished and eyes as wide as the moon itself. "I've...never in my life seen anyone do that before!."

"She focuses her chakra in her sword. Chikage: The Bloodedge. Doing that, her attacks become quicker, sharper, deadly accurate. You know, seeing her do that reminds me of our late mother." The young man said as her walk off towards his sister.

"Their mother?" Sakuya said to herself before following suit.

"You just had to make it all dramatic." The young man said to his sister as he went to examine the tunnel.

"Aw. You jealous bro?" She taunted him.

"Where do you think it leads?" Sakuya asked as she looked into the tunnel, seeing a stone staircase that leads downward.

"Only one way to find out." The young woman said before descending down the stairs with the other two following behind.

The descent down the stone stairs wasn't an easy travel. Since the staircase lead down underground, of course it would start to get darker the further away you get from the entrance. The male Uchiha created a torch with a small fire style jutsu. Upon reaching the end of the staircase which felt like it went on for an eternity, the three found themselves looking that a gigantic stone structure built like some sort of doorway.

"What...is this? The text didn't say anything about a stone structure." The young woman said while looking at the cryptic writing on the stone.

"Remember. The mirror wheel eye reveals the way. We should use our Sharingan for this." The young man said to his sister. She gave him a nod and they both activated their Sharingan.

Almost immediately after they did, the stone structure began to glow with a azure blue hue, illuminating the darkness around the three. Sakuya and the siblings looked around vigorously, not having the slightest clue of what is happening. A mist began to appear, forming a misty doorway on the stone structure.

"The path is open. Transcend the mist to Takamagahara." Both of siblings read in unison as the words on the misty stone gate appeared before them. After giving each other looks, the three of them stuck out their hands to touch the mist. The mist felt cool, almost like the mist in the Land of Water. Without a moment hesitation, the three passed through the mist. At first they couldn't see a thing due to the mist, but once it cleared, what they saw next made their mouths drop.

They found themselves in a totally different location. Wherever they are, they were no longer in the Land of Stone. They found themselves standing of a grassy hill. It is night time in the location their in. A full moon hung in the partially clouded night sky, moonlight illuminating the darkness around them. A large field of lush green grass surrounded them and behind them they can see a large dense forest of trees. In front of them, out in the distance, they can see a large manor with a gothic architecture. A great lake sat behind it, the moonlight reflecting on it's waters.

"This is...beautiful." Sakuya said with astonishment in her voice.

"Do you have any idea what land we're in?" The young man asked his sister.

The young woman shook her head in response. "That must be the hideout our uncle told us about." She said pointing the dark gothic manor. "Well. What are we standing around for? Let's find out why our clan would go so far to hide this place." With that said, they walked towards the manor.

Upon entering the manor, they are greeted with a large dark room that has a staircase leading to the second floor. Suddenly, candles and torches lit up with fire illuminating the large room. This put the three on guard. After seeing the nothing is coming out to attack them, they reflexed but didn't lower their guard. The inside the manor almost looked like a palace. The floor in the room is made of wood and statues of people stood along the walls. Pillars supported the second floor of the manor and the steps of the staircase leading up to the second floor is covered with a red carpet that reaches all the way to the main door. The one thing the three notices the most in the room is the large glass window the has the shape of the Uchiha crest in it's design.

"Alright. Let's spread out and search this place before we get settled in." The young man said to his sister and Sakuya, which he received a nod as a response.

After exploring the entire manor from top to bottom, the three finally settled in. For now, this will be their safe haven and HQ.

"Alright guys. Time to get down to business." The young man walked in the dining room where her sister and Sakuya are sitting that a long wooden dining table. He is still wearing his crow mask and crow feathered cloak.

"So what will out first course action be?" His sister asked him. She too is still wearing her crow mask and crow feathered cloak. Sakuya had a new change of clothes. Since the clothes she took from the camp to wear were a bit too big for her, the young woman let her have some of her clothes. Sakuya now has on a purple jacket with black outlines and a black short-sleeved blouse underneath. A dark purple skirt with a slit in the middle and black outlines. Black boots with heels and long black gloves that reach up to her elbows.

"If we're to fulfill our objective, then we need to form a group. We need people who will contribute abilities to help us take down Itachi Uchiha." The young man stated.

His sister sat in her chair with her legs and arms crossed, nodding in agreement. "We won't take just anyone. We need people who have skills and experience or else he'll just kill them off with a simple genjutsu. Sakuya here already proved to us a few minutes ago that she can fight and hold her own. I must say, I'm impressed. I never seen anyone do that with their chakra, and you're pretty skilled with that weapon of yours. What is it called again?"

"The Rakuyo. It used to belong to my late mother." Sakuya couldn't tell because of their masks, but the sibling's expressions frowned when she mentioned her mother. "Your's is called the Chikage, correct?"

"Yup. It's-"

"Hey we can talk about our toys later. We need to plan our first move." The young man interrupted his sister.

The young woman frowned underneath her mask. " Aww. Are you mad because no one asked you about your little Burial Blade?" She said to him. Sounding as if she is talking to a child.

The young man shot a look towards her. "Seriously Riz-"

"Anyway. I what our first course of action will be." She said, cutting off her brother. "According to our sources, the S-ranked rouge ninja known as the 'Nightmare of the Hidden Mist' is chained up in a cave somewhere in the Land of Waves. Given his reputation and status, we can use him."

"I see what you're getting that. But that monster? Are you aware of how many people he has killed and, let alone, eaten?" Sakuya brought up the facts known about the 'monster' their attempting to recruit.

"Yes, we are. And we need a individual like him to join us." The young woman told her.

"If we're going to be recruiting S-rank rouge ninjas then we might as well be another Akatsuki or something." Sakuya commented on the decision being made.

"Unlike the Akatsuki, we're not aiming for world domination." The young man said. "This will be a covert operation. I will avoid engaging into combat. If push comes to shove, then we'll no choice but to take our gloves off. Good news is that the Land of Waves doesn't have a hidden village. So this operation should go problem free, but we should still be prepared."

His sister nodded. "Also, if it comes to it. Sakuya here will be our secret weapon to taking home the prize."

"What? Me?" Sakuya blinked and pointed to herself, looking confused.

"Thats riiiight. You. That chain technique you tried on me earlier might come in handy." The young woman said.

"B-But" Sakuya started. "I'm still trying to improve on it. What if its not strong enough to restrain him?"

"Don't worry about it. We'll be going to the Land of Waves two days from know. You'll have time to improve, and we'll help out. We have some improving of our own to do as well." The young man told her.

Sakuya let out a sigh of relief, thinking that they were leaving first thing tomorrow mourning. "Oh yeah. There is something I want to ask you two?"

"Oh?" The young woman said with curiosity in her voice. "Okay, ask away."

"Can't you two take off your masks for me? I wanna see what you guys look it. Plus, it's kinda hard to get use to talking to someone who always have a crow mask on. Seriously, you guys look like you're part of an occult or something."

"Ouch. Twist the knife why do you." The young man said to her.

"Looks likes shes on to us. I had such high hopes for you Sakuya." The young woman sighed, getting up from her chair and starting to pull out her Chikage. "Hold her down."

"Got it!" Her brother replied as he lunged that Sakuya.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" She shouted, jumping out of her chair and falling down.

Both of the Uchiha siblings busted out laughing. "Sakuya, you should've seen your face!"

Sakuya reached up, grabbed the edge of the table and pulled herself up. The expression on her face wasn't a smiling nor joking one. "That is not funny you assholes! You actually freaked me out there!"

"W-We know! It was p-priceless!" The young woman said through her laughter.

Sakuya's eyebrow twitched. She slammed her fist into the palm of her hand, cracking her knuckles. The sound of it made the siblings jump. "Okay, instead you taking your masks off for me. How about I break them off!" She said with anger in her tone.

"Aw shit!" The young man snapped out of his laughing fit. "She gets it first, it was her idea." He pointed to his sister.

"I should hit you first for being a pussy!"

"She should hit you first for being a pussy!"

Both of the girls snapped that him. The brother formed a time out gesture with his hands. "Okay you two, chill out! Damn. First their on your side, then they turn against you. I swear I think girls can be two-faced." He said as he started to take off his mask.

His sister said nothing as she too started to take of her mask.

* * *

That afternoon, in a forest somewhere in the Land of Fire. A lone individual walked through the forest. This person has on a black cloak that covers their attire and wearing a black metal gauntlet on their right arm that is revealing outside of the cloak. The design of the gauntlet looked to a demonic-like design. On their back they have a sword in a gigantic iron sheath shaped like a great sword. It is silver and has some insignias engraved in it. Their sword and gauntlet clinked with each step they took. The person is none other than Sasuke Uchiha!

As a rouge ninja, Sasuke has been traveling alone ever since the war and he barely goes around the leaf village. In less than two years he became known through out the world as "The Black Knight".

He walked through the forest, only the clinking sounds of his weapon and gauntlet echoing through the silence. Sasuke then heard a small russel in the brushes and stopped walking. He listened as the russeling got closer and closer. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small figure bolt out of the brushes. In one swift fluid movement, Sasuke pulled out a needle and threw it at the figure with deadly accuracy. The needle hit it's target through the heart, it revealed to be a rabbit.

After collecting his meal, Sasuke started a cooking fire. He took his sword off his back and laid it next to him on a log he is sitting on. Sasuke then pulled out a frying pan, a kuni, two potatoes, and a bottle of Sake. He cut up one of the potatoes and placed it on the frying pan. He then began skinning the rabbit, cutting the meat off the body and putting it on the frying pan as well. Using his gauntlet, Sasuke held the frying pan over the fire, channeling his chakra to the gauntlet so it doesn't get hot. After using his kuni to cook the meat and potatoes. He picked up his bottle of sake with his free hand and pulled the cork off with his teeth. With that, he poured a tiny bit of the sake of on the frying pan, causing flames to flare up momentarily.

Now that his dinner is ready, Sasuke stuck one of the meat with his kuni and began eating.

"Well. That smells good." Came a familiar voice from behind a nearby tree.

"I was wondering when you'll come out of hiding." Sasuke said as he continued eating.

A figure of a person stepped out from behind the tree and into the light of the fire. It is Kakashi.

"What do you want Kakashi?" Sasuke said, tossing him a uncut potato which Kakashi caught.

"I've come to deliver a message from the fifth Hokage." Kakashi told him.

"A message, huh? Why a is Hokage taking orders from another Hokage?" Sasuke said after swallowing the food in his mouth and washing it down with a bottle of water. "Whatever it is, it doesn't concern me. I'm obligated to no one, not even the leaf, only myself. You of all people should already know that Kakashi."

"I know, but you might want to let this concern you. For your sake." Kakashi received a look from Sasuke when he said that. "Lately, a lot of things have been happening. One of them are the new rumors spreading around."

"You mean the mass mercenary group that was slaughtered." Sasuke mentioned the incident that happened in the Land of Stone.

"Well its good to see that you already heard about it. The news originated from a small group of mercenaries who survived the ordeal. Obviously, what they witnessed caused psychological damage. The story of the event changes each time it is told, so its hard to determine what really happened. But there is one thing in particular that all of the stories have in common."

"What is that?" Sasuke asked, not showing a hint of interest nor curiosity.

"The pair that killed their comrades possess red eyes with a wheel pattern. Sasuke, their referring to the Sharingan." Sasuke's eyes lite up just a bit went Kakashi mentioned the Sharingan. "One is male. Their calling him The Grim Reaper. The other is female. Their calling her The Blood Crow. According the eye witnesses accounts, the pair wears black cloaks with tattered cloths that look akin to crow feathers, and they have crow masks covering their faces. The male wields a weapon that transforms from a curved sword to a great scythe. The female wields a red Murasama blade. Thats all that is giving about them."

"A transformable weapon, huh?" Sasuke said to himself, looking towards his sword. A smirk appearing on him face.

"Lady Hokage requests that you provide any information you come across in the criminal underworld regarding this. And there is another thing I want to bring to your attention, its the Anbu."

Sasuke looked back that him.

"It came to my knowledge that their looking for someone, an Uchiha."

"It could be the pair you mentioned."

"There is a really high possibility it could be, but I'm not sure. Watch her back Sasuke." Kakashi said with seriousness and a bit of worry in his voice. "Two days from now, I'm leaving on a S-ranked escort mission from the Land of Waves to the Land of Wind. I 'm sure you remember the Land of Waves. We're escorting a prisoner known as the 'Nightmare of the Hidden Mist'."

"Oh. That monster." Sasuke said with no fear in his voice when he said the name. "Why are you telling me about this?"

"I have a feeling that we might need some extra musc-

"Too bad. Go find someone else." Sasuke cut him off.

Kakashi sighed. Knowing that it won't be easy to convince Sasuke to join him. "Well. I can't really force you to do anything. I've already delivered the message so I'll take my leave." Kakashi turned to leave but stopped. "Think about it Sasuke. You say you're longer obligated to the leaf, but there are still people you care about who live there, correct? Just think about what would happen if the escort mission ends in failure and that monster is roaming free again."

Without saying a word, Sasuke packed up his supplies, put out the fire, and put his sword on his back. "Hmph. Whatever." He said as he began to walk away.

Kakashi let out small chuckle. "Letting your words hide your true feelings. Heh, typical Sasuke." With that said, he vanished in thin air.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading everyone, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. With each chapter, I'll have something juicy happening. Chapter three is where the blood starts pumping. Reviews, Favs, and Follows are appreciated. Just seeing the number of views go up is enough to make my day, but I would still like to hear your thoughts. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Oh, as for Uchiha Canyon. I made that up on the spot.**

 **Also, who do you think the Uchiha siblings are? I'll reveal their identity in the Land of Waves. And what clan do you think Sakuya is a part of? I put in three hints that points towards a certain clan. Thanks for reading. This is Chronicles calling it a wrap.**


	3. The Nightmare Released! Carnage erupts!

**AN: Here you go guys! Please leave a review!**

Naruto and his team stood in front of the entrance to the Land of Waves. The travel from the Land of Fire to the Land of Waves was a rather smooth one since there were no bandits or unsavory individuals to get in their way. The entrance to the Land of Waves is a great bridge that connects the island to the main land. A sign on the entrance gave the name of the bridge, The Great Naruto Bridge.

Just the sight of the bridge brought back memories for Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi.

"Wow. It's been forever since we last been here." Naruto said, thinking back to when Team Seven first came here. "Looks like they finished the bridge after all."

"Yeah, I know. This is where we had our first C-rank mission." Sakura mentioned.

"Well, giving how things unfolded. We can't say it was really a C-rank mission, now can we?" Kakashi pointed out, remembering the events that transpired.

"Why do you say that?" Shikamaru asked him. "What happened here?"

"To keep the story short, unseen factors began to revealed themselves as we got closer to the Land of Waves. One of them being Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist. What was meant to be a simple C-rank mission escalated to a B-rank mission or higher." Kakashi informed him. "But in the end it all turn out fine. Also, is was Naruto who made a huge impact on the people here."

Shikamaru smirked. "I bet so. Why else would they name a bridge after him."

"I was surprised myself when I found out they did. Wonder how Inari and the old man are doing." Naruto mentioned the boy named Inari and his grandfather, Tazuna.

"As much as you like to go pay them a visit, it would have to wait Naruto. Remember, we're for the prisoner." Kakashi reminded him about their mission.

Naruto huffed and put on a disappointed look. He hunched over, allowing his arms the dangle. "Oh yeah. Thats right, I almost forget."

Shikamaru only let out a silent sigh while Sakura just face palmed. 'Idiot'

"Times are wasting. Its best we get to the island before the heavy fog rolls in." Kakashi said to them before walking off. The others followed suit.

* * *

Upon reaching the end of the bridge, they arrived at a bustling marketing town filled with merchants, travelers, etc. When Naruto and Team Seven first came here, it used to be a small fishing village. Since the construction of the bridge was completed, the village prospered and grew into the town it is today.

"Its kinda hard to believe that this use to be a small fishing village." Sakura commented, amazed that how large the village became.

"So you're finally here." Came a female voice from behind them. The four turned around only to be greeted by a familiar face.

Greeting them is a tall slender woman with green eyes. She has long brown hair that reach down to her ankles that is styled into a herringbone pattern. One of the bangs of her hair covers her right eye. She wears a long-sleeved dark blue dress that falls between the knees with a mesh top on underneath. She also has a skirt on underneath that is the same color as her dress. Lastly, she has on mesh leggings and high-heeled pink sandals with chin guards reaching her knees. This woman is Mei Terumi. The Fifth Mizukage.

Standing next to her is a middle-aged man with blue hair that is styled in a moused-up manner. He has a eye patch covering his right eye and two talismans on each ear. He has on a standard striped grey suit with green haori that has white trimmings that stops halfway down over them. This is her bodyguard, Ao.

"Lady Mizukage" Kakashi said in a respective manner as he and the team gave her a respective bow.

"It's been quite awhile since I've last seen you four, especially you Lord Kakashi." Mei replied back in a respective manner of her own.

"Please, there is no need for the formalities. I'm here simply as a shinobi of the Leaf." Kakashi responded. "Besides, I'm not in charge of running the village as of right now."

"That may be true, but it doesn't rule out the fact that you too are a Kage. One of us." Mei said with a friendly smile. Acknowledging that Kakashi Hatake, The Sixth Hokage, is one of them.

"Surely, you must think of yourself of higher quality. You're no longer on the same status as your peers. Something I try to keep in mind of Milady." Ao slightly looked towards Mei who only rolled her eyes in response and looked towards Naruto, Kakashi and Shikamaru.

 _'Looks like Lady Tsunade sent one of the good looking ones. Unfortunately, Kakashi is one of the Hokage which means he is out of the question. *Sigh* What a shame.'_

"Lady Mizukage, we must go and discuss the operation of the mission. The containment barrier we'll be escorting the prisoner in is close to completion." Ao said to Mei, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, of course. Follow us this way." Mei said with a small sigh. With Ao around, she never gets a chance to let her mind wonder off on something else other than work." ' _Stern as ever. When we get back to the village. I'm forcing him to take a day off.'_

"Right. Naruto. Sakura." Kakashi called out to the two, gaining their attention. "Shikamaru and I will go with them. You two meet up with the team creating the containment barrier and make sure everything is prepped and ready for the mission."

"Yes sir!" Both of them replied in unison.

Just then, Naruto suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and a pair of breast pressed against his back. "Who've thought I find you here my blond haired hero." Said a familiar female voice.

This caught Naruto by surprise, he didn't even sense this person sneaking up on him. "Ahh! W-Who the heck is that?!" Naruto looked behind him to catch sight of a familiar face. "Hey wait. You're...Rize?!"

Rize gave him a friendly smile in response. "Bingo! Bingo! You win a prize!" She said cheerfully as she pinched and kissed Naruto's cheek.

Naturally, Naruto began to blush uncontrollably. Sakura, completely shocked and thrown off that the moment, is unaware that her eyebrow is twitching.

"WHA- H-Hey! Cut it out! Whats your problem?!" Naruto said feeling a little embarrassed and awkward that the moment. In truth, Naruto didn't mind Rize kissing him as gratitude. Naturally, He actually found her pretty cute, but he wished it were Sakura who jumped on his back though.

"Ahem! Naruto." Sakura said with her arms crossed and a serious look on her face. "Do you mind telling me who this is?"

Seeing the look on Sakura's face made Naruto feel a little uncomfortable. "W-Well. You see...I, uh.." Naruto struggled to find an answer for Sakura. _'Aw crap! I don't like the way she is looking that me. If I don't think of something to say quickly, she might clobber me!'_

Seeing that her blond haired hero is in a tight spot, Rize jumped off Naruto's back and introduced herself. "Names Rize. Please to make your acquittance Miss uh..."

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno." Sakura replied, still maintaining the serious look on her face. Looking at Naruto.

Rize examined Sakura for a second and saw the look in her eye. "Oh! I'm so sorry." She said with a bow. "I had no idea that Naruto is taken."

"Wait, say what?" Sakura blinked with surprise and started to blush. "W-Where did you even get that from?!"

"Well, considering the look you had in your eyes when I kissed him tells it all." Rize pointed out.

 _'Her eyes?'_ Naruto thought in confusion.

"What the- Naruto and I are not together! How can you even assume that just by looking that my eyes?!"

"I actually agree with Miss Rize." Mei spoke out. "I saw the look as well. Its blatantly obvious. Also your expression isn't really helping you with your defense."

"WHAT?!" Sakura couldn't believe what she is hearing.

"Thats not explaining how you can tell just by looking at her eyes." Shikamaru said with a hint of annoyance in his tone, knowing that is probably something bothersome.

"Thats the same thing I'm thinking." Ao said with his arms crossed. Kakashi on the other hand knew it is pointless to voice anything.

Mei chuckled. "It's something only we girls can point out within each other."

"I know right. Thank you for supporting ma'a-" The moment Rize caught sight of Mei, her eyes widen. "You're the Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi! It's an honor!" She said with a respectable bow. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you earlier."

Mei couldn't help but chuckle at Rize's reaction towards her. "Oh, it quite alright. No need to be all too formal here."

Shikamaru let out an irritated sigh. "Of course it would be something that only girls can point out. Man, I swear girls are bothersome."

Mei only looked at Shikamaru from the corner of her eye. _'This one would be alright too, if only he didn't complain.'_

"Don't be ridiculous. That doesn't mean we're together, right Naruto?" Sakura said with certainty in her voice. But she never got her answer. "Naruto, do you hear me talking to you ?!" She turned to Naruto to catch him daydreaming.

 _'Sakura got jealous when Rize kissed me? Wait. Does that mean...'_ A big smile started to appear on his face, but the moment it did, Sakura grabbed him by his collar and shook him.

"What the hell are you smiling about Naruto?! Wake the hell up! You're not helping me out here at all!" Sakura yelled with anger, shaking poor Naruto furiously.

"Ahhh! What did I do?! What did I do?!"

Rize couldn't help but giggle at the two. "They seem cute...to...gether...? Hey wait a minute Naruto. Weren't you with someone else the other da-" Before she could finish her question, someone suddenly punched her in the top of her head, causing her to cover her head with her hands and groan in pain. Only one person would do that to her. "Ow! Kazato. You little..."

"I figured you would be off somewhere causing trouble. What fight did you get into this time meathead?" Her brother said as he stood behind her, carrying a large black case over his shoulder. Wonder whats in there?

"You're just as bad as me dammit! Who are you to try to keep me in check?!" Rize fired at her brother.

Kazato didn't like the tone his sister is picking with him. "Someone has to watch over your ass or else you're just gonna get caught up in some more shit!"

"Right back at you bro! Mom was right about you! You point out other peoples mistakes and errors without even realizing your own! You're a splitting image of dad!"

"Oh really? Then in that case, you a splitting image of mom! A freaking thrill seeker! You properly get into dangerous situations just for shits and giggles! You damn adrenaline-addicted hedgehog!" The last part of Kazato's insult referred to Rize's hair.

Rize rolled her eyes. "Pfft. Whatever you mindless pyromaniac!" Both of the siblings glared a each other. Forehead touching forehead. Eventually the siblings broke eye contact and looked away from each other.

 _'Oh boy. The next thing that is just as bothersome than girls is sibling confrontation. For once I'm glad I'm a only child. The last thing I want is a sister who has mom's temper and attitude. It would totally be a real drag.'_ Shikamaru thought as he let out a tiring yawn with his hand behind his head.

"Lady Mizukage. We have wasted enough time here. We must go over the plans of the mission." Ao told Mei, wanting to get back to business.

"Hold on just a minute there Ao." Mei held up her left hand, telling him to wait. "Excuse me. Young man? Your names Kazato, correct?"

Kazato gave her a surprised expression. "Y-Yes ma'am. Thats right. What about it?" 'What does the Mizukage want with me?'

"If you don't mind me asking. How old are you?" She then asked him.

Kazato blinked with a surprise expression still on his face. "My age?"

At that moment, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ao, and Naruto looked at Mei with the same thoughts going through their mind. _'Oh no!'_

"I'm..." While Kazato is trying to answer her question, Shikamaru and Naruto stood behind Mei. They were shaking their heads and making cut off gesture with their hands, telling him not to answer. Kakashi and Ao on the other hand just gave him looks that says 'Don't answer if you know whats good for you.'

Kazato looked that the four of them with a strange look. He then looked that Mei who is waiting for his answer. He caught notice of the look she is giving him. Kazato is all too familiar with this look. _'Wait-wait-wait. Is she attracted to me?_ ' Kazato quickly examined her from head to toe. _'Damn! That long hair. I'm a sucker for girls with long hair. And she gotta rack too! Hm. I like to see more of her.'_ A smile appeared on his face. "I'm 19"

At that moment, both Naruto and Shikamaru face palmed while Ao and Kakashi just let out a small sigh.

 _'Not too young AND legal. Hes also quite handsome. Hopefully if fate wills it, I might be able to get this one.'_ "You know, if you're looking a bit of fun I'm willing to-"

"I'm sorry Lady Mizukage." Rize jumped in. "You really don't want my brother. See, he has this skin condition where he prunes and wrinkles up like a dusty old geezer when he gets excited, sexually and emotionally. Trust me, I'm his sister. I know. I use to change his diapers. Seriously, do you really want to see a dry wrinkled up dick that can't grow no more than two inc-" Before she could go any futher, Kazato covered her mouth with his free hand.

"What the hell?! Shut your retarded ass up you damn cockblocker! Also, how the hell could you have change my diapers if I'm a year older than you?! Dumbass!"

"A wrinkled up what now?" Sakura now has an cocked eyebrow that what she heard from Rize.

"What the hell?" Is all Naruto said to all that he heard.

"How unfortunate Lady Mizukage. Looks like this concludes this conversation. Now we must go." With that said, Ao did a one handed hand sign that created a whirlwind around him, Mei, Kakashi, and Shikamaru.

"Hey wait a minute, I'm not-" Before Mei could finish her statement, the four of them vanished.

Once they left, Rize broke free of her brother's grip. "Hey, I did you a favor."

"How is that? By spilling bullshit?" Kazato said, seeming a little angry about the lie Rize told. "In case you haven't notice, just about the whole town heard your loud ass." He motioned to nearby passbyers giving them weird looks.

"Did you not see us when we were telling you not to answer her question?" Naruto stepped in.

"Yeah, I did. Whats wrong with that?" Kazato asked.

"Kazato. Shes the fifth Mizukage and you're...'you'." Rize pointed. "How will that even work out?"

"Pfft. Hey, she was coming on to me."

"She even tried flirting with me once upon a time." Naruto mentioned, remembering when he first met Mei.

"Wait. She did?" This is news to Sakura.

Naruto nodded. "Yup. From what I hear, she'll go for almost anyone."

"Oh?" A thought came to Kazato's mind when Naruto said that. "Um. Shes not a thought, right?"

Rize almost busted out laughing after hearing that.

"No-no-no. Shes just looking for someone to marry, thats all." Sakura answered his question, trying to keep a straight face.

"Marriage, huh?" Kazato put his chin between his thumb and index finger. "I'm not ready for marriage, but I will take up on her offer for fun."

"Of course you would." Rize said expectingly.

"Anyway, so you're The Naruto Uzumaki, right? Its a pleasure to get to meet you in person. My sister won't shut the hell up about you." _'So this is the guy who ended the war. And he has the same last name as Little Red. A cousin maybe?'_

"You make it sound like I gossip and fangirl over him." Rize looked at her brother from the corner of her eye.

Kazato then brought his attention to Sakura. "As you've already heard, I'm Kazato. I'm the older brother of dumbass over here." He said pointing a thumb at Rize. Rize stuck out her tongue and made faces at Kazato.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno." Sakura greeted with a friendly smile. 'I don't know why. But these two seem familiar to me. Have I met them somewhere before?'

"I'd like to stay and chat with you guys but my sister and I have to move the next town. I originally came here to give her this." Kazato held out a long black case to Rize.

"I told you I was coming back."

"I figured you would get side tracked, so I told Little Red go on without we."

Rize growled while taking the case. "Whatever, let's just go. See you guys later! Have fun with your date!" Rize waved as they left, walking towards the exit to leave town.

"By the way Naruto! Thats one fine looking girlfriend you have there!" Kazato shouted with a snicker.  
Rize elbowed him in the gut and took off running. "Thats pay back for hitting me in the head!"

"Dammit Rize!" Kazato took off after her.

"Okay, thank y- Wait?! Girlfriend?!" Sakura twitched another eyebrow. 'Not this again!'

Naruto laughed as he waved to the two. "Haha! I know! Thank y-" Without warning, Sakura punched Naruto's head into the ground, literally.

"Hmph!" Is all Sakura said as she walked off.

* * *

Else where in the town, Rize and Kazato stood on the rooftop of a building waiting for their red haired teammate, Sakuya Uzumaki. Both of them have on their black crowfeathered hooded cloaks and crow masks on. Kazato wore his hood while Rize did not, allowing her long hair to hang out.

Kazato rubbed his stomach where his sister elbowed him.

"Aw. Does it still hurt big brother?" Rize taunted him. "Perhaps you'll think twice before hitting me."

"Please. I ate that soft hit of yours." Kazato looked that her thought his mask.

Rize chuckled. "I can see. And it looks I gave you a stomachache."

Just then, Sakuya appeared on the rooftop in front of the siblings. Sakuya has on the same black crowfeathered hooded cloak the siblings have on along a crow mask. Like Rize, Sakuya didn't wear her hood, allowing her long red hair to hang out.

"How did it go?" Rize asked her.

"I know where the prisoner is." Sakuya pointed towards a mountain area. "His is being held somewhere in the mountains, but there is a problem. I've detected some sort of barrier jutsu that separates him from us. The only way we can get pass it is to find the person who casted the jutsu and have them dispel it."

"Alright then. Let's go find this person. With our Sharingan, we can help locate them." Kazato said, getting ready to take off, but Sakuya stopped him.

"Oh? There is no need to go looking for them. I already caught'em." She pointed towards a man tied up with tape over his mouth. He is squirming to break free, but to no avail.

Kazato whistled with impression. "Wow. And in least than ten minutes. Sakuya, you bad." Kazato praised her.

Sakuya started to blush a little under her mask. "Well, uh, thank you."

"I'm impressed as well. A lot faster than how I could've done it." Rize walked up to the man, sat on her heels and removed the tape from his mouth. "Hey, we need you to help us out here for a bit buddy." She said with a bit of sweetness in her tone.

The man glared that her. "Burn in hell! Like I'll ever help you!" Ouch!

"We know you will." Rize said in a cheery tone as she grabbed the man by the throat with her right hand and stared deep into his eyes while activating her Sharingan. The three tomoes of her sharingan began to rotate clockwise.

The man is frozen, unable to break eye contact from the Sharingan that is taking control of him. His eyes eventually began blank and the Sharingan design appeared in his eyes, indicating that he is under the influences of Rize's genjutsu. With that, Rise cut him free with a kuni and the man stood up.

"This way." Is all the man said before walking off.

"She hypnotized him, didn't she?" Sakuya asked Kazato, remembering one of the basic abilities of the Sharingan she read about back at Takamagahara.

"Yup. The guys is completely at her mercy. We can hit multiple targets with the genjutsu, but having too many targets will increase the chance of them breaking free. The fewer, the better." Kazato informed.

With that said, they followed after Rize and the man under her genjutsu.

Sakuya and the Uchiha siblings tailed the man via rooftops. They free ran through the town until the man got to a forest and entered it. Still not wanting to be seen, the three traveled by trees. An hour after entering the mountains the man came to a large cave with a barrier blocking it. The man performed a hand sign and deactivated the jutsu. The trio landed beside the man.

"So this is where their holding The Nightmare of the Hidden Mist." Kazato said as he walked into the cave with Sakuya following behind.

Before Rize followed after them, she looked into the man's eyes again. "Do us a big favor and forget everything you did and saw here, okay? Night." She said the last part in her usual cheery tone as the man fainted.

When the trio walked into the cave, the air inside is rather humid. Probably because of the air from the outside traveling into the cave when the barrier was lifted. In front of the trio, they found what looked like a man tied up in chains. Both of his arms and legs are spread out by the chains and his head hung down with a chain wrapped around it. His hair appears to be dark blue. He had on nothing but brown dirty ragged pants, stained with blood. That first glance he appears to look like an ordinary man, but with a closer look you can tell that there is something that isn't normal.

His body is slim looking and his skin looked dried and shribbled up, kinda like a fish that was left out in the sun. The color of his skin is blue and it looked really pale. A slight breathing can be heard coming from the man.

"So this is The Nightmare of the Hidden Mist." Sakuya said to herself as she gazed upon the man in front of them.

"What is it? Is it finally meal time?" The man said in a deep voice that sound a bit slow in tone.

"I could whip you up something, but I doubt my meals would have the exotic taste you carve." Rize answered, pretending to be the meal server.

The man lifted up his head and revealed his face. He has what looks like gills on his cheeks and pitch black eyes that are cold and lifeless. His teeth appears to be razor sharp, like a shark!

The trio were a little startled that first when they saw how much this man resembled a shark. Eyes pitch black just like a shark. This is the face of the monster everyone feared, The Nightmare of the Hidden Mist.

"Who the hell are you?" The shark humanoid asked them, still looking at them with his pitch black eyes.

"Your The Nightmare of the Hidden Mist. Akuma Hohojirozame, aren't you?" Kazato asked them shark man, not letting himself be intimidated by his appears.

"I am. And who are you?" Akuma replied.

"We're forming a group and are looking for formidable individuals that will join us." Rize told him calmly despite being in front of a monster who slaughtered and ate hundreds of people.

Sakuya caught notice of this and is rather amazed. _'They manage to keep themselves calm while talking to this guy. It's just like how mom handled situations. I wonder, whats their story?'_

"A group?" Akuma said with an raised eyebrow.

"Thats right. And we chose you to be our newest member. If you want out of this place then you'll have to join us." Kazato told him.

"And if I were to say no?"

"Then we'll take you by force if necessary."

Akuma looked at him with another raised eyebrow. "Do you know who you're talking too, boy?"

"From where we're standing, it's an dried up prisoner who can't really do much of anything on his own." Sakuya spoke up. "And your body is completely dried of water, you're pretty much dehydrated by now. So you don't have any strength at all."

Akuma chuckled. "Is that so little girl?" He let another chuckle. "You're right about water being my source of strength, but you seem to have forgetten one thing. I can also get my strength from the wet climate air of this land. And since you three were so generous enough to take down that pesky barrier..." With that, the color of Akuma's skin started to return and the dried wrinkles started to disappear. The muscles in his body started to buff up just a bit as he started pulling the chains on his arms. "I've been storing up strength the moment you took that damn barrier down! And thanks you, I'm FREE!" With a might pull, Akuma broke the chains of the walls of the cave, creating a dust cloud.

"No!" Sakuya shouted as the dust cloud blocked her vision and began to cough.

"Dammit!" Both Rize and Kazato swore and were coughing as well.

Shortly, the dust cloud cleared and standing in front of the trio is Akuma. Akuma appeared a bit bigger and taller than he seemed to be. He looked down at three with eyes filled with ravenous hunger.

"As a reward for freeing me. You three get the honor of me devouring you one by one, nice and slow. At least you'll have a chance to say any last prays or have any last thoughts! Ahahaha-hahaha!" Akuma let out a sadistic laugh, showing all of his razor sharp teeth.

The trio got ready to defend themselves.

"Wait" Akuma started sniffing the air. A big smile appeared on his face. "You three nice good, but I smell something else that is even better! Something that brings back memories!" Akuma's mouth began to drool as he sniffed the once more. "Oh yes! I know that scent from anywhere. You're in the area, aren't you? MEI...TERUMI!" He shouted out.

"Of course. He would go after the Mizukage." Rize gritted her teeth.

"Sakuya! The jutsu!" Rize yelled out.

"Right" Sakuya responded. But before she could do anything, Akuma disappeared into a mist/fog and reappeared just outside of the cave entrance. "I'm not full strength yet. It'll be an easy win for her if I try fighting her like this. Also..." Akuma looked down at the man on the ground who is just regaining conscious of Riza's genjutsu.

"W-Wha?! Where am I? Why am I that the prisoner's cave?" Man asked himself in confusion. He then looked up and saw Akuma staring down that him. "Wha- What are you doing out of the cave?! How did you break free from the restrains?!"

A twisted grin appeared on Akuma's face. "It looks like you were also generous enough to bring me an appetizer." He said as he grabbed the him by his throat. The man squirmed and struggled to break free, but to no avail. Akuma brought the man up to him face so they can see eye to eye. "I do remember you talking shit and acting cocky when you were locking me up. So I'm just a little fish, huh? Then you're fish food."

"No! No! AHHHH!"

Akuma bit into the man's torso, ripping away that the flesh and dipping into the organs. The man let out a bloodcurdling scream as Akuma ate into his body, blood getting all over his mouth and running down his own torso.

The trio are shocked that what they are seeing. A man is getting eaten alive by this...this monster. Sakuya covered her mouth to prevent vomiting and looked away. Kazato, being the big brother he is, placed his hand over Rize's eyes so she couldn't see it. She did the same for him, but it didn't help the fact that they can still hear the man's screams elevating as it mingled with the sounds of meat ripping and bones cracking. They already knew the stories Akuma, but seeing it and hearing it are two different things. After what felt like an eternity, the screams stopped.

"Ahh! Now thats more like it." Akuma said in satisfaction as he dropped what is left of the man's body. "Now, for the main course." With that, he started to run towards a cliff.

"No you don't! Kazato!" Rize shouted out to her brother.

"Got it!" Kazato responded.

 **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

* * *

"Sounds like a plan?" Mei asked Kakashi and Shikamaru after explaining to them how they'll escort Akuma to the Land of Wind.

"Sounds concert Lady Mizukage. I don't see any gasps." Kakashi agreed to go along with the plan.

Ao nodded in agreement. "Its also important that we- Huh?!" Ao suddenly stopped mid-sentence when her sensed something. "No."

"Whats wrong Ao?" Chojuro asked his teammate with a look of concern.

"Lady Mizukage! The prisoner! I think he-" Ao is suddenly cut off by the sound of a nearby explosion that shook the room. Everyone in the room stood up from their seats.

"What happened?!" Shikamaru looked out the window to see large smoke cloud coming of the mountains.

* * *

"Did you feel that?!" Naruto asked Sakura after feeling the ground shake.

"What was that explosion?" Sakura asked herself, seeing smoke coming from the mountains. People around them began to panic and scattered for safety, not wanting to stick around to find out what just happened.

Just then, Shikamaru and Chojuro appeared in front them, bearing news.

"Hey Shikamaru! What just happened?" Naruto franticly asked his teammate.

"I don't know but that Ao guy says that the prisoner got out." Shikamaru answered Naruto's question.

"What? The prisoner escaped?" Sakura repeated back as she grasped the information given to them.

"Lady Mizukage went to check it out, along with Kakashi and Ao. They want us to stay in town and make sure he doesn't cross the bridge since its the only way out." Chojuro told them the order they were given.

"Okay, what does the prisoner look like." Sakura asked him so she'll know who they are looking for.

Little did they know, a group of cloaked individuals are watching them through the crowd of panicking townsfolk.

"So thats him" One of the individual said, looking at Naruto. "He is the one who interfered with rat cell's operation?"

"Blond hair, black and orange outfit, 6"1'. Yeah thats him. Who'd expect him to appear in the same location as our targets." One of the individuals replied.

"So does that mean we have to get rid of him?"

"There is a chance that what happened the first time will happen a second. Orders are to eliminate any obstacles, and there is a chance he'll get in the way again. We know what must be done." He said as he pulled out a kuni.

* * *

Kazato, Rize, and Sakuya jumped from tree branch to tree branch in a wooded area not far from the town, hastily making their way towards Akuma.

"Damn! I can't believe he got away!" Kazato said an anger. "The bastard jumped off the cliff just in time before Rize and I could hit him with the fireball jutsu, and dived into the ocean!"

"Sakuya, where did you say you sensed him at?" Rize asked her teammate who is behind her.

"I sensed him going south, the way we came into town." Sakuya told her.

"Dammit! His going towards the bridge. If he crosses there, he'll make it to the main land." Kazato didn't like how difficult things are becoming. He then took a deep breath. 'Okay, calm down Kazato. There is no need to get frustrated over this now. We haven't failed our objective yet. We can still turn this around.'

'Good. He calmed himself down.' "Kazato, I doubt he'll leave the Land of Waves immediately. Remember? He wants to settle the score with Lady Mizukage. We still have a chance to catch him." Rize told her brother.

"Exactly. Remember, if hes no further than 500 meters, then I can still track him." Sakuya reminded him of her sensory ability.

"Yeah, Thanks girls." 'Come on man! Pull it together! Even the girls have themselves together more than you!' Kazato mentally lectured himself.

"Huh?!" Sakuya suddenly sensed three charkas heading their way. "Hey guys! We have to stop!"

"Huh? Why?" Rize asked as she and brother stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kazato asked her concerned.

 _'It seems that one of them noticed us as well._ ' "Guys. I sense three people coming our way. They seem pretty strong. You two go ahead, I'll keep them busy." Sakuya told them.

"Three on one! Are you crazy!" Kazato shouted. "You may be skilled, but what if their too much for you to handle? Don't be stupi-"

"The Uzumaki Clan doesn't turn tail and run. As stubborning as it may sound but its true. My mother would always tell me how powerful and great our clan was. And seeing how great she was, I believed every bit of it. Just like how you guys are doing this for your clan, I'm doing this for mine. It'll be a disgrace if I don't. Also, I made a promise to myself."

Kazato and Rize couldn't see Sakuya's face due to her crow mask, but they can hear the resolve in her voice.

"Well, in that case give me your arm." Rize said as she took some sort of gadget/gear off her wrist and put it on Sakuya's. "Also, take this." She handed her a small glass case containing five small iron balls. "You only have five shots so make them count."

"Wha- But don't you need this?" Sakuya questioned.

"I barely use it to be honest. All I need is my Chikage and a few shuriken, thats all. You do remember how to use it, right?"

Sakuya nodded.

"Good. Now, knock'em dead."

"You better make it back in one. Got it? If you really have to, take the gloves off." Kazato told demandingly.

Sakuya only chuckled and gave a two fingered salute. "Yes sir."

With that said, the Uchiha siblings took off. Sakuya wrapped the bandages on her Rakuyo. Like a double-edged sword, it has a blade on each side but one is shorter than the other. The longer blade looked like a Katana and the shorter blade looked like a really long dagger. The color of the blades are black with the sharp side being silver. Red insignias are engraved on both side on the blades.

"It been a long time since I've seen how this weapon looked." Sakuya looked at the Rakuyo, memories of her mom flashed through her mind. "Alright, let's do this. Together."

* * *

Kakashi leapt from tree branch to tree branch, making his way to the site of the explosion. He would very frequently scan his surroundings to see if he can catch sight of anything unusual. Kakashi caught sight of something ahead and stopped. In front of him is a wide area filled with numerous threads and on the threads are numerous amounts of paper bombs.

"It looks like the enemy set this as a obstacle to slow down or catch any pursuers. A web." Kakashi examined the trap a bit more before taking a different route. "But why make a trap like this that anyone can see clear as day?"

At that moment, Kakashi saw a object speeding towards him at the corner of his eye. Using his excellent reflexes and reaction time, he ducked the object as it zipped over his head and struck the trunk of the tree he is on. It appeared to be a kuni. The moment Kakashi looked that the kuni, his eye widened as he jumped back, realizing what is attached to the kuni. _'A paper bomb!'_

After he jumped back to get out of it's blast radius, he quickly noticed that it didn't detonate like it's suppose to. "A fake?" The moment he said that, the paper bomb began to glow! "WHAT?!"

The paper bomb detonated, destroying the tree branch Kakashi is on, sending him falling. "A delayed explosion?" Kakashi recovered himself and landed on a tree branch below him. As soon as he did, fast moving footsteps can be heard running in behind him. "Behind me?!" Kakashi turned around and manage to sidestep a stab from Sakuya.

Sakuya came around with a right slash aiming for Kakashi's head which he dodge by leaning back. Kakashi watched as the katana part of the Rakuyo nearly toughed him cheek. Sakuya spun around immediately after she swung her sword to deliver a round house kick which Kakashi avoided by executing a back flip to gain some distance.

"I see. So the web acted as a diversion too stop me from advancing. Then catch me off guard with a delayed explosion and strike from behind while I'm recovering. Not bad." Kakashi examined the attire of his adversary. 'A black cloak covered with tattered cloths that is akin to crowfeathers and a crow mask. Given the long red hair and feminine figure, it's no doubt their female. Could this be The Blood Crow? No, it can't be. Intel says that The Blood Crow wields a long red murasama blade. My opponent is wielding a double-edged sword. So who is this?' Kakashi thought on the matter. " Whoever this is, they seem to know how to fight. In that case, just for a bit..." Kakashi removed his headband covering his left eye and activated his sharingan in both eyes. "I'll give them something to remember me by."

 _'My opponent is Kakashi Hatake, The Copycat Ninja. Its also said that he is the sixth hokage. Can I even win this?'_ Sakuya prepared herself for further conflict.

* * *

Rize and Kazato finally made it to the town. Upon arrival, they noticed something that wasn't there before. Fire and smoke is coming from the town. Sounds of people panicking and the sounds of battle can be heard.

"What the heck happened here? Did Akuma do this?" Kazato asked himself. Both he and his sister transformed into a flock of crows and flew into town. After entering, they reappeared on top of a building. What they saw are a few mist ninjas engaged in combat with people in brown cloaks.

"Kazato. Those cloaks. They look like the same cloaks of those guys I fought in Tanzaku town the other day." Rize pointed to the group in the brown cloaks.

"You sure?" Kazato asked her.

Rize nodded with certainty. "Yeah, I'm sure of it. I remember those ragged dirty brown cloaks as clear as day."

Just then, five men wearing brown cloaks appeared on the rooftop they are on. "Looks like we were right on the money. Crowfeathered cloaks and crow masks. No doubt about it. Its The Grim Reaper and The Blood Crow." One of them said aloud.

"Who are you?" Kazato asked in a demanding tone.

"Thats none of your business. Our client is paying us to capture your asses. And thats what we're gonna do." Another one responded.

"We don't have time for this." Kazato said as he readied himself to fight.

"You go on ahead Kazato, I'll clean up here and catch up with you." Rize said as she stepped forward.

Naturally, Kazato would protest about leaving his sister behind, but he also knows full well what she is capable of. "Alright. Don't take too long."

Rize scoffed. "Have fun out there." She place her hand on the handle of her blade.

Kazato only chuckled and performed a one handed hand sign as he began to convert into a flock of crows. "Don't die." With that the flock of crow took off.

"Hey! One of them got away!" One of the men shouted out.

"Oh, don't worry about him. You just need to worry about whats in front of you." Rize told them in her usual cheery tone.

"We'll let them handle him. As for her..." One of the men snapped his figurers.

Four of the men disappeared out of sight and reappear around Rize from all four directions. Chains getting ready it wrap around her.

"Game over little girl." One of the men said with a confident smirk.

Rize only smirked underneath her mask. "And thats a wrap."

Suddenly the chains around her began to fall to pieces followed the deep slash wounds appearing on the men's bodies. Blood splattered as the three men began falling to the ground. Their expressions filled with confusion, shock, and signs of pain as they watched their own bodies fall apart before their ever eyes. One is completely cut in half diagonally, the second and third ones are cut in half vertically, and the fourth and last one laid dead on his stomach with his arms and legs severed from his body.

"Bleh!" Rize started swiping off the bit of blood that got on her cloak. "Seriously, I need to be a bit more cleaner when I do that. Blood is hard to wash out, ya'know?"

The last man remaining stood in utter shock at what he had just witnessed. Four of his teammates were just cut down in the blink of a eye.

"Wha- What happened? I-I didn't even see her move."

"Hey, can I asked you something? Did your client even tell you what we're capable of?" Rize asked the man.

Man didn't even answer due to the shock and fear on his face.

Rize gasped, trying to sound surprise. "They didn't, did they? I'm sorry to tell you this, but I don't think your client had any intentions on paying you. They just sent you all as lambs to the slaughter." She said in a sympathetic tone.

"N-No way. T-They said..."

"I'll tell you what." Rize said getting ready to cut him a deal. "If you tell me who this client of yours is, then I'll let you off the hook. I can't ignore the fact that someone is after my brother and I, ya'know. So what do you say? Deal?"

The man nodded nervously, complying with what Rize said. "Y-Yeah sure. We were- ARGH!" The man suddenly got stabbed in the back by someone with something.

"I gave you mercenaries one simple job and you blew it. And now you're so damn scared that you willing to stab me in the back. Answer me this. Who is the one paying you?" Came the voice of a young male.

A young man wearing a grey cloak and Anbu mask stepped out from behind the man. He has his right hand dug into the man's back.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry s-sir, s-she-"

"She single handedly killed your buddies. I know, I saw. Isn't that all you mercenaries are good for?" The young man said in a disrespectful manner.

"W-We thought y-you-"

"You don't think, only obey. You're nothing but dogs of war, eager to jump for any bone that is offered to you. Don't mercenaries enjoy conflict? You fight because you like it. You kill because you like it. And...you're gonna die because you like it." With that said, the young man snapped the mercenary's spine with his hand causing a sicken crack, killing him instantly.

"These damn mercenaries can't do anything right. It would've been better off if we handle this ourselves." The young man said as pulled his hand out of the mercenary's back, covered with blood..

"Oh? And who might you be?" Rize said with a bit of surprise in her voice.

"Doesn't matter right now. Just know that I'm the one who will be taking your eyes." Young man bluntly told her, cutting to the chase. With that, five more individuals wearing cloaks and Anbu masks, appeared and charged that Rize.

"Take my eyes, huh? I guess I'm taking my gloves off early." Rize said to herself before activating her Sharingan.

* * *

On the Great Naruto Bridge, Kazato stood watching the town from afar wondering about the well beings of his little sister and friend. "Once I've dealt with Akuma, I'm going back to help them." _'Dude. Have a little faith in them. You know they can handle their own.'_ Kazato shook his head. "I know, but still..." Kazato has experienced loss three times. First was the loss of his clan, second was the loss of his parents, and the third was the loss of his uncle. The thought of losing Rize, his one and only little sister the only family he has left in this world, will drive him to the brink of despair. The same would happen to Rize if he died. The only reason why they haven't been swallowed by despair and hatred is because they still have each other. As for Sakuya, he just met her but yet he felt like he known her for a long time. Which is why he had to make sure she gets out of this alive as well.

Suddenly he started to hear footsteps behind him from afar. He turned around and saw a silhouette of a person walking towards him through the mist.

"Is that Akuma? Nah, it can't be. Akuma is much bigger and taller than that." Kazato got on guard, readying himself as the figure got closer and closer. Eventually the person got close enough that Kazato could see who they are. When he got a good look that them, his eyes widen. "Thats..." The person he saw appear through the mist is Sasuke.

After a long travel, Sasuke finally made it to the Land of Waves. He didn't seem affected by the long trip he just had. "Looks like the mist is just starting to roll in." He said to himself as he continued walking. "Also..." Sasuke looked towards the town, seeing the smoke coming from it. "Seems like I'm not only helping with a escort mission." Sasuke then caught notice of someone standing in his path. Naturally, Sasuke would pay the person no attention and walk pass them, but something caught his eye as he got closer to them and stopped.

Sasuke examined the person standing a few meters away from him. Black hooded cloak covered with tattered cloths that look akin to crowfeathers and a crow mask. Sasuke remembered Kakashi telling him these descriptions. 'Could this be one of them?' He thought. Both he and the masked person stared that each other, without saying a word. Not wanting to waste time, Sasuke broke the silence. "Are you The Grim Reaper or The Blood Crow?" He asked aloud.

 _'He is...alive?'_ Kazato thought in shock when he saw Sasuke's face. He then realized that Sasuke is waiting for his answer and spoke. "I'm The Grim Reaper" He responded. _'So Itachi didn't kill him? This whole time Rize and I thought he was dead.'_ Kazato snapped out of his thoughts. "I know it been years, but I wonder... I think I'll test him." Kazato said to himself before speaking out. "What do you want with me?"

"Now that you mention it. I've heard stories about you and your partner, which makes me want to ask you a question." Sasuke told him.

Kazato raised an eyebrow underneath his mask. "Really? Okay, ask away."

"Are you really of The Uchiha Clan or an impostor?" Sasuke said with a serious look and tone.

By his expression, Kazato can tell that Sasuke doesn't take kindly to impostors with the Sharingan. Who would blame him? Both Kazato and Rize have been warned by their parents and uncle about unsavory individuals who would steal Sharingans. The thought of it would always make Kazato frown. If someone ever tried to take Rize's eyes, he would hunt them down and kill them without hesitation. Not before he forcefully dig out their eyes so they can feel the pain their causing others.

"And if I were to say that I'm an impostor?" Kazato tried to sound smug. He knew what he is doing is a stupid stunt, but he really wanted to see what skills Sasuke obtained through out the years.

Sasuke gave a cold glare when he heard Kazato's answer. "Then I'll take them from you." Is all he said in a cold tone.

Kazato raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Okay then. Why don't you come and see if I'm an Uchiha or not. By fighting me, you should be able to tell the differences between someone who is naturally born with the Sharingan and one who implanted it into their eye socket." Kazato drew his curved sword with his right hand. "Also, I want to see the extent of your abilities. You look like a tough opponent."

With that, Sasuke suddenly disappeared like a phantom and reappeared behind Kazato, his sword inches away to decapitate him.

"Damn hes fast!" Kazato said in utter surprise as he ducked the sword, hurled himself forward to avoid any attacks from behind, and use his left hand, while he is still in the air, to push himself off to perform a front flip.

"Chidori True Spear" Is all that Sasuke said in a plain tone as the lightning spear impaled Kazato in the back, piercing the heart. "Thats the extent of my power. We done here."

Suddenly, Kazato began to turn into a flock of crows. Its a substitution jutsu.

"Well that was close. That would've had me if I wasn't prepared." Kazato appear behind Sasuke, resting his curved sword on his right shoulder which is in his right hand. "Let's make this fun."

Sasuke said nothing as he looked that Kazato over his shoulder. "Hmph"

Both them jumped of simultaneously, putting a few feet between each other. Once their foot touched the ground, they dashed towards each other. Sasuke started off with a right vertical slash which Kazato simply blocked. Sasuke smirked as he grabbed the handled of his blade with both hands, allowing him to switch to his left hand and used his left leg to spun around to deliver a kick to the head with his right leg.

Kazato smirked as he block Sasuke's kick with his left arm and used his right foot to trip him. The move worked, Sasuke began falling to the ground and Kazato flipped his sword in reverse position to go for the blow.

While falling, Sasuke placed both hands on the grounds to catch himself, performing a two-handed handstand. He focus his chakra to the sole of his right foot, catching his sword as it is falling, and began spinning around.

Using his quick reflexes and reaction time, Kazato leaned back, Sasuke's blade scrapping the tip of the nose of his crow mask. He dropped his blade behind him as he is leaning back, doing the same exact thing Sasuke did to attach his blade to the bottom of his foot. With his sword now attached to his left foot Kazato performed a backflip kick, colliding his blade with Sasuke's. The collision knocked Sasuke's blades spinning into the air.

 _'Damn'_ Sasuke frowned when he saw this.

Once his right foot touched the ground after the backflip kick, Kazato pushed himself up with his hands and swung his left leg that Sasuke's arm, with his sword still attached to the bottom of his foot.

Sasuke managed to dodge the attack by pushing off the ground with his hands as well, getting back on his feet. But once he did, he is quickly put on the defensive as Kazato continuously kicked his blade that him. Without his blade, Sasuke had no choice but to dodge the attacks.

Kazato spun around to gain momentum in his left kick and kicked upward which Sasuke avoided by jumping backwards. The kick launched Kazato's blade spinning into the air. With that, Kazato lifted his mask just bit so his mouth is exposed and began performing a order of hands which Sasuke is very familiar with. On instinct, he performed the same hands as well.

 **"Fire Style: Fireball Justu!"** Both of them simultaneously casted their jutsu. The two great fireballs collided, resulting an huge explosion. Suddenly, a flock of crows shot out of the smoke, surrounding Sasuke.

"Crows?" Sasuke looked around vigorously as the crows swarmed around him. He then saw a figure from above coming down towards him through the crows. Using his reflexes, Sasuke dodged to his left to avoid getting cut in half as Kazato came down with his blade. Glancing upward, Sasuke saw his sword coming back down. He caught his sword by the handle with his right hand and channeled lightning through it. He smirked as he place the electrified sword in the huge iron sheath, shaped like a giant sword, on his back, creating a 'ding' sound. He smirked once more as the huge iron sheath becomes imbued with lightning. Placing both hands on the handle of his blade, Sasuke swung the hulking electrified sword with a might roar. "Haaaaah!"

Kazato's expression turned to utter surprise when he saw this. He managed to dodge the huge blade just in time before it collided with the ground, creating a large hole.

"Whoa" Kazato said with stunned shock as he watched Sasuke felt the huge blade with one hand and rested the handle on his shoulder, electricity still surging through it.

Not wasting time, Sasuke placed the hulking sheath back on his back, pulling the smaller blade back out, and dash towards Kazato at blinking speed.

Kazato maneuvered and dodged Sasuke's electrified attacks. _'So he has a transformable weapon too. It can be used as an one handed sword and can turn into a two handed great sword by using the sheath. Not bad, not at all.'_ Kazato grinned. _'But I also have a transformable weapon of my own.'_

Kazato then suddenly felt himself backing into something, it is the rail of the bridge that is behind him. Right now he is like a cornered rat and Sasuke is coming right that him, ready to thrust his sword through his chest. Kazato jumped up on the rail, avoiding Sasuke's thrust. Sasuke continued stabbing at Kazato who channeled chakra through his sword allowing him to block the incoming attacks and also dodging left and right to avoid the attacks.

Kazato eventually jumped off the rail, jumping over Sasuke and landing a few feet behind him. Right on instinct, Kazato turned around, sidestepping Sasuke's great sword sheath as it hit the ground. Instead of trying to slice Sasuke's arm off, Kazato attached the handle of his curve sword to the folded staff/rod on his back, creating a 'cling' sound and causing a few sparks to appear when the two objects attached.

Not knowing what his adversary to planning, Sasuke quickly retreated back. And in the nick of time too. The moment he pulled back, Kazato's weapon transformed, flicking out as it did. The blade of Kazato's weapon created a large rip in the front of Sasuke's cloak.

 _'So thats the transformable weapon of his.'_ Sasuke though as he regained his footing. _'Just as Kakashi said, a curved sword that transforms into a great scythe.'_

"Yup. Now I know for sure." Kazato said as he rested his scythe on his shoulder. "You definitely have changed Sasuke."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Don't talk as if we're familiars. Who are you? Judging by the way you fight, there is no doubt you're an Uchiha."

"Man, even your personality has changed. Well, regarding the fact about what happened to our clan, I can't really blame you. All of us are haunted by that night." Kazato took off his mask, revealing his face. "Long time, no see. Sasuke." Kazato greeted him with a friendly smile.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide when he saw his face. "K-Kazato?!"

* * *

 **AN: Well there you have it guys. Sakuya is an Uzumaki and she is fighting Kakashi. Rize is against a group of mysterious Anbu characters who want to take her eyes, and Kazato is fighting Sasuke and is revealed that they know each other. Honestly it would make sense, since this story is technically about the Uchiha survivors.**

 **Oh yeah! And we also have a shark individual who is like Kisame but he...well...you saw what he did. Hey! Whats that look for? If you watched fullmetal alchemist and wasn't disturbed by Gluttony's character, then it shouldn't be a problem. Haha, I'm kidding guys. As for the name 'Akuma' it means devil in japanese. 'Akuma no same' means devil shark. Just like 'Kisame' & 'Onisame' means demon shark. As for his last name 'Hohojirozame', it means great white shark. Tried to fond something with a better meaning like Kisame's last name, but name sounds cool so I decided to keep it. **

**As for the weapons of Rize, Kazato, Sakuya, and Sasuke. I got them from the game known as Bloodborne. If you're not familiar with it then I recommend that you check it out. It's really worth playing. Also, for those of you who are familiar and played Bloodborne. I just want to note that I know Rize's sword is really called the Cainhurst Chikage and it's a katana blade. The weapon is awesome by itself, but I think it'll be a lot more appealing, appearance wise, if its an red murasama blade, like Jet stream Sam's sword in Metal Gear Rising or Raven's sword from RWBY. Speaking of RWBY, I realized that Rize and Kazato resemble Raven and Qrow Brenwan, due to their weapons of choice. Also, here is a hint on what Rize will do in the chapter. Her nickname is The** ** _Blood_** **Crow and her weapon is called Chikage: The** ** _Blood_** **edge. Notice any in the names? Anyway, I've talked waaaay too long. I doubt many people even read author's notes, but whatever. Thanks for reading. The next chapter be coming out very soon. This is Chronicles calling it a wrap.**


	4. A smelting pot of trouble

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been dragging lately and I've been writing double chapters. Please show your support by leaving a review. Without further a do, enjoy.**

* * *

Both of the Uchiha's stood there in complete silence, not uttering a word. The only thing that can be heard through the silence is the blowing of the wind, the sounds of the waves hitting the pillars holding up the bridge, and the sounds of terror and destruction coming from the town far out in the distance.

"K-Kazato?" Sasuke said with shock clearly on his face when he saw Kazato's face. "I...thought you were dead...?"

Kazato maintained his grin. "Yeah, I though the same about you too. So did Rize."

"What? Rize is here too?" Sasuke then snapped out of his shock, remembering that there was once another Uchiha who wasn't wiped out along with the clan. In fact, they were presumed dead until they revealed themselves from the shadows. Obito Uchiha.

Kazato chuckled to himself. "Rize would probably pick on you if she sees you, ya'know?"

Sasuke twitched an eyebrow, remembering the times when they were little kids. Rize would poke fun at him about being shorter than her, giving him names because of his hair, or anything that comes mind. But every time she does poke fun at him, both Sasuke and Kazato would counter her with the nickname Shisui gave her, The little hedgehog. Again, referring to her hair.

 _'Yeah. Of course she would.'_ Sasuke thought annoyed. One question still lingered in his mind. How did they survive the massacre? Were they lucky and managed to hide from Itachi or did something else happened? "How did you survive?"

"Huh?"

"Our clan's annihilation. How did you and Rize survive? They said I was the only survivor." Sasuke threw the question at Kazato.

Kazato's grin slowly faded and his expression turned grim when he heard the question. "Rize and I...managed to hide from your brother during the massacre." He clinched his fists and his teeth in anger as he thought about that night. "We saw...everything."

 _'So they witnessed everything that happened.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke" Kazato called out to him. "Tell me. Where is your brother, Itachi?" He said with anger clearly in his tone. "Where is he so we can make him pay for what he did to our clan." Kazato looked that Sasuke with anger and fury in his eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened, just a bit. He is all too familiar with the look in Kazato's eyes. This is the look of vengeance. Seeing the look in Kazato's eyes showed Sasuke a reflection of himself from back then. Sasuke doesn't blame them for wanting to get revenge on Itachi. They did watch their entire clan get slaughtered in front of them.

Sasuke is never the one to care about how others felt, but this time he knew actually how Kazato and his sister felt. The burning desire for revenge and the fires of hatred burning deep within. Sasuke knows that feeling all too well. But do they know the truth? Do they know the reason why Itachi did it? Going by Kazato's action right now, its clear that they don't. He has to tell them the truth. He has to tell them that Itachi is dead and it was the Leaf that was behind the cause of their clan's demise. Or else they'll just be wasting their time and will get no where.

More than likely they'll decide to attack the Leaf once they find out the truth. Naturally, Sasuke wouldn't stop them from making that decision since he too will never forgive the Leaf for what they did to his brother and clan. But considering that he has a few people he cares about, some more than others, that live in the Leaf. He knew he has no other choice.

This isn't really in his character, but this would be the first time Sasuke would try to prevent someone from going down the same road and making the same mistakes he made. "Itachi. He is-"

"Well well. Not only do we find The Grim Reaper, but also The Black Knight himself. What a convenience! This" Came a cheery young female voice. Suddenly a woman, around the height of 5'2, wearing a black hooded cloak appeared few meters behind Sasuke. She looked at the two Uchiha's. Her face couldn't be seen due to her Anbu mask that resembles a cat. Pink hair can be seen hanging out from underneath her hood. "I didn't expect to find two of my _mice_ in the same place."

"Who is that?" Kazato said to himself, looking pass Sasuke.

Sasuke, now looking behind him, is looking at the mysterious newcomer with a cold glare.

"Oh meow" She said in a alluring voice. "Is that any way to look at a girl, Black Knight?"

"Who are you? If you don't have any business with us then you should leave. Now." Sasuke said coldly.

"Meow meow meow" The woman said once again. "Aren't you a feisty one. Alright I'll introduce myself. I'm Ryuko. The Black Cat. Pleased to meet you both." She said with a bow.

"Introducing yourself to the prey? What are you going to do next? Offer them fish?" Came a males voice that sounded forceful in tone. A few meters behind Kazato appeared a man wearing a black hooded cloak as well. He also had on his hood and he has on a Anbu mask resembling a dog. He is 6'1 and he has a muscular build.

"Aww. Oh come now poochy." Ryuko said in a cheery tone.

The man let out a dog-like growl when he heard her call him that which, made her correct herself.

"Oh? I'm sorry. Mad Dog. At least let me introduce myself to my mice before playing with them."

"You think I give a rat's ass about that Cat? Unlike your lazy ass I don't waste time with my prey." The man said to her, glaring that the Uchiha.

"I do not waste time!" Ryuko stomped her foot on the ground. "Unlike you, I savour and cherish the moments I have with my mice!" She said in defence.

The man just growled in irritation. "And what the hell you think I meant when I said you waste time?!"

Both Sasuke and Kazato are now standing back-to-back. Sasuke is facing Ryuko and Kazato is facing The Mad Dog. Kazato has both hands on his scythe and Sasuke is holding his sword one-handed.

 _'That woman. The way shes acting kinda makes me think of Rize-'_ "Shit!" Kazato swore out loud. He looked passed the man in front of him, seeing the smoking town in the distance. _'I can't afford to waste time here. I have to get back to Rize and Sakuya.'_ "Hey Sasuke" Kazato called out, gaining Sasuke's attention. "There is only two of them. Let's go all-out and finish them quickly. I have to get back to my sister."

With that said, Sasuke brought his attention back to Ryuko. "Right"

Ryuko chuckled after over hearing Kazato. "Only two he says."

"Cats and dogs run in packs chump." With that, the man and Ryuko snapped their fingers. Soon after, people wearing cloaks and Anbu makes began to appear one-by-one on each side. Now, both Kazato and Sasuke found them surrounded, trapped between two large groups of Anbu.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and growl in irritation. "Damn it!" He activated his Mangakyo Sharingan in his right eye and the Rinne Sharingan in his left.

"This is bad." Kazato said to himself. "I have no other choice but to use it. This definitely counts as an emergency." With that, he activated his Sharingan as well but this time it is different. The three tomoe's of his Sharingan began to rotate clockwise and join together in the middle of his eyes. They began to take the shape of a spiral with a shuriken in the middle. This is his Mangakyo Sharingan!

 _'Don't go pushing your luck with it Kazato.'_ Kazato mentally told himself as he got ready to fight. The moment Kazato activated his Mangakyo Sharingan, Sasuke looked back at him from the corner of his eye, sensing a strange chakra he didn't sense until now.

The man with the dog mask let out a sadistic chuckle. "Fighting both The Grim Reaper and The Black Knight. This will be a meal to remember."

* * *

Back in the town, the battle between Rize and the mysterious Anbu group erupted. Five of the Anbu engaged in combat with Rize while their leader hanged back and watched. The six clashed and manoeuvred through out the town.

"Come on! I thought you were gonna take my eyes!" Rize said in a playful, yet mockingly, tone. She acrobatically jumped from rooftop to rooftop while dodging and evading the attacks of her adversaries. Even though this is a life or death situation and one slip up will cost her dearly, Rize couldn't really help herself. She absolutely loved it when the stakes are high. It gives her a rush that she never gets tired of, but that doesn't mean she'll put herself in those kinds of situations on purpose.

One of the Anbu swiped that her with their sword, which Rize easily backstepped. The moment she backstepped, one of the female Anbu appeared behind her, swinging her sword aiming for Rize's neck. The moment she swung his sword, Rize unsheathe her Chikage and blocked the attack without turning around.

The woman let out a growl of irritation, seeing that her attack is stopped cold.

Rize looked back that the woman from the corner of her right eye, revealing her Sharingan through the right eyehole of her crow mask. "I'm having fun. Aren't you?"

"Tch! Don't mock me!" The woman yelled before pushing off from Rize. She and her other four comrades charged in to attack Rize from five directions.

Using her Sharingan, Rize ducked a sword swipe from one Anbu and slashed them across the stomach, causing them to tumble back and fall. The wound isn't very deep, its just enough to draw blood. Next, she sidestepped a stab from behind from other Anbu. She counterattacked by kneeing them in the stomach, spun around behind them, kick them in the butt and ended with a slash to the back.

Two Anbu members came at her from her left and right, attempting the sandwich he in between. Rize threw her Chikage into the air and jumped. She grabbed onto their arm as they came in and performed a split in the air kicking them both in the face, breaking their masks in the process. The last Anbu tried to attack Rize from behind, thinking that she is unaware. Right when they tried to attack, Rize did a backflip over them and sent kick while she is still in the air. The Anbu saw this and dodged with a roll.

When they recovered themselves, then Anbu caught sight of Rize already on them. They managed to caught a punch she threw. In return, they threw a punch as well which Rize also caught. Rize kicked them off and sent a round house kick to the face which the Anbu avoided by leaning back and performing a backflip. Both Rize and the Anbu found themselves in a face-off of taijutsu. The Anbu sent another punch which Rize easily dodged by spinning to the side, ending up behind him. As if on que, Rize caught her Chikage in mid-spin as it came back down, now holding it in reverse. With that, she slashed the Anbu in the back, causing him to yell in pain.

After having their butts handed to them, the five injured Anbu picked themselves up and regrouped.

"This is not getting us anywhere. With that damn Sharingan, we can't touch her." One of them said in a male voice.

"No fucking kidding. On top of that, she fights like shes part of that assassin group." Another man said.

"Don't be absurd! We wiped out what was left of them! Argh!" One of the women in the group said in pain, holding her stomach where there is a huge blood spot.

"Why are you five sitting there talking? Hurry up and bring me those eyes." Said their young leader who is sitting on a rail.

One of the men growl in anger. "That damn little prick. I don't care who he is the clone of. He'll be dead once I-"

"Shut it you idiot!" One of the women said in a low voice. "Do you know what will happen if he hears you?"

"Stay focus" Said another man. "We need something to cover our movements so she can't read them." He said as he pulled out a smoke bomb. "We'll surround her from five directions again but this time we'll throw a smoke bomb. With the smoke, she can't see us meaning she can't read our movements. Likely, she'll panic knowing that she can use her Sharingan, putting her at an disadvantage. And we'll use that disadvantage to our advantage."

"Right" All the other Anbu said in unison.

Rize raised an eyebrow after hearing their muttering. She put her Chikage back in its sheath and kept her hand on its hilt. _'What the heck are they muttering about over there? Their probably trying to devise a plan. Shoot! Due to their masks, I can't read their lips. Well, in that case, I'll just have to prepare something of my own.'_ With that though in mind, Rize pulled her Chikage out of its sheath just a bit so the blade is showing. "Chikage: The Bloodedge." She called out her sword's name. "Drink the surrounding blood of this battlefield." With that said, blood from the surrounding area started travelling towards Rize's location. Even the blood from the Anbu's started travelling towards her. Large quantities of blood spiralled around Rize and entered into the sheath of her Chikage. It looked as if the blade itself is drinking the blood.

"W-What the hell is she doing?" One of the Anbu said in shock.

The young leader sitting on the rail raised an eyebrow underneath his mask. "Well. Thats something you don't see everyday." He said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Now to add in something extra." With that said, Rize's Sharingan began to take a different form. The three tomoe in her eyes rotated clockwise and joined together in the middle. It then took the form of a radial shape that sorta looks like a broken wheel.

"Shit! Is that!" One of the Anbu said in shock after seeing this.

"Move! Now!" With that, the five Anbu disappeared in thin air and appeared above Rize, readying their smoke bombs. Before they could execute their plan, they heard Rize say this one phrase:

 **"Empty Sky Form..."**

All of a sudden, everything became black and white, and time seemed to slow down with the five Anbu's still in the air. The only thing that has color is Rize's Mangakyo Sharingan. Then a gigantic circle, matching the design of a Sharingan eye, appeared underneath Rize. Similar to how the eight trigrams circle appears underneath Neji.

With that, Rize swiped out her Chikage from it's sheath in one swift movement. **"Renzokuken..."**

The moment Rize said that name, red powerful slashes erupted everywhere. The slashes were hitting nearby objects, leaving marks on the rooftop they are on, and slashing the Anbu while their still in the air. Their bodies began to corrode away in what looked like blood. Rize then slipped her sword back in it's sheath which ended the attack. The world's normal color returned and time around her resumed. The five Anbu were no longer there. There is no trace left of their existence, not even their clothes.

Rize smirked underneath her mask. "And thats a wrap- ARGH!" Rize yelled out in pain, hilling over. Her eyes suddenly became throbbing with sever pain. As a natural reaction, Rize hastily took off her mask and put her hand over her eyes. "Dammit! I completely forgot. Using the Mangakyo Sharingan, even once, can put a huge strain on the eyes." Rize moved her hand from over her eyes to find a bit of blood that have gotten on them.

Suddenly a grey blur appeared in front of her. Rize looked up to see a hand inches away from her left eyes. "Wha- AHHH!" Rize's left eye is suddenly taken out by the young masked man.

"One down, one more to go." He said as he went for the other one.

Rize, now covering her bloody eye stock with her hand, watched in horror as he inched for her right eye. Before the masked man could took take her other eye, he suddenly found a red blade touching the side of his neck and Rize in front of him began to turn red like blood. The masked man opened the hand he had Rize's eye in and found blood in it's place.

"A substitution jutsu huh? Even after being in sever pain."

"How did you survive?" Rize questioned him, narrowing her eyes at him and keeping her sword at his neck.

"The power of the Mangakyo Sharingan is not as inescapable as you may think. The moment I saw you activate your Mangayko Sharingan, I nope out of there before you did anything." The mask man told her, not feeling threatened by the fact that there is a sword at his neck.

 _'So it has a range limit then. I have a bad feeling about this guy. Apparently he knows the repercussions of using the Mangakyo Sharingan._ ' Rize let out a small growl. _'Its clear that hes not like the others. Also, he saw my face. I have to kill him, no matter what.'_ "Since you're the leader, I'm expecting a good fight out of you." Rize said as she put her mask back on. "Because I'm going to show you why they call me The Blood Crow." With that, she snapped her fingers and the blood from her substitution transformed into spikes, aiming the impale the masked man.

* * *

Deep in the forest, Sakuya is having a pretty tough time with Kakashi. Not only does he have more experience than her, but due to his Sharingan he can read her movement, making the fight very difficult for her.

Sakuya landed on a tree branch and began running. _'Damn! Where is he?'_ She though as she hastily scanned her surroundings for Kakashi. Seeing that the coast is clear, she hid behind a tree trunk in order to catch her breath and recollect herself.

"Geez" Sakuya panted heavily as she rested, trying to catch her breath. "This guy is insane. He seems to know what I'm going to do next. Is it because of his Sharingan?" Sakuya peeked around the tree trunk to see if she can catch sight of him. "If I want to have any chance of winning this, I have to think of a plan. Skills don't mean anything if you don't have a clear vision of what you're doing. Thats what mom always told me."

Kakashi is hiding in one of the nearby trees, keeping himself concealed from Sakuya. "Shes hiding as well." He said to himself. "Looks like she know that keeping yourself hidden is just as important in battle." Kakashi dropped out of the leaves and landed on a tree branch below. He pressed his back against the trunk of the tree he is on. "Also, judging by her fighting skills, I would is she is around chunin level. And shes able to keep up with the pace of battle and doesn't seem to be tiring out. Its almost as if she has the same amount of stamina as Naruto. But..." Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he thought about the battle so far. "Not once has she tried to go for any of my vital spots. Maybe she has a motive or just light hearted."

Just then, Kakashi heard a small russell in the trees above him. Being put on guard, Kakashi looked up to see that it is just a squirrel. With that, he relaxed. But for some reason, his instincts is screaming at him to take another look at the squirrel. Kakashi took another look at the squirrel that is crawling down the tree towards him. At first he saw nothing wrong, that is until his Sharingan picked up something that made his eyes widen. _'THATS NOT A SQUIRREL!_ ' Kakashi jumped off the edge of the tree branch just in time before the squirrel exploded!

Kakashi landed on a tree branch below him. _'Thats was an explosive decoy.'_ Suddenly Kakashi heard something land on the tree branch as well. He looked ahead and saw Sakuya running towards him with her Rakuyo. Kakashi draw out a short sword he has with him and charged that her.

Sakuya jumped into the air, perform a frontflip, and came down with a downwards slash which Kakashi stopped cold. With a powerful push, Kakashi pushed her off causing her to fly through the air. While she is flying, Sakuya focused her chakra in the palm of her left hand and shot out two pinkish red chakra balls.

Because of his Sharingan, Kakashi could tell where their going to hit, so he easily deflected both of the chakra balls. But unfortunately, there is a third one that slipped through. "What?"

 _'Just as I thought.'_ Sakuya though with a smirk. _'Just like when I trained with Rize and Kazato. The Sharingan can only predict what is coming that the user, but it can't predict what it doesn't see. In other words. He saw my attacks, but he didn't see that it is a cover up for my true intention.'_

The chakra ball hit Kakashi's legs, encasing them in red crystals. "A crystal style jutsu?"

When Sakuya landed, she threw her Rakuyo at Kakashi and dashed towards him. Kakashi saw the double-edged weapon spinning towards him. With that, he deflected it with his sword, causing the Rakuyo to bounce off into the air. The moment that happened, Sakuya jumped into the air again and caught her weapon by the handle and came down with an attack. _'Aim for the shoulders. A person can still survive with just one arm. IF they get medical attention immediately. Once I cut off his arm, I'll stop the bleeding so he doesn't bleed to death, but I won't do anything about the pain. I need that to make him pass out.'_

While Sakuya's next coarse of action is running through her head, Kakashi smirked. He suddenly poofed into a cloud of smoke.

"What?! It was a shadow clone this whole time?!" Sakuya gasped with shock as the katana part of her Rakuyo passed through the cloud of smoke and struck the tree branch.

The moment she landed, a hand reached up out of the tree branch and grabbed her ankle. "Wha-" Before she could finish that word, Sakuya is pulled down into the tree branch, only her head remaining above. Sakuya struggled in vain her, body trapped in the tree branch. "H-How did he-"

"The jutsu I just got you with is called, Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu." Kakashi said as he appear out of nowhere and walked up to the struggling Sakuya with his hands in his pockets. "That wasn't a bad strategy. Using an explosive decoy to seek and draw me out. In fact, I remember that. Its an assassin's tool, isn't it?."

"Well, you have me on the ropes on. Why don't you just finish me?" Sakuya said with a sharp tongue.

"Mainly because I have some questions that need to be answered. Also, through out the battle, it seemed that you weren't aiming to kill me. In fact, you kept going for spots the will cripple me. Whats your reason? Its either that or your light hearted."

Sakuya smirked. "Don't get ahead of yourself there with the questions. You haven't caught me yet." With that said, she too poofed into a cloud of smoke.

"So she made a clone as well." Kakashi sniffed the air and got a hold of her scent from above him. He looked up to see Sakuya free falling down towards him with her weapon. "So just like me, she was hiding while her clone did the fighting." Kakashi couldn't help but grin. This reminded him of when he sparred with Naruto and Sakura.

Sakuya began spinning her Rakuyo around like a windmill, creating a whirlwind of rose petals. "Try and dodge this! **Wind Style: Razor Gale Jutsu!** " Sakuya threw the whirlwind at Kakashi, leaving a trail of rose petals as it travelled.

Kakashi evaded the attack by jumping off the tree branch. The razor whirlwind cut the huge tree branch clean in half. The tree branch fell, crashing with the other tree branches below.

"Not done yet! Haaah!" Sakuya did a one handed hand sign and swiped her hand back. As a result, the razor whirlwind came around and began travelling back, heading towards Kakashi.

 **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Kakashi called out, creating a shadow clone that grabbed him and pulled him out of the way of the razor whirlwind. Using his incredible hand speed, Kakashi performed a series of hand signs faster than the eye can see. **"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"** A huge dragon of fire came rushing towards Sakuya.

Sakuya casted another razor gale to counter the dragon of fire, splitting it in half. The fire zipped pass Sakuya and struck the tree branches above, setting them ablaze.

Sakuya landed on another branch below her, getting ready to launch another attack. Before she could, Kakashi's clone transformed into a sword which Kakashi grabbed. " **Wind Style: Razor Gale Jutsu!"** Kakashi copied Sakuya's jutsu and threw a razor whirlwind at her. But instead of it having roses, he added in his own touch...lightning!"

"Thats my move! Shit! Shit!" Sakuya jumped to avoid the attack. When she did, Kakashi appeared in front of her. She swung her blade in retaliation. As a result, Kakashi clashed his sword which Sakuya's, knocking it out of her hand. Sakuya's Rakuyo spun in the air and ended up getting stuck on the side a tree.

"No!" Sakuya shouted, seeing her mother's double-edged weapon being separated from her.

"Always keep your eyes on the enemy." Kakashi said, appearing behind her.

Sakuya gasped. "Dancing Leaf Shadow?!" Before she could do anything, Kakashi wrapped her in bandages and they both began spinning head first towards the ground. Yes, this is the Primary Lotus.

"I...won't...let you!" Sakuya's chakra began to appear. Like before, instead of it being blue, it appeared as a mixture of light red, pink, yellow, and orange. With that, crystals started to on Kakashi hands and started to travel up to his arms. Seeing this, Kakashi let go of her to get away from the crystals.

Using her chakra, Sakuya created crystal spikes to rip her way out of the bandages that restrained her. Ripping free, Sakuya recovered herself and landed on a branch below her. Soon after landing, she jumped to another tree, avoiding the falling burning tree branches from above, crashing down. Focusing her chakra to her feet, Sakuya ran up a tree trunk and leapt from tree to tree, trying to get to her Rakuyo.

Kakashi intercepted her on one of the tree branches, keeping her from her weapon. Sakuya didn't waste any time fighting Kakashi with her taijutsu. Naturally, having more experience than her, Kakashi defended against every single one of her attacks.

"WHAT OF MY WAY!" Sakuya screamed, throwing a right punch at Kakashi which he easily stopped by grabbing her wrist. With that, Sakuya opened up her hand right in front of Kakashi's face.

"What is she-" Before he could finish, his Sharingan predicted something that he never seen before. Using his reflexes, Kakashi let go of her hand and ducked. The moment he did he suddenly heard a really loud 'bang' sound. It was a gunshot! "What...was that?" Yes everyone. Kakashi Hataka dodged a bullet at point blank range!

A trail of gun smoke seeped out from underneath Sakuya's sleeve.

Not wasting time, Sakuya took off towards her weapon. "This a little further. This a little..." Sakuya reached her hand out to her mother's weapon. Before she could get to it, a dark figure came out from behind the tree and attacked with a palm strike.

Sakuya landed on a branch and rolled. "What...happened? What was that?" She asked herself, holding her head as she got up on her feet. Kakashi landed on the same branch a few feet. The second person who attack Sakuya dropped down on the branch as well, standing a few feet behind her. It is Ao.

"That was a than rather impressive display. I didn't think someone this young can hold this long against you Kakashi." Ao said to Kakashi, confirming that he was watching the fight.

"Yeah, she surprised me too, but be careful. There is no telling what she might have up her _sleeve_." Kakashi mentioned to almost getting hit by whatever it was she did.

 _'Reinforcements?! This isn't good. I was so focused on my enemy that I didn't even sense anyone else. Come on Sakuya! Think of something!'_

"What did you find at the cave?" Kakashi asked Ao, keeping his eyes on Sakuya.

"A half eaten corpse was found at the scene. It is believed to be the mist ninja who casted the barrier jutsu to confine the prisoner. As for the prisoner himself, he escaped." Ao informed Kakashi. "Also, I've sensed two other individuals in these forest earlier, but they suddenly disappeared and only you remained." He said looking at Sakuya. "I wonder, did you have something to do with that?"

Sakuya gasped and her eyes widened. _'Hes a sensory type too! So he is the one I sensed.'_ This isn't good at all. The long this fight went on, the worst things become. The fact that Ao is a sensory type means that he can track down Kazato and Rize. She had to do something or else they will fail.

Sakuya glanced towards her Rakuyo. She couldn't stick with just taijutsu, remembering how that got her nowhere against Kakashi. Now that she is sandwiched between two enemies, her best opinion is to be reunited with her weapon. But the problem is how will she get to it. Both Kakashi and Ao will most likely keep her from getting to it.

Sakuya started to make a move until Ao stopped her. "Stop right there. You have no hope of fairing against the two of us. Its best you give up now."

"Give up huh?" Sakuya got sight of a smoke bomb on Ao's side. She then did a quick glance at Kakashi who is behind her. Without taking a second though, she took off running towards Ao.

 _'What is she...'_ "Ao! Careful!" Kakashi shouted.

Ao got into his fighting stance. "Heh. You have no where to go, so you decide to charge you enemy head on. Big mistake." Ao threw a palm strike, aiming for Sakuya's chest.

Sakuya evaded the attack by dodging to the side, off the branch. Using her left hand to grab the branch, Sakuya swung herself to the other side, getting behind Ao.

"What?" Both Kakashi and Ao said that the same time. Ao turned around to catch sight of a smirking Sakuya with a smoke bomb in her hand.

"Wait?! How did she..." Ao noticed that is HIS smoke bomb. Sakuya leaned off the side, falling off the branch, tossing the smoke bomb at Ao which clouded his vision.

"Damn!" Ao coughed, unable to see. Using a wind style jutsu, he cleared out the smoke cloud. "That girl..." The two shinobi looked around for the young girl until they spotted her on another tree branch with her weapon in her hand.

"I guess I have no choice." Sakuya said to yourself. "Guess I'll have to take my gloves off, like Kazato said." With that, Sakuya's multi-colored chakra appeared around her body again. Some type of wing made out of chakra began forming from her right shoulder blade. Sakuya placed both hands on the handle of her double-edge sword and caused it to break into two separate blade. A katana in her right hand and a long dagger in her left. She looked down at the two men as if she is the predator and they are the prey. The eyeholes of her crow mask growing red. The branch that she is on started to get covered with crystals from Sakuya's chakra.

"This doesn't look good." Kakashi said as he activated his Mangakyo Sharingan, seeing that things are about to turn ugly.

 _'I know I've seen this before, but from where?'_ Ao though as he activated his Byakugan.

* * *

 **AN:** **Thanks for reading everyone. The next chapter is up so please check it out. Also, please show your support and leave a review. What did you like? What did you not like? Do you see any errors such as grammar, spelling, etc. Do you see any errors in how I write the Naruto characters? If you have a suggestion that you think will make the story better, I'm all ears.**

 **This is Chronicles calling it a wrapped!**


	5. A smelting pot of trouble Act 2

**Here is the next chapter as promised. Please enjoy and leave a review.**

* * *

Back on the Great Naruto Bridge, another battle is taking place. Both Sasuke and Kazato are taking on a large group of Anbu by themselves. Countless number of Anbu attacked the two Uchiha from all direction, but it wasn't much of a problem for them. Actually, the real problem about the fight is the woman named Ryuko and the man with the dog mask named Kurato.

Sasuke is currently fighting Kurato while Kazato is fighting Ryuko.

Three Anbu members tried to get the drop on Sasuke from behind, but Sasuke vanished into a blur and easily killed all three of them with a slash of his sword.

"Ignore the chew toys Black Knight! Fight me!" Kurato shouted in joyous glee as he punched the ground with his gauntlets. **"Earth Style: Tectonic Quake!"** The ground started to shake violently and stone spikes erupted out of the ground, heading towards Sasuke. Sasuke began jumping back to avoid the spikes, which also hit the other Anbu members who were in the way. No matter where Sasuke went, the spikes would follow him. He then jumped high into the air to avoid the spikes that erupted underneath him.

 **"Cataclysmic..."** Kurato dug his gauntlets into the concert ground, tossed up a huge chunk of the ground and jumped into the air. **"Patirot!"** He hit the large chunk of concert with a devastating punch, causing rocks to fly at Sasuke while he is in the air.

Sasuke performed a series of hand signs. **"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"** The multitude of fireballs collided with the rocks, creating a huge dust cloud. A few rocks managed to slip through the collision and is still heading towards Sasuke. Channelling lightning to his sword, Sasuke cut through the rocks precisly. Right when he cut through the last rock he saw one of the Anbu right behind it. Another Anbu appeared behind Sasuke. He is cornered. He tried to attack with his sword but two the Anbu's grabbed him, sandwiching him between them.

The three of them began spinning head first towards the ground.

"Thats checkmate Black Knight." One of them said in a smug tone while the other just let out a chuckle.

Sasuke only smirked. **"Flame control sword..."** His sword became imbued with Amaterasu flames. **"Chidori: Spear"** His left hand became a lightning spear. With that, Sasuke pushed the two off him and began spinning, slashing them in half.

"Heh. Loyal little pups, aren't they?" Kuarto appeared in front of Sasuke while he is still upside down.

"Damn!" Sasuke frowned, unable to recover in time to defend himself.

"Sasuke! I got your back!" Kazato's voice yelled out. Suddenly a flock of crows appeared and surrounded Sasuke.

Kurato growled and swung a punch at the flock of crows, making them scatter. Sasuke is nowhere to be seen. Kurato let out a dog-like growl. "The one thing a crow should never do is take a dog's MEAL! DO YOU HEAR ME! GRIM REAPER!" He shouted angrily that Kazato, who is in the air.

"Why have an appetizer if you can chow down on the main course? Order up! **Wind Style: Violent Winds!** " Kazato swung his scythe, creating three tornadoes that caught Kurato and any nearby Anbu's, blowing them away.

The flock of crows gathered together and Sasuke dropped out of the flock, landing on his feet. Fifteen Anbu's suddenly appeared around Sasuke, ambushing him. Sasuke put his sword back in it's sword-like case, transforming it into a great sword again. " **Amaterasu...Chidori** " Sasuke called out, engulfing his transformed great sword with black electrified flames.

Stabbing his sword into the ground, Sasuke unleashed a ring of electrified amaterasu flames that surrounded him. The bloodcurdling screams of the men and women echoed through out the fog as the flames burned them and the electricity cooked them on the inside.

"He...He just..." One of the Anbu said with utter shock.

Kurato shoved the man out of the way as he came through. "I know you're not going to buckle after seeing a few pups get fried! We are a pack! Dogs of war! The strong survive and the weak dies! If watching weaklings die bother you that much, then you're weak yourself and you're better off tossing yourself off the edge of this bridge and to the sharks!" Kurato punched his gauntlets together. **"Earth Style: Tectonic Quake!"** Kurato punched the ground once again, making more stone spikes appear.

 **"Amaterasu!"** Sasuke casted a huge wave of amaterasu flames at the large group of people, destroying the stone spikes coming at him.

"Damn!" Kurato punched the ground again, causing a stone pillar to appear underneath him and lift him upwards. Completely abandoning his comrades. The black flames engulfed the group followed by bloodcurling screams. One of the flames got on Kurato's cloak and started to burn. "Shit!" Kurato quickly took off his cloak and threw it as it burned away.

"Hmph. You're predictable." He suddenly heard Sasuke's voice behind him.

"What? Dancing Leaf Shadow?!" Before he could do anything, Sasuke already made the first move.

 **"Lion's Barrage!"** Sasuke kicked Kurato in the side, elbowed him in the face causing his dog mask to crack, punched him in the stomach with the black gauntlet on his right arm, and finished it off with a kick to the stomach.

Kurato let out a cry of pain as he fell and crashed into the ground.

"Damn. Way to go Sasuke." Kazato said with an impressed look as he landed on a nearby crane.

"Playing with the dog instead? Your no fun Grim Reaper." Ryuko said in a pouting tone as she appeared the in front of Kazato and attack him with a swift slash with her cat claw-like gauntlets, leaving three slash wounds on Kazato's chest.

Kazato winced in pain underneath his crow mask, grabbing his chest.

"Oooo! Did I exactly do some damage there?" Ryuko said in her usual alluring tone.

 _'Damn. She has a sexy sounding voice but a sadist attitude. Whoever gets with her will be in for one helluva train wreck.'_ Kazato thought as he transformed his scythe back into sword form and charged that her.

The two fought on top of the crane. Being as flexible and nimble as a cat, Ryuko had no trouble fighting on a narrow space. She performed cartwheels and other acrobatic manoeuvres while fighting Kazato. Ryuko dodged one of Kazato's attacks by jumping to the side and grabbed the ledge of the crane with her right hand. Doing the same trick Sakuya did against Ao, Ryuko swung herself to the other side, ending up behind Kazato.

"That move?! That was-" Before he could do anything, Ryuko used a smoke bomb she stole off him. The smoke clouded his vision. He can't see anything but he can hear Ryuko purring...like a cat! _'This girl is a freak!'_

Before he knew it, Ryuko began attacking him from what seemed like all directions.

"Dammit!" Kazato quickly transformed his Burial Blade into scythe form. **"Wind Style: Violent Winds!"** He created a tornado that blew away the smoke, Ryuko is no where to be since. Taking this chance, Kazato jumped off the crane and landed on the bridge. Ryuko dealt quite a bit of damage on Kazato. She is far more flexible and nimble than Kazato, especially fighting in narrow spaces. The space isn't the problem for him. Its just that he can't move like her.

Kazato let a growl of irritation. _'If only Rize were here. She can easily pick up with that cat girl. This goes to show that I need to improve more. Also, that trick she did. You have to be an assassin to know that trick._ ' Kazato looked towards the smoking town. "We need to hurry and end this game."

"But why? We just started and I'm having a lot of fun. I wanna play with you more, my little reaper." Ryuko appeared behind him.

"Shit!" Kazato jumped away from her, when he did he dodged a slash from her, stopping it cold.

"Keep your eyes on me, okay? I'll be really upset if I get a easy kill off you. Meow."

"Tch!" Kazato pushed her off with his scythe and disappeared into a flock of crows that surrounded Ryuko.

"Meow. Hoping your birdies can beat a cat?"

"Actually, I was hoping they'll distract you long enough. And they have." Kazato said as he appeared behind her, with his scythe over her shoulder. Kazato pulled his scythe back making the blade act as a reverse guillotine, attempting the decapitate her. Ryuko saw this ducked just in time. When her ducked, her hood came off and it got cut, now her long pink hair is hang out. _'Aw man. This is my favourite cloak.'_

After he brought his scythe back, Kazato twirled his scythe around and delivered a swing which Ryuko blocked with he gauntlet but the force of the impact knocked her off her feet, landing on her back. Seeing this opportunity, Kazato leapt towards her sending a over head attack with his scythe. To avoid getting cut in half, Ryuko rolled to the left as the scythe left a mark in the ground. Before she can recover, Kazato grabbed her by the collar of her cloak and got on top of her. He transformed his Burial Blade back into sword form and brought it down on her, which she stopped with one of her gauntlets.

"This...ends now." Kazato said with a murderous intent.

Ryuko only giggled. "Meeeow. Whats this I'm feeling?" Suddenly, Kazato felt Ryuko rubbing her leg against his junk, causing him to get a boner. "Oh wow! I was right to take an interest in you. My big bad Reaper." She said in her alluring tone placing her hand on his chest, sounding surprise.

"What the-?!" Kazato's face started to turn red underneath his mask until heard a 'click' sound. He is very familiar with this sound. He jumped off of her just time before a gunshot went off underneath her sleeve. Ryuko giggled as she got back on he feet. "Meow. That was a rather _big_ surprise, don't you think?"

 _'Grr. She dangerous in more ways than one.'_ Kazato started to form a hand sign but is interrupted when he had to block an attack from Ryuko.

"Nah-uh-uh. Don't want to make this _harder_ than what it is." She said as more Anbu members came to assist her.

"Careful kitty" Kazato smirked under his mask. "Or else the Reaper will take all nine of your lives." With that said, he began performing a series of signs with one hand!

Ryuko is shocked. "What?! You can use one hand?! But thats an advanced move!"

 **"Fire Style: Kagutsuchi Flames!"** Kazato snapped his fingers, igniting a wave of flames. Ryuko got caught in the huge wave of flames along the other Anbu's. When the flames cleared, all that is seen is charred bodies of people.

"Meow. That was a reaaal close one. If I didn't react sooner, I would've been a pile of ash right now." Came Ryuko's voice who she sit on top of a crane. It turns out that Ryuko managed to save her skin just in time with a substitution jutsu.

"I've had it with this." Kazato said as her looked up at Ryuko. He then closed his eyes. "I know this is gonna hurt like hell afterwards, but I need to end this. Now." When he reopened them he called on the power of his Mangakyo Sharingan. **"Watatsumi!"** With that, a black liquid goop-like substance began to form and appear from no where. It continued to appear until it covered it area of the bridge Kazato is on.

"Go... **Ryujin!** " Kazato called out, making the black substances shoot out towards Ryuko, taking the form of a dragon.

"Meow?" Ryuko used her cat-like reflexes to jump off the crane and avoid the creature. The attack destroyed the crane, but it wasn't over. The black liquid followed after her and it's coming fast.

"What?!" After landing, Ryuko jumped back to avoid the attack. Like watery goop, the black goop slashed when it hit the ground, leaving a crater. Like a relentless beast, it shoot out that her as if it lunged. Ryuko ran from it. Its like she running from a pitch black flood that is threatening to swallow her whole. Ryuko ran pass several of her comrades as they watched in shock. The black goop swapped them up, swallowing them whole.

After engaging in a heated battle against Sasuke, Kurato landed on back on the bridge panting heavily. He is bruised and battered. He started to let out a sadistic laugh. "Hahaha. Hahaha. Ahahahaha! Now this is truly a battle to remember! Black Knight!" Sasuke, who is barely bruised and battered, only gave him a cold glare.

"Kurato!" Ryuko called out to him.

"Huh?!" Kurato looked up to see that Ryuko is being chasing by a wave of black goop/liquid whatever it is. "What is that?!" Ryuko ran past Sasuke, jumped over Kurato's head and kept running. "Take care of that for me, will you? Thank you!"

The wave of black liquid is rushing towards Sasuke's direction! "What is that?" He is about jump out of way or do something to defend himself against it. But before he could, the liquid went around him! It looked as if he is a rock in the middle of a black river. "Its not...attacking me?"

"What the hell did you do Ryuko? **Earth Style: Mud Wall!** " Kurato created a large wall of earth to shield himself against the wave. The wall broke the moment the wave hit it. "Ahhhh!" Kurato yelled, being swapped away by the black liquid.

"Argh!" Kazato suddenly hilled over in pain, causing the black liquid the fade away. His eyes are throbbing with sever pain. "Dammit! Not now!"

"Hes feeling the side effects! Get'em now!" Four Anbu's appeared above Kazato to get the drop on him.

"Kazato! Watch out!" Sasuke threw his great sword imbued with amaterasu flames, killing two. He then used the power of his Rinne Sharingan to pull the sword back, killing the other two. Sasuke caught his sword as he ran to Kazato's side. _'Hes feeling the effects.'_ "Kazato, don't use your Managakyo Sharingan anymore or else you're bond to go blind.

"I'm aware of that." Kazato said as he recovered. "I knew what would happen if I used it, and it almost cost me."

"Well that was rather surprising." Came Ryuko's voice as she stood next to Kurato who is getting up from the ground. "Black Flames and Black Waters."

"Hehehe. Things are getting funnier and funnier by the minute." Kurato laughed.

"Oh boy. You really are a mad dog."

Kazato growled. "Man, these guys are getting really annoying."

 _'Hes right. This has gone on long enough, we've wasted too much time. I could just use my Rinnegan to create a meteor as a devastating attack. No, I can't do that. I'll just be risking Kazato getting hit in the process. Also, it could create a wave that could flood the Land of Waves_.' Sasuke himself is getting irritated with this. "Grr. Dammit."

* * *

 **"Blood Style: Crimson Spikes!"** Rize called out her blood style jutsu. Crimson red spikes rushing to impale the masked man that she is fighting.

The masked man focused the chakra to his feet, running on the walls on the towns building as he avoided the blood spikes. "A blood style jutsu huh? Those type of abilities are considered very rare. Never though I get to see one up close."

"You're welcome. And its going to be the last one you'll see." Rize said as she appeared on the wall in front of him and sent a kick. The masked man blocked the kick and jumped onto a balcony on one of the buildings across from her.

He pulled out a sword. "You're pretty good. Didn't think I'll ever meet a girl who can fight this good."

"Aw. Thank you. If you're trying to sweet talk your way out of this, don't waste your breath."

"Well, wouldn't hurt to try, now wouldn't it?"

"Hmmm. Yeah. Its gonna hurt a lot."

The masked man gave Rize a blank look underneath his mask. He put his hands together. " **Wood Style: Living Roots!** " Giant roots erupted out of the ground, heading towards Rize.

 **"BloodCain!** " With her Chikage now coursing with blood, Rize sliced through the roots as she ran and jumped from root to root, cutting a way to the masked man.

" **Blood Style"** Rize swiped her sword in front of her, creating a trail of blood. **"Bloodtinge!"** Five spears of blood shot out of the blood trail. The masked man tried to see if he can deflect them with his sword. Unfortunately, one of the spears knocked the sword out of his hand. It flew and got stuck on the wall of another building.

Using his reflexes, the masked man jumped out of the way of the blood spears and vanished. When he reappeared he has his sword in his hand. "That was a close one."

Both he and Rize jumped from building to building, clashing with one another through out the streets.

 **"Living Roots"** The masked man called upon more roots. The roots destroyed anything in their path as they came at Rize. Streets, the side of buildings, etc. Rize jumped onto one of the roots and ran towards the masked man who also did the same, meeting each other in the middle. The masked man began an onslaught of attacks which Rize defended against easily thanks to her Sharingan. While blocking his attacks, Rize saw an opening and sent a slash to his mask, scratching it.

The masked man responded by sending a thrust with his sword straight to her chest. Rize spun to the side, sidestepping the thrust, and went for the opening with her sword, aiming for his left arm. The masked man hardened his skin using an earth style jutsu which caused Rize's sword, which wasn't coursing with blood at the time, to bounce off.

"What the-?!" Rize started to lose her balance. The masked man took the opportunity to knock the Chikage out of Rize's hands, causing the to get stuck on the wall of a nearby building. ' _Damn. He manage to disarm me.'_

"Now what are you gonna do without your little sword, huh?" The masked man began an onslaught of slashes and thrusts with his sword, taking advantage of Rize being unarmed.

Rize let out a small growl of irritation as she tried her best to dodge the series of attacks. This guy is pretty fast. Even thou Rize dodged his attacks, some of them still managed to cut her. _'I'm completely on the ropes here. I have to think of something.'_ She then saw a small bomb with a fuse attached to his side. ' _Hm'_

After dodging a slash that went for her head, Rize punched him in the stomach and uppercut him, causing him to stumble back. Jumping to the side of the root, Rize grabbed the ledge with her left hand and swung herself to the other side, swapping the bomb off the masked man as she did.

' _That trick. Its like Ryuko's. That would only mean...'_ "I don't think so." He said as her turn around with a slash, but all he hit is an empty space. "What?" He then saw the bomb that Rize had snatched from him flew up in front of him in slow moment. The masked man sucked his teeth. "Well fuck me." The bomb exploded! Debris fell to the streets below, not making the crowd of panicking people any calmer than what they are.

Rize ran through the panicking crowd, using the rushing sea of people to blend in long enough to get to her sword. Rize saw dead bodies of citizens, mist ninja, mercenaries, etc. _'This is horrible. Did all this happen because we came here?'_ Rize Thought. Its clear that these Anbu's are here for her and her brother. They probably attacked the town in order to find or draw them out.

"Hey! Its The Blood Crow! Get her!" Someone shouted as a group of Anbu charged towards Rize.

"Out of my way!" Rize held out her right arm with a crow sitting on it. **"Ninja Art: Crow Panic!"** With that, a flock of crows appeared and attacked the Anbu's. They screamed as the crows pecked and scratched at their flesh. Rize ran pass them, ran up a wall, and retrieved her sword. "Okay. Now where is that son of a-"

"I'm right here." Came the masked man's voice behind her. When she turned around, she got kicked in the stomach, causing her to fall in the crowd below. Rize rebound herself and landed on her feet.

"Keep your eyes on the prize." The masked man appeared in front of her with a slash. Rize turned into a flock of crows and appear behind them with a slash her own. The masked man dodged the attack and jumped back, only to get caught in a deadlock with Rize.

The masked man's clothes are torn and tattered from the explosion. Not only that, he also has a few burns and other injuries, yet he is still standing.

"Who hell the are you?"Rize said in a demanding tone as she pushed against him.

The masked man smirked underneath his mask. "I told you, didn't I? I'm the one who'll be taking your eyes. And with a pretty girl like you, I might take more than your eyes."

Rize gritted her teeth. "First, you say that you're gonna take my eyes and then you're gonna say that? You really do have a death wish." She pushed him off and began a onslaught of attacks. The masked man continuously backed away to avoid the attacks.

"Mommy! Where are you? Mommy!" Yelled out a little boy nearby.

The masked man grabbed the little boy and held the boy in front of him as a human shield!

"What are you doing?! Let me go! Mommy!" The boy cried out.

Rize's eyes widen with utter shock. "What kind of fucking coward would use a little kid as a shield!"

"This is a fight. Survival of the fittest. You do what it takes to survive."

 _'This son of a bitch!'_ Rize thought in anger as she ran towards them. "I'm sorry kid. You'll have to close your eyes."

"No! Please don't hurt me!"

"I said close your eyes!" Rize lifted her sword. **"BloodCain!"**

The boy closed his eyes as tight as he can.

"So shes really gonna cut through this kid." The masked man said to himself.

Rize brought her sword down but the slash fell short, it didn't even touch the boy. The masked man let out a smirk. "So light hearted" Before he could make a move, he suddenly got slashed across the chest and torso by a trail of blood. "What the hell?! But how?!" He dropped the boy and stumbled back.

With that, Rize grabbed the kid and ran off carrying him. The masked man removed his hand from his chest and saw that it is covered with blood. He became enraged. "That...bitch!"

"I want my mommy!" The boy cried out, eyes balling with tears.

"I know that was pretty scary back there but you safe now." Rize tried to calm him down while still carrying him.

"H-H-He...t-t-tried...t-t-to..."The boy sobbed, eyes blinded with tears and snort accumulating in his mouth.

"Yeah I know but I need you to stay calm. Tell me, what is your name?"

"S-Satoshi" The boy sob.

"Okay Satoshi. Listen to me, you are not safe as long as you are around me. If that guys sees you with me, he is likely to do it again or worst. Where is your mom?"

"YOU BITCH!" Yelled out the masked man's voice. " **Wood Style!"** He jumped from a rooftop and right his arm transformed into roots.

"Crap! Satoshi, hold on to me!"

Satoshi tighten his grip on Rize.

"You gonna hold tighter than that!" She told which caused him to hold her even tighter. "Alright. The lightning flow through your body Rize." She said to herself. **"Fleeting Raijin!"** With that, both she and Satoshi disappeared in a light blue flash, evading the roots.

The two reappeared on another street, away from the carnage.

Satoshi looked at Rize surprised at what she did. "W-What just-"

"Satoshi! Where are you? Satoshi!" Shouted out a woman who is franticly running the street, shouting his name.

"Thats my mommy!" Satoshi shouted with the joy of seeing his mother.

"Oh yeah?" Rize said, setting him down. "Go to your mom and don't leave her side."

"Thank you ma'am. Who are you?" Satoshi asked her.

"It's best that you don't know. Now run along." With that, Rize disappeared before his eyes.

"Where did she-"

"Satoshi!" The boy's mother embraced him a in hug, tears coming from her eyes.

Rize watched the mother and son reunion from a nearby rooftop. The sight of the two reminded Rize of her parents. Rize let out a small smile. "You're one lucky kid. At least you still have you mom."

"Aw. Is the infamous Blood Crow having touchy feels?" Came the masked man's voice from behind her. Rize turned around to face him.

"You look like crap there. You alright?" Rize said, mentioning the tattered clothes and injuries he has.

"Nah shit! What do you think?!" He snapped at her. "You Uchiha's are so damn annoying! Like always!"

Rize raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean _like always_?"

"Oh? You haven't caught on? Take a good look at my cloak and mask. Maybe it'll come to you." He said spreading out his arms.

"What are you-" Just then memories of her past flashed before her eyes. Rize remembered people with cloaks and masks always chasing her and her family in the past. "Wait a minute? You mean you're-"

"We're the ones killed your parents and your uncle! Apparently, after the last scuffle, two survivors escaped but not before they killed all of my pawns that night."

Rize's eyes started to fill with rage. "It was you? You're the one you drove us out of the village and continued to chase us all these years?!" Rize tightened her grip on her sword.

"Drove you out of the village? No, that was one before me. The founder of Root-"

"I don't care who did it! You're involved!" Rize screamed, cutting him off. "My brother and I are also looking for the people responsible for our parents and uncles deaths. You heard about us and what we're known for yet you're stupid enough to confront me. Look at you. You're in bad shape, I fucked you up. Yet you're still gonna tell me this? Yeah, you really do have a death wish and I thank you for having one. Because my brother and I are going to enjoy torturing until we get every bit of information out of you!" Rize glared that him with a murderous glare as she held out her sword. "Chikage: The Bloodedge. Drink the blood of this battlefield. **Blood Style: Blood Rapture** " Rize placed her sword in her sheath as it drank the blood.

"Calling on the power of your Managakyo Sharingan again. You do know that if I dodge it like last time, you're fucked." The masked man said in a smug smile under his mask as he jumped back to get out of her range. His right arm started to turn into roots again. " **Wood Style: Dea-"**

Before he could call the jutsu, Rize appeared behind him in a light blue flash. "I haven't called it yet."

"Wha-"

 **"Empty Sky Form** " The surrounding area became black and white, and the time around them began to seemingly slow down. **"Zentetsuken"**

* * *

"Watch out!"

"Keep moving Kakashi! Or else you'll get hit!"

Both Ao and Kakashi are jumping from branch to branch, evading the rain of crystal shards created by Sakuya.

Sakuya ran along one of the branches above them and jumped off, coming down that Kakashi with her two blades pointing downwards. Kakashi cartwheeled out of the way as Sakuya crashed into the branch.

Using his lightning blade, Kakashi sent a wolf made out of lightning after her. Sakuya protected herself by creating a wall of crystals to block the ninjutsu. The wall then shot out as spikes rushing to impale Kakashi. Kakashi jump to another tree branch in order to avoid the crystal spikes.

 **"Water Style: Azure Dragon Palm!"** Ao came in behind her with his water style ninjutsu. Sakuya looked behind her and jumped into the air. She shot a barrage of crystals at Ao from her swing. Using the water he generated from his last attack, he performed another jutsu. **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu"**

 **"Lightning Style: Dragon Raijin!"** From behind, Kakashi created a dragon made of lightning. Right now, Sakuya is stuck between a water and lightning style jutsu. Water and electricity aren't meant to touch. If they both hit her...

Both of the attacks collided, causing a huge electrified explosion. When the smoke cleared, Sakuya wasn't there. The two shinobis didn't let their guard down for they knew that this wasn't a guaranteed win. Suddenly, rose petals began to appear in the area, dancing in the air.

"Rose petals?" Kakashi said confused as he held out his hand.

"Something is not right here." Ao said to himself. "Kakashi!" He yelled out to his ally. Kakashi looked at him and nod.

"Byakugan!"

"Sharingan!"

What they saw next made their eyes grew wide. It is chakra! There is chakra in the rose petals!

"Damn!" Both of them swore in unison.

Kakashi used kamui to appear next to Ao and then used kamui again to get them both behind a tree, away from the rose petals. The rose petals ignited a huge explosion. The two shinobi can feel the shake of the explosion.

Kakashi peeked around tree. "That was a close one."

"Kakashi. Does something about that girl seem familiar to you?" Ao asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah. I thought so too, especially when she created the crystals and rose petals. It just occurred to me that she looks like The Black Rose."

"The assassin known for leaving black rose petals around her targets. Her feats are well-known in the underworld, even in the Anbu hunter-nin unit of our village." Ao said, peeking around the tree as well.

"Yeah, even the Anbu black ops are familiar with that name. One thing thou, these petals are red, not black. So we're not dealing with The Black Rose assassin." Kakashi confirmed from what he has seen in the fight.

"But we can't eliminate the possibility that she may be related to The Black Rose, regarding what she has shown. Earlier in the fight, she used a acrobatic manoeuvre to get around me and steal a smoke bomb from me when we were on the branches. From my years in the hunter-nin unit, I usually see that trick performed by members of the assassin unit. They normally do it when they're empty handed or cornered in high narrow places. They call it-"

"The swinging monkey. Others call it the swift pickpocket technique." Kakashi finished for Ao, showing that he has knowledge of it. "We're having a hard time getting to her because of those crystals. They need to think of a plan."

"There is no need for that." Came a female's voice. Mei appeared in front of the two men. "Looks like she is being a bit of a hand full."

"Lady Mizukage" Ao said in a respectable row. "I would like to apologize for this. The problem turned out to be a bit more than what it seemed to be.

"I see. Well, she is no where close to over powering you two."

"That may be true. But that doesn't mean that we can undermine she abilities. She managed to impress me with some of her tactics and strategies. I would say thats how she managed to hold out against me this." Kakashi told her.

"And when I intervened, things escalated." Ao added in.

Mei though about the fight she watched. "Hm. She did show promising skill. I'm going to pay her a friendly visit. See if I can talk to her."

"Careful milady. She is already on edge." Kakashi told, knowing that she can't just walk up to Sakuya.

"Relax. There are three of us and one of her. Shes probably tried out from fighting the both of you. It just going to be a simple talk."

Sakuya fell to her hands and knees, panting heavily. She is out of breath. "Man, these guys are too much for me." Her chakra and her chahra wing started fade. "I need to get out of here, but with that eyepatch guy being a sensory type, thats easier said than done."

"Why hello there." Came a female's voice in front of her.

Sakuya gasped as she shoot her head up. Mei is standing in front her with her arms cross. She had a friendly smile on her face. Ao and Kakashi appeared on branches on both sides of Sakuya. She is surrounded.

Her eyes grew wide as she backed up against the tree. _'Oh come! You have to be kidding me! Now I have to fight the Mizukage!'_

Mei put up her hand to calm her. "Hey, calm down. I'm not here to fight, I just have some questions that need answers."

Sakuya let out a small sigh of relief. "Alright. I'll comply, but just know that whether I answer or not depends on the question."

"Fair enough." Mei said, maintaining her smile. "Your clothes" Mei mentioned Sakuya's attire. "A black hooded cloak with crowfeathers and a crow mask. Tell me, are you The Grim Reaper or The Blood Crow?"

 _'Shes talking about Kazato and Rize.'_

"Lady Mizukage. Intel says that The Grim Reaper is a young male and she can't be The Blood Crow for she doesn't match the description." Ao informed her.

"I see. Then she must be an accomplice. Are you?"

Sakuya didn't bother to answer her. Mei took her silence as a yes.

"Are you aware that the pair you're involved with are two S-rank rouge ninjas on the bingo list?"

 _'Wait? They're on the most wanted list?'_ Sakuya though. _'Considering what they did and the rumours spreading around...'_ "Everyone may see them as S-rank rouges, but they saved me. So my perceptive of them is different."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she and her accomplices are the ones who freed the prisoner." Ao shoot a glare at Sakuya which made her swallow hard.

"We can't really jump to that conclusion Ao-"

"Lady Mizukage, two S-rank rouges appear on the island. And now the prisoner, who is also an S-rank, has suddenly broke out of captivity. More than likely, they were planning to capture the prisoner.

"Ao, we've confirmed that she is associated with The Grim Reaper and The Blood Crow. Because we can't automatically assume that they are the cause of the prisoer's escape, even thou the possibility is high." Kakashi told the one eyed mist ninja. "Thats probably the main reason why Lady Mizukage-" Kakashi is then interrupted by a incoming call on his communicator.

"Kakashi Senesi. This is Shikamaru Nara. Do you read me?"

"Yes, I read you loud and clear Shikamaru." Kakashi said as he put two fingers up to his right ear. "Whats your status."

"The enemy has been eliminated and my squad is unharmed. But the town did suffer a lot of casualties." Shikamaru said that last part in a tone that tells he is not happy about it. "But you might want to hurry back to the town, we have a problem. There are Anbu out here."

"Anbu?" Kakashi said surprised. _'How is that a problem?'_ "Lady Fifth sent reinforcements?"

"Thats the thing. If they were reinforcements then they wouldn't have attacked us."

"Attacked you?!" Kakashi shouted out, gaining looks from everyone except Ao, who is on his own communicator. "Shikamaru, you and your squad stay were you are, I'm no my way." Kakashi ordered.

"Roger that" Is all Shikamaru said before ending the call.

"There is trouble at the town. An unidentified Anbu group is compcating things."

"I already know. I was just off the line with Chojuro." Ao said as he got off his communicator. "He said the same thing." He then looked towards Sakuya, looking her dead in the eyes. "Are you responsible for this? Are there more of you?" He asked her in a demanding tone.

Sakuya put up her hands in defense. "Hey, hold on! We have nothing to do with this! Why the hell would we attack a town?!" _'Damn! I was so focus on the fight that I didn't check on Kazato and Rize. I hope their okay?'_ She focused on her sensory ability to track her comrades. _'Oh no! Their chakra is unease. They're in trouble!'_ "Forgive me for cutting the conversation short Lady Mizukage, but I to leave. Like now." With that she did a one handed hand sign which put Kakashi on guard.

 _'What is she-'_ Before he could finish his thoughts, an explosion erupted from above them. The web that Sakuya had placed prior to the fight had exploded. Tree limbs and debris came crashing down towards the four.

"It wasn't a fake?!" Kakashi said surprise as he and everyone else jumped out of the way.

Sakuya had already took off towards the town with the others following a few meters behind. Right now, they aren't focused on capturing Sakuya. They are focused on reaching their comrades. While they are making their way to the town, Ao picked up five particular chakras that stuck out amongst the rest. "What is this?"

"What is it Ao?" Mei caught notice of his expression.

"I've picked up five chakras ahead of us. One of them I can sense a secondary chakra. Its the Nine tails."

"That has to be Naruto." Kakashi said aloud.

"The second one seems to match that of Sasuke Uchiha, he appears to be on the bridge." Ao continued.

 _'So he came after all. Figures.'_ Kakashi thought with a smirk.

"The other two I don't know who they are. I sense a secondary chakra from them as well but I sense something dark and inhumane about it. ...It almost feels like an Jinchuriki." Both Kakashi and Mei exchanged looks when they heard that. "The last one appears to be in the ocean, its the prisoner and hes heading for the bridge."

 _'Damn!'_ "What do we do?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, you go assist your squad. Ao and I will meet up with Chojuro and intercept the prisoner." Mei told him which Kakashi nodded. "Roger that."

* * *

Back in the town, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura are waiting for Kakashi to rendezvous that their location. The battle was long fought. The team wasn't badly injured but quite a few people who got caught in the crossfire were either injured or dead. The town isn't completely in ruins but the damages are major. All of this was caused by the hands of the mysterious Anbu group.

Sakura is healing any injured civilian and mist ninja they have found, Naruto is checking the corpses of Anbu's, hoping to find something that tells them who these people are, and Shikamaru is keeping a eye out for Kakashi and anyone else who comes along. Friend or foe.

"This is horrible." Sakura said as she is healing her last injured civilian. "Who would want to attack a town like this?"

"Thats the same thing I'm thinking. Who the heck are these guys." Naruto said as he removed one of the Anbu's mask.

"Thats hard to answer. They don't seem to have any symbols that tells us what village their from. My best guess is that their probably a secret underground group of some sort." Shikamaru said. With a hand in his pocket, he place his other hand on the back of his neck and sighed. "Man, this is starting to get really bothersome. What was intended to be a escort mission got turned into this. To make matters worst, the prisoner escaped and we don't know where he is. I hate to say it, but if we don't catch him soon we might fail the mission."

"Thats not gonna happen!" Naruto said in a determined tone as he stood up. "Grandma Tsunade entrusted us with this important mission. So what we don't have the containment barrier. I'll drag him from the Land of Waves all the way to the Land of Wind with my bare hands! Believe it!" Naruto said with his usual idiot smile.

Both Shikamaru and Sakura couldn't help but chuckle and shake their heads at Naruto's usual actions. Just then, an explosion suddenly erupted nearby.

"Another enemy?" Shikamaru said, getting on guard.

"I'll go check it out." Sakura said after she finished healing the injured and jumped on top of a building. Looking around, she saw a huge dust cloud ahead. "What happened over there?" She asked herself. "Guys! Over here!" She shouted as she went to check it out.

"MY ARM!" The masked man screamed as he clinched his hand where his right arm use to be. "DAMN IT!" The masked man landed on the ground rolling. He managed to get back on his feet while rolling and ran towards his severed arm, grabbing it. "Luckily I can still reattach it. Being a clone has its perks. The next thing his noticed is Rize standing behind him with her sword that his neck.

"Aw, does it hurt? I bet it does. That is nowhere near the equivalent of the pain that my brother and I had to endure because of people like you. Constantly on the run, having to live in secrecy, fighting to survive. You ruined our childhood. Everyone probably believes that we're dead. Hell, they probably don't even remember us anymore. We had a rough childhood, but it made us strong from it."

"Well instead of hating people like me, you should be thanking people like me." The masked man said, trying to be a smartass despite the position he is in.

"Yeah, you're right." Rize thrust her sword through the man's left shoulder, causing him to scream in pain and fall to his knees. "I should show you my gratitude for flipping our lives upside down. Now that my sword has taken a sip of your blood, I can just use BloodCain to kill you from the inside out. But...I'm not gonna do that. Yet." She pulled her sword out of his shoulder. "I said I'm taking you alive and thats what I'm gonna do."

"Ugh...Don't get...cocky and arrogant...little girl...ugh. It'll get you killed...in is world."

"Heh. Hello pot, meet my good friend kettle."

The masked man chuckled and poofed into a cloud of smoke. "Don't try and run!" Rize swung her sword and slashed someone in the back causing them to scream in pain, it didn't sound like the masked man. When the smoke cleared, in front of her she saw...Kakashi!

"Thats the guy from before- No. You seriously think a transformation jutsu will trick me?" Rize pointed out that his efforts are faulty.

The _fake_ Kakashi chuckled. "Remember what I said about being arrogant? Its not you I'm trying to fool."

"What?"

"KAKASHI SENSIIIII!" Screamed out a female voice. Rize felt a presence behind her. On instinct, Rize turned around with her sword ready to cut whoever is behind her vertically in half.

When Naruto got to the scene, his eyes widen with horror and disbelief at what he just saw. "SAKURAAAA!"

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading everyone. Please show your support and leave a review. What did you like? What did you not like? Did you see any errors? Grammarwise or character writing wise? Speak whats not your mind.**

 **This is Chronicles calling it a wrap!**


	6. The Clan's Secret: Omagatoki

**AN: Here is another chapter guys. Didn't except to finish it this early. Please show your support and leave a review. Ladies and Gentlemen. I bring to you: Remnants of the Clan, chapter 6. Get some popcorn, prop your feet up, silence your phones and enjoy.  
**

* * *

"KAKASHI SENSIIII!" A female voice screamed out franticly from behind Rize, fast approaching footsteps can be heard.

"SAKURAAAA!" Naruto's voice yelled out with horror and disbelief when he got to the scene.

Rize turned around to cut whoever is behind her vertically in half with her sword. The moment she turned around she caught sight of a familiar face with pink hair. "S-Sakura?" Rize said to herself in a small gasp. Rize can see her sword aiming right for Sakura's torso in slow motion as she is coming at her with a punch. _'No! I can't kill her!'_ Rize tried desperately to turn the sharp side away from Sakura so it wouldn't cut her in half. _'Come on Rize! Move dammit!'_ She mentally yelled and cursed that herself.

Before Sakura could land the punch, she got hit in the stomach with the blunt side of the sword, interrupting her. "Argh!" Sakura yelled in pain from the blow. Rize let a small sigh of relief. The out of the corner of her eye, she saw a yellow flash followed by a incoming kick. Rize used her left arm to block the kick with sent her sliding back a few feet.

Naruto grabbed Sakura and jumped back to where the _fake_ Kakashi is, followed by Shikamaru. Sakura hilled over in pain, holding her stomach. The sword knocked the wind out of her.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto franticly asked the girl of his dreams, worry completely in his voice.

Sakura was about to answer is the response "Do I look okay idiot?!", considering that she is holding her stomach and wincing in pain from the blow. But seeing how worried he is about her, she came out with a different response. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She said as she got back of her feet, recovering.

"Kakashi senesi, are you alright?" Shikamaru asked his _teammate_ , helping him to his feet.

"Yeah, I am." The _fake_ Kakashi responded. "Thats the S-rank criminal The Blood Crow. She and The Grim Reaper are behind this attack. She and some of the other Anbu got the drop on me when I wasn't expecting it."

"Did they somehow know that you were meeting up with us." Naruto asked, keeping an eyes on The Blood Crow. The _fake_ Kakashi nodded in response.

"Kakashi senesi hold still, I'll heal." Sakura said with her hands glowing green, but the _fake_ Kakashi declined the offer. "No, I'm fine. Just focus on capturing her. She has information that will proof to be useful to us."

"Oh? Okay." Sakura replied. Shikamaru on the other hand is giving _Kakashi_ an raised eyebrow. Something seemed off about Kakashi, but he couldn't really put his finger on it.

 _'Damn this guy!'_ Rize swore in her mind. _'Who would've thought that he can use a transformation jutsu to hide his real injuries! They don't even know that he is missing an arm! Or is that even a transformation jutsu at all?'_

"I'm going to the bridge to meet up with the Mizukage. You three work together to apprehend her. Shes dangerous, so stay on your toes." And with that said, the _fake_ Kakashi disappeared.

"Right!" Naruto said with a fist pound. Sakura pulled on the glove she has on one of her hands. "Ready Naruto?

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Let's go!" Both of them got off towards Rize.

Rize growled. _'This isn't good!'_ Rize put her sword back in her sheath and got into her fighting stance. Sakura caught notice of this. "Wait? Why did she put away her weapon?"

"Who cares? It'll make things a lot easier for us! **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Naruto created multiple shadow clones to join in on the fight.

 _'Grr! Here they come!'_ Rize readied herself. She jumped over one shadow clone and kicked another in the face, causing that one to disappear. She then ducked the punches of three shadow clones who tried to sandwich her.

"Huh?'

"What the-"

Rize picked up one of the shadow clones over her shoulder and spun around, hitting the other two and causing them to disappear. She then flipped the shadow clone she picked up and kicked them in the back, causing them to fly into two more shadow clones. Rize backed away as the real Naruto came through the white cloud created by the defeated shadow clones. Both Naruto and Rize traded and blocked blows. _'Now I'm fighting my hero. Man, this world can be cruel.'_ Rize thought as she sent a round house kick for Naruto's face.

Naruto ducked and sent a leg sweep, tripping Rize. Rize caught herself by using her left hand to perform a handstand and sent a kick down on Naruto which he blocked with both arms. Rize then sent another kick for Naruto's side. Using his right hand, he caught the kick. Both of them couldn't move. Rize is stuck upside down and Naruto is suck with holding her kicks.

Naruto opened up his left hand and dropped three smoke bombs. The bombs exploded, creating a hug cloud of smoke. Taking the opportunity, Naruto let go of Rize and jumped away only for another figure to come through the smoke. Rize recovered just in time to evade Sakura as she came through the smoke with a punch. Sakura didn't give up. She continually sent punch after punch, getting faster as she goes.

Using her Sharingan, Rize backed away, dodging and ducking Sakura's punches as she evades them. _'Whoa. Her punches are fast and she has an incredible amount of chakra stored in them. If I get hit once, I doubt I'll be getting back up anytime soon.'_

As the fight continued to rage on, Shikamaru stood on the sidelines. Why? You might be wondering. Something about this didn't seem right to him, especially Kakashi. One, Kakashi never declined anyone from healing his wounds on the battlefield. Two, He would never leave his team behind to fight a enemy that is considered dangerous. He would stay no matter what his condition is. The third and last one that conjured confusion is how did he get here so fast? They are between 300 to 400 meters from the mountain area were Kakashi and the others are. Also, the explosion occurred shortly after he contacted Kakashi. Something defiantly didn't seem right here.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Rize called out, copying Naruto's jutsu. Multiple shadow clones of herself appeared out of the smoke, standing in front of Naruto and Sakura. Rize stood at the back of the multitude of clones, with her hand of the handle of her Chikage. She is panting a bit. _'I don't think I can use my Mangakyo Sharingan anymore. I used up quite a bit chakra during the fight against that asshole. I'm feeling tried here.'_ With that, she deactivated her Sharingan in order to conserve what chakra she has left. _'I could use Blood Healing and use the surrounding blood to heal my wounds and replenish my chakra, but that takes time. And given the situation I'm in right now. I don't have that time. Well, in that case.'_ Rize tightened the grip on her handle. "Buy me some time!"

"Right!" All of her shadow clones said in unison as they charged that Nartuo and Sakura.

"She knows the shadow clone jutsu too?" Sakura said with surprise.

"Clones vs clones huh? I'll show you that mine are better that yours!" Naruto shouted as he and his shadow clones charged in. The two multitude of clones clashed. It looked like two armies colliding. **"** **Cherry Blossom Clash!"** Sakura slammed her fist into the ground, causing a huge dust cloud. Shadow clones flew through the air, disappearing as they did. The attack created an opening for Sakura and she ran straight for Rize. Before she could get to her, Rize jumped into the air.

"On the count of nine, this building will be nothing but rubble. **Zentetsuken!** " Rize swiped out her red Murasama blade, delivering a red slash towards the building below, but nothing happened. With that, Rize began counting. "One. Two." She landed, putting her sword back in her sheath, and continued fighting. "Three. Four."

"Naruto! Sakura! Get back!" Shikamaru yelled out to the two. The two stopped, looked at Shikamaru and then at each other before retreating back to him.

"Whats the matter Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, we almost have her!" Naruto exclaimed.

Without saying a word, Shikamaru formed a hand sign. **"** **Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu!"** His shadow began to stretch towards the shadow clones. "There is no way I can tell which one is the real one. So in that case. Expand!" His shadow expanded catching all of the shadow clones and Rize. Rize is caught by his shadow but she didn't stop counting. "Five. Six."

Both Naruto's and Rize's Shadow clones disappear until only Rize herself remained. The shadow narrowed so that there is a line connecting her to Shikamaru.

"Nice work Shikamaru!" Sakura praised her teammate.

"Why the heck didn't you do that earlier!" Naruto said a little annoyed.

"If I did then you would've gotten caught too idiot."

"O-Oh. Good point." Naruto said, feeling a little stupid.

"Seven" Rize continued to count but this time loud enough so that the others can hear her. The trio brought their attention back to her.

"Eight!"

"Huh? Why the heck is she counting?" Naruto asked his teammates with confusion clearly on his face. The others are just as confused as he is. They had no way of knowing what it is that Rize had in store.

"Nine!" Suddenly, a long slash appeared across the rooftop, drawing a long line between Rize and the others. Soon after, the building began the collapse and fall apart as if it has been cut in half. Dust clouds began to appear, clouding Naruto and his teams vision.

"What the heck is going on?" Naruto used his arm to shield his face from the dust.

"Quick! Get off the bui-" Before Shikamaru could finish, the roof caved in causing them to fall in. Naruto managed to grab onto the ledge of the roof that is still intact with his left hand and tried to catch Sakura's hand with his right. Sakura desperately reached for Naruto's hand but her reach fell short. Their hands only an inch away from each other. So close.

"No!" Naruto yelled as Sakura fell along with the rubble. The next thing Naruto sees is Sakura suddenly disappearing in a light blue flash and reappearing in a area where the rubble isn't falling. She is on her hands and knees, holding her head. "What was...?"

Shikamaru, who is falling with the rubble, threw a kuni with a rope attached to it which wrapped around a nearby balcony. Thus, saving himself.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto called out.

"Don't worry me! You make sure she doesn't escape! I'll check on Sakura!"

Naruto nodded. "Right!" With that, he pulled him up on the ruined roof of the building and caught sight of Rize freerunning from rooftop to rooftop, fleeing the scene. "Oh no you don't!" Determined on not letting her get away, Naruto used Flying Raijin, disappearing in a yellow flash.

Rize is on another rooftop getting ready to make another leap until she saw a yellow flash at the corner of her eye. She remembered who this belonged to. In a attempt to evade, she disappeared in a light blue flash of lightning, reappearing a few feet away. Rize sighed. _'Looks like the hero is not letting me go easily.'_

 _'What was that she just did? It was like she disappeared? Kinda like my Flying Raijin.'_

"Hey. Can you let me go, please?" Rize tried asking politely.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, but being polite won't get you out of this."

"Well, it was worth the try." Rize said with her hand on her hip. With that Naruto used Flying Raijin again to close in on Rize. Rize, once again, disappeared into a light blue flash of lightning to avoid him.

"So this is the Flying Raijin. It is fast like they say." Rize said sounding impressed.

"What the- What is that move?" Naruto asked with surprise clearly on his face. There is no one fast enough to avoid his Flying Raijin.

Rize couldn't help be chuckle at Naruto's expression. "It's a technique I learned after under going some training in the Land of Lightning. It's called Fleeting Raijin. I guess you can say that it is made to match the Flying Raijin invented by the Fourth Hokage."

"Fleeting Raijin huh?" Naruto cracked a grin. "Okay, let's see just how fast it really is."

* * *

"You okay Sakura?" Shikamaru asked his teammate when he got to her, kneeling down beside her.

"Yeah. Its a miracle that I am." Sakura said still holding her head as she sat on the ground. "Shikamaru. What...happened to me? I swore I fell into the collapsing building, but then I ended up here."

"I thought it was Naruto you saved you at first. But you reappeared from the blue flash of light, I saw the flash appear again on top of a building with The Blood Crow standing there." Shikamaru told her what he saw.

Sakura looked at him when he said that. "Huh? She saved me?"

"Shikamaru! Sakura!" Came a familiar voice. Kakashi, the REAL Kakashi, appeared in front of the two. "I saw the building collapse. What happened?"

"Kakashi Sensei? Wait, I thought you were going to the bridge?" Sakura said confused, remembering that _Kakashi_ left towards the bridge.

"The bridge?" Kakashi blinked confused. "I was on my way from the mountain area."

"I knew it!" Shikamaru blurted out, gaining looks from the two.

"Knew what?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi Sensei. A few minutes ago, you were just here fighting The Blood Crow. You told us that you were heading to the bridge to meet with the Mizukage and told us to handle things here. Something seemed off to me, but I wasn't entirely sure to take action. But since your here, now I know for sure that who we were talking to, wasn't you."

"Say what?" Sakura said wide eyed. "You mean that was an impostor?"

Shikamaru nodded in response. "Think. Kakashi sensei was still in the mountain area when I contacted him. That means he was between 300 to 400 meters away from us. Soon after I ended the call, the explosion ,were the fake Kakashi was, occurred. Also, there were a few other things that looked suspicious. In other words, there was an impostor right in front of us Sakura and we'd let them get away."

"That means someone else was fighting The Blood crow." She said to herself. "Then wouldn't that mean what they said is a lie? About The Grim Reaper and The Blood Crow being behind this attack?"

"It is a lie." Came another female. Sakuya appeared behind Kakashi. The sight of her crowfeathered cloak and crow mask put the two on guard, but Kakashi stopped them.

"Easy" Kakashi held up a hand to stop them. "Shes not here to fight." With that said, the two calmed down.

"But Kakashi" Sakura starterd to question. "Her outfit. Wouldn't that mean..."

"She confirmed she is with The Blood Crow, but their not part of the attack. And to reinforce what she says is true, we recently interrogated a small group of Anbu. And they confirmed it for us. They told us that they attacked the town to draw out and hunt The Grim Reaper and The Blood Crow. Their leader apparently went to deal with The Blood Crow, that must have been my impostor. And two of their lieutenants are on the bridge dealing with The Grim Reaper and The Black Knight."

"Wait? Did you say Black Knight?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. He is familiar with that name.

"No doubt it. Its Sasuke." Kakashi confirmed.

"Sasuke? Why is he here?" Sakura asked.

While the three are trying to get their heads wrapped around the situation. Sakuya scanned her surroundings, franticly looking for Rize. _'Where is she? I can sense her chakra, but it feels like shes moving all over the place. Also...'_ She swallowed hard, feeling a cold chill go down her spine. _'I'm sensing that pitch black_ _chakra again. Its still faint like last time, but I know its there. Also, I'm sensing someone else's_ _chakra. It feels similar to those of my clan. Could it be that another survivor of my clan is here? Also, I'm sensing another chakra along with them,_ _it seems red. And it giving me chills just as much as the other one. Whats going on?'_ "Excuse me" She said gaining Sakura's and Shikamaru's attention. "The Blood Crow. Where is sh-" She is suddenly interrupted by the loud booming sounds.

Everyone looked up to see flashes of blue and yellow colliding which each other through out the air.

Naruto and Rize clashed with each other at incredible speeds. Naruto's Flying Raijin against Rize's Fleeting Raijin. Right now, this is unreal to Naruto. There is actually someone who can keep up with his Flying Raijin.

Naruto landed on a rooftop and continued running. Rize landed on a rooftop that is right next to his and ran alongside him.

"This is actually pretty fun, don't you think?" Rize seemed to be actually having a good time with this.

"This is crazy! She can actually keep up with my Flying Raijin?!" Naruto sent a punch and a kick at Rize which she countered with a punch and kick of her own, stopping his attacks.

Now, Naruto is getting irritated. "Okay, this is getting dumb." With that, Naruto's entire body began to turn yellow and took off at the speed of light! Completely out running Rize's Fleeting Raijin!

"Wha?! Where did he-" Suddenly without warning, Rize is being attacked all over by flashes of yellow. They are so quick, Rize couldn't react, even if she had her Sharingan activated. She is getting hit in the face, stomach, back, everywhere!

Naruto ended his onslaught by reappearing in the air, spinning above Rize, and kick her straight in the stomach, causing her to crash straight into a restaurant.

"RIZEEE!" Sakuya bolted off towards the restaurant building Rize crashed into.

Rize is lying on her back and is surround by a dust cloud. Her vision is blurred, she can't see clearly. Her ears are constantly ringing and each time she tries to move, her entire body throbs in pain. She probably has some broken bones. But out of everything else, her torso is in pain the most. When the dust and her vision cleared, Rize looked down to see a bloody steel pipe sticking out of her torso. Rize coughed up blood under her mask.

Naruto landed in front of her, still in chakra mode. His expression turned grim when he saw what he had done to her. "Why didn't you just surrender? This could've all been avoid."

Rize coughed up more blood under her mask, the pain in her torso continued to grow. "You're...pretty good. You...caught me by surprise with that. My hero."

"Hero?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow. Someone called him that before. "Who...are you?"

Gathering as much strength she can muster. Rize reach up and took off her crow mask, revealing her face. "Who've thought...we'll meet again like? This world sure is cruel."

"Rize?" Naruto said with his expression showing shock and disbelief. "But...but why?"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Screamed out Sakuya's voice. Naruto sidestepped just in time to dodge a slash from Sakuya's Rakuyo. "Don't take another step towards her!"

"Sakuya...don't..." Rize said weakly. Sakuya turned around to see her friend in the state shes in, seeing the steel pipe stick out of her torso. "Oh god! Rize!" Sakuya quickly ran to Rize's side, kneeling down beside her and taking off her own mask.

"Is she okay?" Sakura said with worry as she too came to Rize's said.

"The Blood Crow is just a girl?" Shikamaru said as he came up along with Kakashi. Shikamaru got a good look at Rize's face. _'I didn't notice this before, but_ _for some reason she looks_ _familiar to me? Have I seen her somewhere before?'_

Kakashi would ask Naruto what happened here, but seeing this is enough for him to have an idea of what occurred. He then brought his attention to Naruto, who still has a look of disbelief.

"In case you're wondering, she is not behind the attacks." Naruto looked at Kakashi with a 'huh?' expression. "It turns out that the _me_ you were talking to was someone else, and they planned this."

"It was someone else?" Naruto then remembered that Kakashi supposedly went to the bridge. "This whole thing was a set up? Then who is behind the attack?"

"That, we don't know. They probably already left the Land of Waves by now." Shikamaru told him.

"Sakuya" Rize said weakly. "Don't blame Naruto. He didn't intended for this to happen."

Sakuya took a breath to calm herself down before answering. "I'm not going to blame him, even thought he caused this to happen to you. You two were in battle, something like this is bound to happen. It couldn't be helped. We haven't lost you yet, so we can still save you."

"Hey Sakuya" Sakura called out to her after hearing her name. "We have to do something or else she'll bleed out. You said that you excel in medical ninjutsu, right? We need to get her off the pipe first, then we can stop the bleeding."

"Sounds like a good idea but it won't be fast enough. Taking her off the pipe will only speed up the bleeding. If we're gonna do that...then." Sakuya started to roll up her sleeve but Rize stopped her by placing a hand on hers.

"What are...you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm gonna have you bite me."

 _'Bite?'_ Sakura thought.

"Sakuya...please-"

"Please my ass!" Sakuya cut Rize off. "Its the only way."

Rize shook her head rejectingly. "Let's just...stick with Sakura's plan. While you guys are healing me, I'll try to help out with Blood Healing. Maybe it'll...increase the chances and buy me some...time. But...if I don't...make it out of this. Tell Kazato...that I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise. But...I'm dying first."

"NO! Don't say that!" Sakuya shouted. "Biting me and consuming my chakra is the only quick and efficient way to heal your injuries!" Sakuya wasn't backing down on this. The is no way in hell she is going to let Rize die knowing that she can do something to save her.

"Sakuya..." Rize said once again in a weak voice.

"Why won't you listen to her?" Naruto spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "Can't you see that she is trying desperately to help you, yet you won't let her. I have no idea what this biting thing is about, but if you die, shes going to regret this for the rest of her life. She'll blame herself, believing that she didn't try hard enough to convince you." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I know because I was in that position before. I spent most of my life training and working hard to bring my best friend back home. And in the end, I still couldn't do it." Kakashi, Sakura and Shikamaru knew that he is featuring to Sasuke.

Rize did a weak smile. "I know what you mean. But if I bite her, I'll be consuming her chakra. Look at her. She...looks like she just got out of a fight and I can tell...that shes exhausted. If I...consume her chakra in the state that she is in, she might...die."

"So thats why you won't do it." Sakura said, now understanding Rize's reason.

Rize did a weak nod and gave another weak smile. "And who said...I was gonna die? I said IF I don't make it. Trust me...I'm fighting like hell to stay awake right now. I'm not...going let myself...die this early in the game." Rize tried to play off the pain she is in with her usual cheeky smile, that is until she coughed up more blood. "*Cough* Oh...crap."

"Rize" Sakuya gained her attention. "If you're not willing to bite me, then I'll just shove my arm in your mouth and force you to bite me!" _'Are Uchiha's this damn stubborn?!'_ Sakuya thought with tears in her eyes.

"And I'll help." Naruto stepped toward. Rize could see the look in both Naruto's and Sakuya's eyes. They are serious.

 _'Man. Are Uzumaki's this damn stubborn.'_ "Playing the hero once again I see." Eventually, Rize gave in. "Alright. I'll...do it. But before we go along with this, answer me...this question." She said looking that the Leaf ninja. "I've been branded an S-rank criminal yet you're helping me. Why?"

"I highly doubt you're a criminal. You saved Sakura, right?" Naruto spoke for everyone, remembering what Shikamaru informed him on. "If you were really a criminal, then you would've saved you're own skin instead of Sakura's. We know that you're not behind this attack, which puts you in the clear. Also, criminals don't have people crying over them like that." Naruto pointed to a sobbing Sakuya who is trying to fight back tears.

Rize gave a weak chuckle. "I see...Lucky me."

Sakuya rolled up her sleeve, revealing a few bite marks. "Naruto and Sakura, right?" The two nodded. "I need you to pull her off the pipe. Rize, you know what to do."

"Brace yourself. This is going to hurt like.." Sakura took a breath before continuing. "Hell" Rize nodded as she took a deep breath. "Naruto, on my count. One. Two." Sakura paused for a moment, preparing herself for a ear full of agonizing screams. Naruto did too. Swallowing as he waited for the last count. Sakuya placed a small wooden bar in Rize's mouth. "Three!" With that, both them began pulling Rize up from the pipe. Rize's screams of agony elevated as pain shot through her body. She bit down on the wooden bar so hard that it began to crack. Tears streaming from her eyes.

Sakuya held Rize's hand through the ordeal. Regretting that she ever did since her hand is being crushed by Rize's insanely strong grip. Pain is one of the many things that bring that kind of strength out of people. Along with side fear and anger.

After what felt like an eternity, they finally got Rize off the pipe that is now completely coated with her blood. Shes bleed out fast.

"Rize! Quickly!" Sakuya franticly put her arm towards Rize's mouth. Before Rize could take a bite, she suddenly heard a voice in her head say this one name.

"Omagatoki"

With that, her Mangakyo Sharingan activated without her doing so and her right eye began throbbing with unbearable pain!

Rize screamed as she covered her right eye with her hand. "MY EYE! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! AHHHH!" It felt like someone is stabbing her repeatedly in the eye.

Sakura didn't know what to do. "Whats going on?!"

 _'On no! Its that chakra again!'_ "Hold her down!" Sakuya yelled, holding Rize down by her shoulders. She didn't know whats going on either, but she didn't want Rize to be squirming around like with. She could hit her head.

"Got it!" Both Naruto and Sakura grabbed Rize's legs.

" _ **Naruto! Don't!"**_ Kurama suddenly shouted at Naruto the moment her touched her leg. "Huh?"

"AHHHHHHH!" Rize kicked both of them off with such inhuman strength, knocking into Kakashi and Shikamaru who were running to assist them. The Mangakyo Sharingan of Rize's right eye began to change color. The radial shape design of her eye began to bleed the entire Sharingan pitch black and a strange looking design appeared in blood red. Pitch black chakra began coming from her right eye. It covered her pale white skin and clothes.

"What is...going..." For some odd reason, Sakuya could feel her strength slipping away. Is it the chakra doing this? Suddenly, she feels a arm wrap around her waist and someone pulled her out of there. It is Kakashi.

"Sakuya, you okay?" Sakura asked as she keeled next to a disoriented Sakuya.

"My strength. It felt like it was being drained." She said as she rose to her feet holding her head.

"Hey. Whats going with your friend here?" Shikamaru asked her, getting on guard. He had his hands on some smoke bombs and explosives, having an escape plan thought out.

Sakuya shook her head with a horrified look. "I don't...know. I'm a sensory type and I've been sensing a dark chakra within Rize and her brother. Its terrifying. I don't think they were even aware of it."

"A dark chakra?" Sakura blinked with confusion.

 _'So this is what Ao was talking about.'_ Kakashi thought to what Ao said.

They caught sight of Rize standing in front of them, hunched over, arms dangling, and head hanging down. The black chakra engulfed her entire body, making her barely visible. They can hear...snarling? Coming from Rize.

"R-Rize?" Sakuya said with shock clearly on her face.

"What in the world?" Naruto stood in front of everyone, still in chakra mode, ready to defend them. _'Hey Kurama. Whats going on here? What happened to her?"_ Naruto asked his tailed beast companion.

" _ **I don't know. When I first sensed this power, I thought it was one of the other tailed beasts. Then I realized it wasn't. She doesn't have a tailed beast at all."**_

 _'So is it like the curse mark Sasuke use to have?'_

" _ **No. That pathetic mark was created in a attempt to match the power of the tailed beasts. This far exceeds that. Which is why I mistaken it for one of the other tailed beasts."**_

 _'See that right?'_ Naruto said with a small smile.

" _ **Don't get any bright ideas."**_

' _'What? Are you scaaaaared Kurama?'_ Naruto taunted Kurama mentally.

" _ **Watch your mouth!"**_ Kurama shot at him. **_"You're nowhere near truly mastering my power. If you go charging recklessly into something that is spiraling out of control, you're bound to lose."_**

 _'I don't have much of a choice now, do I? If I don't do something, the whole town will be destroyed and everyone will be killed. And...'_ Naruto brought his attention back to darkness covered Rize. _'I have to save her from whatever that is.'_

Kurama knew that he couldn't change Naruto's mind. _**"Hmph. Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you."**_

Rize slowly lifted her head to look at the group. When she revealed her face to the group, they are shocked by what they see. Her teeth are like fangs of a beast. The black chakra had covered the right half of Rize's face with some kind of second skin. It is pitch black with red glowing lines that look akin to blood vessels flowing with lava. This second skin seemed to be gradually spreading across her face. Another thing that stuck out is her eyes. Her left eye has her Mangakyo Sharingan, but her right is something different.

As described before, her right eye is black with a blood red design. The design looks like a strange symbol that has what looks like wings made up of some sort of curly shape designs. A pair of wings pointed downward like a upside down V. Another pair of wings spread out across near the top and they are upside down as well. There are also smaller symbols in the middle of the design. Eight small wings are on the first upside down pair of wings, four on each side.

Rize looked directly at Naruto, voices echoing in her head. _**"The Nine Tails! Jinchuriki! Destroy him! Slaughter him! Destroy him! Slaughter him! KILL HIM!"**_ All of the voices yelled at her in unison. Rize let out a demonic scream before swiping her sword, creating a huge wave of darkness that rushed towards the group!

"WHOA!" Naruto grabbed both Sakuya and Sakura, who are the closest to him, and Kakashi grabbed Shikamaru. Using Flying Raijin and Kamui, they disappeared and reappeared on top of a build, far away from the area where Rize is. The wave created a large gap in the town, a wide range of the town is destroyed and leveled. Its a good thing that all of the townsfolk evacuated.

" _ **Hunt! Find! Destroy! HUNT HIM DOWN!"**_ The echoing voices screamed in her head. Rize let out another demonic roar as the black second skin began to spread.

"What the hell was that?!" Sakura yelled, seeing the destruction before them.

"This definitely isn't good! She'll destroy the entire town!" Shikamaru exclaimed. No one even expect something like this to happen.

Naruto turned to the group. "Guys, let me handl-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Rize appeared in a black mist, letting out a hellish scream as she delivered a punch to the jaw. Both her and Naruto went crashing through buildings.

"NARUTO!" Everyone shouted in unison.

Naruto hit Rize, causing her fly through the roof of the build they are in. "Man, why the heck is she coming after me?!" Naruto climbed out of the rubble of the building and got out on the street.

" _ **Its probably because of my chakra within you."**_ Kurama told him.

"Your chakra?" Up ahead, Rize is coming back towards him. She ran on the walls as she leapt from building to building. Naruto can see that the black skin has now covered the right half of her body and the dark aura around her has taking a beastly-like shape.

" _ **She seems to be progressing."**_ Kurama pointed out what they are seeing.

"Progressing?" Naruto said confused.

" _ **Its the same when a Jinchuriki goes through the stages of a tail beast's power. You take a different form for each stage you go through. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."**_ Kurama referred to the times Naruto dealt with his power, especially when he first fought Sasuke at the final valley. And the fights against Orochimaru and Pain. **_"Watch out!"_**

Rize jumped off a wall and into the air with a cartwheel. Rize let another hellish scream as her chakra shot out a giant black serpentine head made of black chakra and has the same red blood vessel-like lines seemingly flowing with lava. The serpent let out a roar as it came straight for Naruto!

"What the?!" Naruto jumped to avoid the serpent. It crashed into the ground but continued the chase after Naruto. It is relentless. It passed through objects, deteriorating them. Even the nearby buildings are deteriorating and decaying as the black chakra touched them. This made Naruto wide eyed, causing him to swallow and drop a sweat.

" _ **Stop running and hit it!"**_ Kurma yelled.

"What?! Are you crazy?! If I touch that thing I'll end up like those buildings!" Naruto argued, seeing that it is a suicidal idea.

" _ **That won't happen. As long you're in Chakra mode, that hideous chakra can't harm you. But don't think that you're invincible against it. It can still hit you, but in return you can hit it back."**_ Kurama informed him.

"So I can still touch it even thou its made out of chakra? Alright!" Naruto turned to the opposite direction, running straight towards the serpent. He jumped just in time as the serpent crashed into the ground with its jaws. As it came back up, Naruto came down spinning with a punch and hit the serpent right in the head. The serpent let out a cry of pain as it crashed into the ground. "Ha! Piece of cake!"

Just then two more serpent heads appeared behind Naruto, readying their fangs to tear him part.

"Where did they come from?!" Naruto said in shock as he looked behind him. He used his chakra to form Kurama's hands. Kurama punched one of the serpents and caught the other one by the jaw as it drives them both towards the ground.

Kurama growled. _**"I don't know what kind of beast you are. But you are a fool to think you can beat me!"**_ With that, Naruto's chakra took the form of Kurama's head and bite down on the serpent's neck, severing it head. The serpent faded away.

Naruto landed on a rooftop only for Rize to appear in the air in front of him, ready the strike with a claw made out of chakra.

Naruto growled in irritation. _'I have to take this fight outside of the town! Or else we'll destroy everything!'_ Naruto used Flying Raijin to avoid the attack and appeared behind her. He made an attempt to tackle her but she vanished into a black mist, like a phantom. "What?"

Rize reappeared above him and tackled him downward, this worked in Naruto's favor.

"You're mine now!" Naruto grabbed on to her and didn't let go. Using Flying Raijin, both of them vanished in a yellow flash.

* * *

Back on The Great Naruto Bridge, both Kazato and Sasuke are back to back, panting.

"Come on! Don't tell me that you're gonna buckle now! I'm still HUNGERY!" Kurato exclaimed, eagered to fight more.

"I think they're just about to reach the limits. Especially my Reaper other there." Ryuko said in her alluring voice, claws dripping with blood.

"Grr. I'm just about wore out here." Kazato said, his legs feeling heavy and burning. Sasuke too is feeling worn out from this battle. Things have really gotten out of hand. After seeing the large explosion at the town, there is no doubt things will get worse.

Just then, Met, Ao, and Chojuro appeared, standing with the two Uchiha. Finally! Reinforcements!

 _'Its her.'_ Kazato thought went he saw Mei.

"You..."Is all Sasuke said.

"Nice to see you again. At least we're not trying to kill each other this time." Mei said to Sasuke with a smile.

"Who must be The Grim Reaper." Ao said, looking at Kazato.

Kazato answered while panting, nearly out of breath. "Yeah...in the flesh." He gave a thumbs up.

"Your red haired accomplice proved herself to be gifted and a hand full. Its a shame that she traveling with wanted criminals."

 _'Red haired accomplice?'_ Kazato thought. "What did you do to her?!" He exclaimed enraged.

"Relax. I didn't do anything. Shes still alive." Ao assured him. With that said, Kazato calmed down, letting out a breath of relief.

Just then, the _fake_ Kakashi appeared alongside Ryuko. He reverted back in to his cloak and hood, undoing the transformation jutsu. He is still holding his arm.

"Well hey there big shot. You look like hell. So who cut off your arm?"

"Shut it kitten. I'm not in the mood to hear your meowing." The masked man said rudely.

"Meow" Is all that Ryuko said.

"Listen up Root Anbu. We're bailing. Mission failed." The masked man order his people. Kurato didn't like what his is hearing. "You can't be serious! I'm just about-"

"Who is the dog and who is the master? Who is on the leash and who is holding the leash? If I wasn't in bad shape I'll go over there and remind you."

Kurato growled. "Fine" With that, he appeared next to the two.

 _'Their retreating? Thank goodness.'_ Kazato thought in relief. "Now I can check on Sakuya and my sis-" Kazato is suddenly cut off by the sound of a voice in his head.

"Omagatoki"

Suddenly a sever pain began throbbing in his left eye, causing him to wince and fall to his knees. "WHAT THE HELL! MY EYE!" The same thing that happened with Rize, is happening with Kazato. His left eye turned pitch black and has the same blood red symbol as Rize's right eye. His teeth began fangs. Black chakra began to engulfed him and the same black skin that is covering Rize, began covering the left half of his face, originating from his left eye.

"Kazato?" Sasuke said with shock and surprise as everyone watched his transformation.

"W-What going on with him?" Chojuro said with overwhelming worry in his voice.

Kurato looked towards his leader. "W-What the hell is that?!"

The masked man shrugged. "The hell if I know, but I'm not sticking around to find out. We're leaving!"

"Roger!" His suburbanites responded.

Kazato started to hear voices echoing in his head. _**"Swallow. Devour. Consume! Swallow this entire world!"**_ Kazato let out a demonic scream before vanishing into a black mist.

The masked man, Ryuko, and Kurato looked around for him. "Where did he-" Ryuko is interrupted by the sight of a black mist appearing around them. Screams of men and women erupted behind them. Turning around, they caught sight for their Anbu members being drained of life by the black mist. The skin of their horrified faces began to wither away into dust until only their bone remained. Eventually, that too withered away to dust. The scene is quite disturbing.

"What is happening to them? Ao?" Mei asked Ao who is using his Bykugan. "The mist. It draining their chakra." He told her. Sasuke could see the same thing too because of his Mangakyo Sharingan and Rinne Sharingan.

"Ryuko! Kurato!" The masked man shouted their names.

"Right!" They responded as they both grabbed their leader and left. A few other Anbu managed to escape, others weren't so lucky.

"So they left us to die." Said one weak male Anbu who is sitting against a rail, his body slowly turning to dust. He let out small chuckle. "Heh. Guess we were just...expendable to them. I'll...see you bastards...in hell. Don't keep me waiting." With that said he faded away into bones and those two faded soon after.

Kazato reappeared in the mist, the left half of his body is covered with the black skin. The dark aura around him started to take a beastly shape. He snapped his hungery gaze that the four ninja. But mainly Sasuke since he has the highest chakra level. Or is it.

Mei let out a small growl as she and everyone else got on guard. "This isn't good. Hes looking at us."

"No" Sasuke shook his head. "Hes looking at me."

The echoing voices in Kazato's began to scream again causing him to hold his head in pain. **"** **Its the Rinnegan! Take it! Take it! TAKE IT!"** Kazato let out another fearsome hellish scream before jumping into the air with his Burial Blade. He swung his scythe, sending a wave of dark chakra.

"Hes attacking!"

"MOVE!"

Everyone ran back to get away from the attack. The attack hit the bridge causing it to shake violently. The attack created a large gap in the bridge. Kazato landed on the other way of the bridge they are on, the black skin spreading across his body.

Before anything else could happen, a yellow flash appeared from above. Everyone, except Kazato, looked up to see Naruto landing on the bridge.

"Naruto?" Sasuke blink. He then heard a fearsome hellish scream from above. He thought it is Kazato but he is wrong. Rize came down with a terrifying spin. Naruto did a backflip to avoid her as she crashed into the concert.

When the dust cleared, Sasuke's eyes grew wide when he sees who it is. "R-Rize?! The same thing is happening to her too?!

"Rize! You gotta snap out of it! Don't let it control you! Can you even hear me?!" Naruto shouted out to her, hoping that his voice will reach her. But so far, no luck.

Rize stood there hunched over, holding her head in pain with both of her hands. "My life...shattered...to bits. " She muttered in a demonic female voice. "Voices...screaming in my...in my ears. IN MY HEAD!" Four serpents shot out of the black chakra.

"Shit!" Both Naruto and Kurama swore. He used Flying Raijin to evade the serpent as they crashed into he bridge, destroying a large area.

"There are two them?!" Chojuro said in utter disbelief. They all ready saw what one can do alone, but two!

"Damn! If this keeps up, the entire bridge will be destroyed." Mei said to herself, stepping toward. But Sasuke put his arm in front of her to stop her.

"You don't have the power to fight this battle."

"Excuse me?"

"If you fight in this battle, there is a chance you'll die."

"So you're undermining the strength of the Mizukage then?" Ao said, think that Sasuke is looking down of his village leader.

Sasuke looked at him with a dull look from the corner of his eye. "See it how you like. I'm doing you and your village a favor by stopping her. If she insists on going forward, then I won't stop her."

"I see." Mei said as she took a look out towards the waters. She knows Akuma is hiding in the waters nearby. "Alright then. You have me convinced. I'll let you two boys handle this. I'll save my strength for what is yet to come. But if things look like their about turn out bad, I'm stepping in. Whether you like or not."

Sasuke walked away from her and towards Naruto. "Don't whatever you want." He said bluntly. "Naruto. Can you still fight?" Sasuke asked, standing beside him.

"Yeah. What the heck is that anyway? I tried calling out to her, but nothing." Naruto said, wondering what their dealing with.

"Shes not the only"

Kazato and Rize stood side by side, glaring at the two. The black skin just about covered their bodies, letting out beast-like snarls and bearing their fangs. Their ready for a blood shred.

"I'll save you two. No matter what." Sasuke said to himself, which Naruto heard.

 _'So he knows these two huh? Well in that case, it gives me more of a reason to bring them back.'_ Naruto did a fist pound. "Just like old times, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke only smirked as he placed his hand on the handle of his sword. "Yeah"

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading everyone. Please show your support and leave a review.**

 **And for those of you who might be wondering what Omagatoki means. It means dusk and it also has two terms. The first term: meeting spirits, demons, and dark creatures. The second term: time of great calamity. It perfectly fits what I'm doing. Its also the opposite of Akatsuki, which means dawn.  
**

 **And to show you guys my thanks for staying with me since chapter 1. I'm going to let you guys in on something. I've created a new Sharingan. If you caught on to it, then yes. It's the Sharingan on Rize's right eye and Kazato's left eye. I've given you guys an glimpse of what it can do, but thats not all of it. The story behind it I'm keeping hush-hush for now. But I'm having trouble trying to pick a name for it. I'm stuck between the names Yakunan Sharingan and Kurushimi Sharingan. Both of the words refer to calamity, catastrophe, misfortune, etc. They both sound good to me but I don't know which one to pick. So I'm wondering if you guys will help me.**

 **If you want to know how these words are pronounced in order to decide. Then use google translate or any other language translating websites you know of. Cast your vote in reviews or message me through PM. I'll be keeping track of them.**

 **This is Chronicles, calling it a wrap.**


	7. The Uchiha clan's beast

**AN: Hello loyal hunters! Shit, wrong story!**

 ***Take Two*  
**

 **Hello loyal Shinobis and kunoichis. I'm back again with another chapter. But first, I want to apologize for not updating the past two or three weeks. I was summoned to attention Jury selection for Jury Duty. And lucky for me, I was picked out of a hundred something people! Woohoo! Out of all the things I wanted to get picked for, I got picked for that. Oh joy! I got to piss my entire day away in a Jury box watching the DA and the defence attorney try to act all suffocated and fight like kindergarteners at the same time! A guy said that the system is rigged and they kicked him out! And then the defence attorney got mad and discreetly called a detective stupid! Oh yeah! That definitely made up for all the hours I've wasted down there!**

 **Anyway, without further ado. Remnants of the Clan, Chapter 7. Oh yeah. I've decided to add some titles of songs to this chapter. Something I don't normally do but its something new to try out. Don't worry. I won't bombard you with songs on every chapter. If you guys don't care for music in the story then just let me know and I won't add it anymore. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **AN: A song on youtube: Eir Aoi - KASUMI**

The atmosphere on the misty bridge is not one of comfort and relaxation. Naruto and Sasuke are currently standing off against two shadow creatures of black and red charka, known as Kazato and Rize. Both the wind and waters sat completely still as if they are watching the suspenseful event with awes and tension. Through the eerie silence, the only sounds that can by heard are the beast-like snarls coming from the two shadow creatures and the sound from Naruto's yellow chakra giving off the sound of flames.

Even though Naruto and Sasuke are handling the situation, Mei couldn't just sit there like a viewer watching a movie. "Ao. Chojuro. Be ready." She ordered her two bodyguards as well as readying herself for anything to happen.

"Yes Mi'lady." The two shinobi replied in unison. Just then, Kakashi appear behind the three, followed by Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sakuya. After seeing the carnage that had taken place, noone needed to ask about what happened.

"So there is two of them huh?" Kakashi said with no hint of shock when he saw the two shadow creatures.

"I'm assuming you had a run in with one of them." Mei said while still keeping her eyes on the situation in front of her. Kakashi nodded as a response. "Yeah, with The Blood Crow."

"I see. So the dark chakra I've been sensing is coming from The Grim Reaper and The Blood Crow." Ao said with as he looked that the Uchiha siblings with his Bykugan. "I don't know what kind of chakra this is, but I don't like it." He then brought his gaze towards a shock filled, slack-jawed Sakuya, her sky blue eyes as full as the moon. "Did you know about this?"

Sakuya is still overwhelmed with shock after seeing what is happening to her friends but she still heard Ao's question. Not saying a single word, she slowly shook her head and walked off towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sakuya, wait a minute." Sakura tried to reach out and stop Sakuya, but Kakashi prevented her from doing so. Slowly shaking his head.

"E-Excuse me." Sakuya spoke to the two shinobi, gaining their attention. The two looked that her from the corner of their eyes, the Rinne Sharingan and the eyes of the nine tails looking at her. The sight of this sent a bit of a chill down Sakuya's spine as well as made her swallow. _'Their chakra. It's enormous and so powerful. Especially him._ ' She thought when she looked at Naruto. _'His charka fells similar to that of my clan. Is he an Uzumaki too? Also, it seems that there is another chakra within him. Its a little hard to tell. Its like his chakra and the other chakra are one.'_

After getting a quick look at her, Naruto remembered who she is. "Sakuya, right? How did you know I was out here?"

Sakuya jumped a little, snapping out of her thoughts as she heard Naruto's voice. "O-Oh. Y-Your chakra was within my 500 meter range, so I could track you easily." She explained. She then looked towards her friends, overwhelming concern and worry for their well being ran through her mind. "Your going to fight them, are you?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he looked that the red haired Uzumaki. "You're gonna stop us?"

Sakuya saw the look Sasuke is giving her. A look that says 'If you get in my way, I'll kill you.' She is familiar with this kind of look. Its the look of wanting to save or protect someone. Sakuya shook her head as a response. "No, I'm not. To be honest, I have the burning desire to join you guys in this fight, but unfortunately this is way out of my league. I'll just be in the way. But the least I can do is give you guys these." She reached in a pouch under her cloak and pulled out two small bottles of green liquid. "Here, take'em."

Given her weird looks, the two shinobi took the small bottles, wandering what it is. "Its medicine I've made." Sakuya told them. "Its a liquid substance made with the combination of certain types plants. I've also added in a bit of my chakra to give it the effect I was looking for. And don't worry about the taste, I've have a secret of my own to help make it easy to go down. Well, given the situation, I don't think the taste really matters right now."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and then back at his bottle. "Well. Here go nothing." With that Naruto popped off the top of his bottle and began to drink. As he did, his eye went wide. Naruto could feel his strength, energy, stamina, chakra, all of it replenishing! Not only did the effect for the medicine surprise him, but his tastebuds were suddenly overwhelmed by the taste of a chocolate fudge brownie! How can this medicine do all of this!

Sasuke took a drank of his bottle and met the same experience as Naruto. But instead of tasting a chocolate fudge brownie, he tasted peaches.

"Please you two." Sakuya with desperation clearly in her voice. "Bring them back to me."

"Right! No problem!" Naruto said energetically as he tossed his bottle to the side and flexed one of his arms, feeling his strength returning. A huge grin appeared on his face. "I feel good as new. How are you feeling Sasuke?"

Sasuke only smirked as he tossed his empty bottle to the side, clearly impressed with Sakuya's medicine. "Never better." Without saying another word Sakuya retreated back to the others, staying clear from the mayhem at is about to erupt.

"Sasuke" Naruto called out to his friend, gaining his attention. "Just using physical attacks won't work against them, especially against those serpent things. You have to use your chakra if you want to scratch them."

"Hm. Is that right." Sasuke looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye. Taking note that he is in chakra mode, indicating that what he says must be true. _'After seeing what that black chakra did to those Anbu and the bridge, I guess I only have two ways of fighting them.'_ With that thought in mind, Sasuke placed his sword back in sword-like sheath, transforming it into a great sword again. His body started to emit the purpleish chakra from his Susanoo but the Susanoo didn't form. The chakra began to cover both of his arms, acting as gauntlets.

Without any warning, the two shadow creatures took off at the two shinobi on all fours. Letting out hellish demonic screams as they did. Both Naruto and Sasuke charged in as well, colliding with the two shadow creatures and causing the bridge to shake. The moment they collided, Naruto and Sasuke grabbed on the creatures.

"Naruto now!" Sasuke called out. Naruto nodded. "Yeah!" With that, both of the shinobi disappeared along with the shadow creatures.

"W-What did they-" Before Sakura could finish her question, she is suddenly interrupted by a nearby explosion in the ocean, a several yards away from the bridge.

Naruto and Sasuke are now locked in a deadly struggle with the two shadow creatures. The explosion that erupted was the result of their attacks colliding once more. Naruto jumped out of the mist created by the splash of water and began running on the water, focusing chakra to the sole of his feet to allow him the do so.

Kazato also burst out the mist running on the water on all fours, running a few feet beside Naruto. The two closed the gap between each other inch by inch as they ran beside by beside. Naruto lifted up his left fist as he ran. Kazato lifted up right. Colliding causing another explosion of force. The two jumped out of the mist cloud and began clashing at incredible speeds.

Kazato let out a hellish roar as his dark chakra shot out four serpents at Naruto. Running side to side, Naruto used his acrobatics and agility to dodge the serpents, trying to close the gap between him and Kazato. After leaping and cartwheeling to the side to evade the first serpent. Naruto jumped up just in time to avoid a second serpent that crashed into the water. Naruto jumped off it's head performing another cartwheel as he went over a third serpent that tried the chomp him. He then delivered a punch in the middle of the cartwheel, causing the serpent to cry in pain as it crashed into the water. Naruto landed on the water and continued running, generating a red glowing sphere in his right hand.

Naruto then noticed that a black mist began to appear all around him. The black mist began to get darker and denser around him and eventually teeth began to form around him.

"Whoa!" Naruto yelled in shock and surprise as he jumped in the air to avoid getting chomped by the last serpent head that began to manifest from the black mist. The serpent head chase shot out towards Naruto, bearing it's fangs as it gave out a roar.

"Come and get it!" Naruto yelled, beaconing the beast as his chakra took the form of a giant fist, punching the serpent. As the serpent faded, Kazato came through the black mist letting out another fearsome roar. "Take this! **Mini Tailed Beast Bomb!** " Naruto yelled, launching his attack.

The explosion from Naruto and Kazato's fight erupted nearby, but that didn't distract Sasuke. Right now he is dealing with Rize, who he is locked in combat with.

 _'What is that chakra? Whats happened to her?'_ Are the thoughts that went through Sasuke's head. The two of the them clashed with each other at incredible speeds. Sword colliding with claws. Rize came down on Sasuke with a terrifying spin from above.

"Grr" Sasuke growled as he quickly jumped back to avoid it. Soon after he did, his Sharingan picked up Rize's next move and brought up his great sword to block an quick claw attack from her. They're on caught in a deadlock.

"Rize! Snap out of it! Its me!" Sasuke yelled out to her.

"S-Sa...suke...?" Rize stuttered out, seeming to be coming back to her senses.

 _'Is she coming back to herself?'_

"Rwaaaaaaaar!" Rize let out a fearsome hellish scream as her chakra began to form what looked like a tail. She spun around, performing a 360 degree turn, hitting Sasuke with her chakra tail. Sending him flying and skidding across the water. _**'Unleash the void! Swallow everything!'**_ The voices echoed in her head. Using the dark chakra. Rize began generating a pitch black sphere in front of her mouth while on all fours.

Sasuke emerged to the surface of the water. Coughing since water got into his lungs. "Grr. Damn. She doesn't seem to have any control over herself. Also, what is with her right eye? Its the same thing as Kazato's left eye. Is that some type of Sharingan?" While getting back on top of the water, Sasuke saw Rize charging up some kind of black sphere. It looked similar to that of Naruto's tailed beast bomb.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. This didn't look good at all. _'Grr. I guess I have no choice.'_ With that thought in mind, the purplish chakra around Sasuke began to take the form of his Susanoo. His Susanoo drew back it's bow and arrow, the tip ablaze with Amaterasu flames.

Both of them fired their attacks simultaneously. The collision resulted in a gigantic black sphere-shaped explosion, this wasn't just a regular explosion. Apparently, the gigantic black sphere is the result of Rize's attack. She created a void!

"What...is that?" Sasuke said with a surprised look, seeing what the collision had done. The black sphere continued to get larger and larger as it caused tides to form on the water's surface. The next thing Sasuke knew, the void started to pull him in.

Sasuke gritted he teeth as he took flight with his Susanoo in order to get away from with black sphere. Eventually, the black sphere disappeared, leaving a gigantic gaping crater-like hole of some kind in the middle of the ocean. Sasuke's mouth slightly dropped from surprise and a little disbelief from seeing the event occurred. The tides rushed down into the holes as if trying to fill it back up.

In the midst of all of this, the black mist from before began to surround Sasuke again. Sasuke knew that Rize is coming. Soon after, Sasuke heard a scream coming from behind him. He turned around just in time to decapitate two black serpent heads that came at him, using his flame control sword. Coming right behind the serpent is Rize, who let out another scream as she dived right into Sasuke's Susanoo.

Using her hands, she attempted to rip through the Susanoo's rib cage in order to get to Sasuke. The surrounding black mist seemed to be helping her with the attempt. Sasuke noticed that Susanoo's rib cage is slow starting to crack, this wasn't good.

 _'Its helping her break through. Is it the same as that mist?'_ Sasuke remembered back to when first fought Mei Terumi. How her solid fog jutsu can melt his susanoo. He was about to have his susanoo grabbed Rize to get her off, but before he could Rize generated a small black sphere in her right hand. Its about the same size as Naruto's rasengan. "Damn!"

The two were caught in the explosion, both of them falling down into the gaping hole in the ocean.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out when he saw his friend falling towards the abyss. Using Flying Raijin, Naruto managed to catch Sasuke before he fell any deeper into the hole. The moment Naruto caught him, both of the shadow creature appeared from the black mist and came at them from the front and behind, attempting to sandwich them between the small black spheres in their hands and four serpent heads casted by the two of them. Using Flying Raijin again, Naruto got him and Sasuke out of harm's way, evading the creatures and reappearing a few meters away from the hole. Soon after, an explosion erupted from within the gigantic hole, indicating that the two creature's attacks collided with each other.

"That was a close one." Naruto said, panting a little. "This...is a lot tough than I thought." Sasuke said nothing as he to tried to catch his breath.

 _ **"Clashing with them is not getting you anywhere. You need to come up with a plan or else this will continue."**_ Kurama told Naruto, knowing that brute strength and raw power alone won't win this fight.

 _'You think I haven't already figured that out?!'_ Naruto mentally shouted at Kurama in anger and frustration. Sasuke noticed the look on Naruto's face and made a guess that he could be talking to his tailed beast.

"So is he saying?" Sasuke asked while keeping his eyes on the gigantic hole as the water began to close it up. As a result, he received a 'huh?' look from Naruto. "The Nine Tails. What is he saying?" Sasuke repeated, making himself clearer.

"Oh" Naruto blinked. "Nothing helpful. He keeps saying that we have to come up with a plan. No matter what we throw at them, they counter it with something else! So how the heck can we come up with a solid plan?!" Right now, Shikamaru and Kakashi would be every useful for coming up with a plan. On second though, what kind of plan would they have come up with for this situation?

Sasuke already found out that yelling out to them wasn't going to help. So in the end, there is only one solution he can think of. Trapping them.

Suddenly, the two shadow creatures burst out the gigantic hole as it is being closed up by water. At that moment, Sasuke acted. _'Now!'_ His Rinne Sharingan began to glow. Shortly after, the ocean's floor began to shake, as if he is triggering an earthquake. Huge chunks of earth began to emerge from the depths of the ocean and surrounded the two shadow creatures, trapping them both in a gigantic earth sphere.

"What is that? Did that just really come out of the ocean?" Sakuya said with shock and surprise clearly in her voice and on her face.

"Thats Sasuke's doing, right?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke's former teammates, Kakashi and Sakura. Kakashi nodded in response. "Doubt about it. He used the Rinnegan."

"Rinnegan?" Sakuya said to herself.

Sakura looked that the gigantic sphere created by Sasuke. "What is he planning on doing with something like that?"

Shikamaru only shrugged. "Who knows? Its hard to tell what is really going on out there considering that the battle is happening so far out in the ocean. I'm still wondering what the heck that giant black sphere was."

"Lady Mizukage" Ao said in a low voice to Mei. Mei only nodded in response. "I know. He is close." Mei said looking out to the waters again. _'Hes chakra is getting stronger and stronger. He has to be storing up strength from within the ocean. Hopefully those two can resolve this situation before he decides to finally come out and play.'_

"Will that even hold them?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he gazed at the gigantic sphere that Kazato and Rize are trapped in.

"It should. Hopefully they'll tire out." Sasuke answered while panting. The technique required a quite a bit of chakra.

"I have to admit. If it weren't for Sakuya and her medicine, I don't we would've held out this long." Naruto stated, feeling exhausted himself. This battle was a lot tougher than they though it would, but now...its finally over. _'Hey Kurama. Has their dark chakra faded yet?'_

A moment of silence went by before Naruto heard Kurama's answer. _**"No"**_

 **AN: Two songs on Youtube that set the mood for me: Adelitas Way - Cage the Beast or Aoi Eir - Back to Zero.  
**

Suddenly, the gigantic sphere began to become covered with dark chakra, deteriorating the sphere. A loud beastly roar can be heard from within and the same black mist began to fill the air. This put both of the Shinobi on their guard, not knowing what is in the sphere. Shortly after, eight black serpent-like heads burst out of the gigantic sphere, the same beastly roar filling the air. Eventually, the entire sphere burst into smoke, releasing more of the black chakra into the world.

Now the black mist surrounding the two shinobi has gotten darker and they noticed that the area in front them is a gigantic mass of chakra that is darker and denser than the rest of the mist. The black chakra in front of them seemed...lively. It looked as if it is actually alive. Red pulsing blood vessel-like lines began to appear on the huge mass of chakra along with eight serpent-like heads that began to form.

Now in front of the two shinobi is a gigantic eight headed serpentine beast made entirely out of chakra! All eight heads of the beast looked down that the two shinobi, their eyes burning like hellfire. Screams of people seemed to be coming from the beast's body! If one looks closely, they might see ghostly faces of people swarming from within the black chakra!

"What the heck is that?!" Naruto exclaimed.

 ** _"So that is what it looks like."_** Kurama said with no hint of fear in his voice. Finally getting a chance to see the face of what they're dealing with. ** _"Now I see. No wonder I felt the same power within the both of them. It seems it's power was split in half. Now the two have merged, becoming one again."_** Kurama let out a small growl. _**"What the hell did those damn Uchihas create?"**_

"The Uchihas?" Naruto said to himself in confusion. Sasuke on the other hand stared up at the beast in utter shock. "What...happened to them?"

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Looks like I have no choice. Sync with me Kurama!" Naruto's yellow chakra began to grow. It grew until it took the form of Kurama. After the transformation, Naruto noticed something about the beast. It is a bit bigger than Kurama, but size didn't matter.

The beast charged at Kurama, the gigantic mass of black chakra moving along with it's eight heads.

"Come on Kurama! Let's do this!" Naruto shouted as Kurama charged towards on all fours. Both of them engaging a colossal battle.

"Just what in the world is that thing?!" Chojure said in shock when everyone saw the mysterious beast from a far.

"Is that some kind of black creature? And...is that a fox?" Sakuya asked aloud to no one in particular. _'Oh my god! The dark chakra has gotten even stronger than before! Now they're... I should've just used the jutsu on them right from the beginning, not caring if I could've pulled it off or not. But with the way they were, I doubt it would've been strong enough to...'_ Sakuya is starting to have an internal conflict with herself for not using her ace in the hole.

Shikamaru frowned the moment he saw where the battle is heading. "There is definitely nothing we can do to help them now. They're on their own." Shikamaru hated to admit it, but it is the truth.

Kakashi hated that fact as well, but there is no way he will be able fight something like that alone. Sakura felt the worst of all. After all these years, she thought she had finally caught up with Naruto and Sasuke. But seeing what has occurred in front of her, this showed how far ahead they really are.

Kurama ran on all fours, shooting multiple tailed beast bombs at the phantom-like black beast, whose fired black chakra spheres from each one of it's eight heads. The multitude of projectiles collided creating a series of explosions.

 _ **"Inferno Style: Susanoo Flame Control!"**_

Suddenly, a storm of susanoo chakra arrows ablaze with Amaterasu flames rained down on the black beast. The beast screamed in pain as the rain of arrows struck it repeatedly. They are made out of chakra. Sasuke had summoned his Great Susanoo which is much bigger that his regular one. In the midst of the black flames, Sasuke noticed something that made his eye widen. The beast is using the surrounding black chakra as a protective shield! The beast blended into the surrounding black mist, as if it is fading away.

Sasuke's expressions frowned when he saw this. _'So it can blend in to the mist too.'_ Looking around, Sasuke noticed the mist around him started to darker and denser, indicating that the beast is about to attack. _'Here it comes.'_ Sasuke spun his susanoo around to block an incoming claw from the black beast, using his susanoo's sword. The thing that got Sasuke is that its just only the claw. Where is the rest of the body.?

Suddenly, a serpent manifested from the mist and came in behind him. "What?!" After knocking the claw away, Sasuke turned around and slashed the serpent head. Soon after two more serpent heads came from different directions. Soon after those two, more began to appear from different directions as well as followed by claws. The next thing Sasuke knew is that he is being attacked from all over.

 _'It's attacks are coming from every direction! How can it- Could it be that it didn't just blend in with the mist, it IS the mist!'_ Sasuke thought as all eight serpent heads surrounded him all at once, bearing their fangs.

Before the serpent head could tear into Sasuke's susanoo, Kurama appeared in a yellow flash and hit them all with his tails. "No need to do this alone Sasuke! I got your back!" Naruto told his best friend with a confident grin. That is until the black beast manifested in front of Naruto and Kurama. "Damn it!" Both of them swore on unison.

"Watch out!" Sasuke flew towards Naruto in a attempt to either get him out of there or block the attack. The beast lunged, catching the both of them with its eight heads and is sending them towards the bridge!

"Not good, they're coming this way!" Shikamaru shouted with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Move!" Mei commanded everyone as they ran for it. The beast smashed Kurama and Sasuke's susanoo into the bridge. They didn't completely go through the bridge, but they did do a couple of 100,000 ryo worth of damage. Kurama caught the jaws of the serpent head that tried to bite a hole in him and Sasuke blocked the jaws of another serpent head with his susanoo's sword.

Now that the beast has the two pined against the bridge, it had it's other six heads begin to charge their projectile attacks, the same ones that created the void. Could this be the end for them?

Both Naruto and Sasuke smirked with smug grins on their faces. Looking up, one can see a multitude of Naruto and Sasuke shadow clones in the air. The Naruto shadow clones have their rasengans ready while the Sasuke shadow clones performed hand signs for a fire style jutsu.

 **"Fire Style:** **Phoenix Rain** **Jutsu!"** Each one of the Sasuke shadow clones casted their own phoenix flower jutsu, thus creating a storm of fireballs.

 **"Rasengan Super Barrage!"** The Naruto shadow clones sky dived in with their rasengans. The series of attacks of struck the beast from above, causing it to let out a scream of pain.

"Naruto! Now is our chance!" Sasuke yelled out. Naruto nodded in return. "Right!" With that, Kurama and Sasuke's susanoo pushed against the beast, getting out of their cornered rat situation. Now that they have some distance between them and the beast. Both Naruto and Sasuke are visibly panting heavily, they're reaching their limits.

Naruto didn't know how much longer he can go on like this. Sasuke himself even feels to be almost to the point of exhaustion. Eventually, he won't have enough chakra the keep his susanoo activated.

 _ **"Naruto"**_ Kurama called out to his host. _**"I've just about used up all of my chakra in this fight. We have only one last shot to end this."**_

 _'How can we even do that?! This thing doesn't seem to be tiring out!'_

 _ **"Thats not true. I sense that it's hosts can't endure more of it's rampage."**_

 _'So it is getting tired. Alright. Then there is only one thing we can do.'_ Naruto thought as he looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke" Naruto called out to him, gaining his attention. Naruto held out a fist towards him. "If we wanna end this then we have to combine our strength, its the only way." Without any words of disagreement, Sasuke reached out his fist and made contact with Naruto's. The moment their fists touched, their powers combined. Yellow chakra mixing with purple chakra. Kurama fusing with susanoo. As a result, there stood Kurama holding a long murasama sword made out of purple chakra in his right hand and wearing susanoo's dark purple ragged cloak.

Without a moments delay, the two beasts charged at each other. Kurama's murasama blade ablaze with Amaterasu flames and the black beast with each one of it's head conjuring black spheres. The two collided resulting an explosion. Both Naruto and Sasuke shot out of smoke with a rasengan and a chidori combined. Kazato and Rize, now only having half of their bodies covered with black chakra, shot out of the smoke as well with their hands on a black sphere. Both of the duos collided their attacks resulting yet another explosion that engulfed all four of them.

"Kazato! Rize!"

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

Sakuya and Sakura shouted out unison after seeing the collision. Soon after the clash, four people fell out of the smoke. Naruto, Sasuke, Kazato, and Rize all fell head first out of the smoke of the explosion and towards the ocean. The chakra that covered their bodies now gone.

 _'They won't survive falling like that.'_ Kakashi thought as he used kamui to teleport to where the four are. He created three shadow clones to help them catch the four and teleported them back to the bridge.

Sakura and Sakuya rushed to the unconscious bodies of the four. More accurately, Sakuya rushed to Kazato and Rize while Sakura rushed to Naruto and Sasuke. Sakuya checked the pulse of her comrades, it is faint but they're still alive. With that, she let out a breath of relief. Sakura did the same after seeing that Naruto and Sasuke are still alive.

Kakashi looked at the unconscious Uchiha siblings with questions running through his head. _'They were able to take on both Naruto and Sasuke. It was as if there was another tailed beast out there...'_ He then brought his attention a worry filled Sakuya who is currently using her medical ninjutsu to heal her comrades along with Sakura, who is healing Naruto and Sasuke. "Are you sure you don't know what that was ?" He asked her.

Sakuya is so caught up in healing Kazato and Rize that she didn't even hear Kakashi's question. He would ask her again a loud voice to get her attention but he decided to leave it alone. For now.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi heard Sakura's voice. Kakashi brought his attention back to her to see that Sasuke is waking up, but barely hanging on to consciousness. Right now his vision is blurred and his entire body this pulsing in pain. He has pushed his body to its limit, especially with using the susanoo for a long period of time.

"Sasuke don't move. My healing both you and Naruto right now." Sakura told him.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said weakly when he looked at her. "Where...are they?"

"They?" Sakura blinked, not knowing who he is referring to as 'they'. Thats when Sakuya spoke up. "They're over here." Sasuke turned his head to see that both of his old childhood friends are safe and sound. Well, externally that is. A weak grin formed on Sasuke's lips. "...Good" His eyes fell upon Rize before losing consciousness again.

Sakura looked at the two Uchiha siblings and then at Sasuke. _'Does he know these two as well?'_ She brought she gaze back the the siblings. _'I still feel like I've met them before, but when and where?_ '

"So what do you think will happen after this?" Kakashi asked Mei as she walked up beside him. Mei let out a sigh and crossed he arms. "When word of this gets out. More than likely the other nations will come after them."

"What for? The power struggle is over." Shikamaru questioned as he, Ao, Chojure joined them.

"Hopefully not for military uses but for protection from territories organizations like the Akasuki." She told him which Kakashi nod in agreement. "If the Akasuki were still around they'll come after them. Mistaking them for jinchurikis or have other interests. But even thou there is peace between all five of the nations, we must not think there won't be some who will plan behind the scenes. There is a possibly that they might be used in experimentations."

"As much as I hate to agree with that statement, but it may be true. We can say that the nations won't attempt that now, but we can't speak for what might happen in the future." Mei said with a bit of concern in her voice for the mess the two Uchiha kids could get themselves into. She let out an exhale and began tapping her foot on the concert. The thought of what might transpire from this ordeal is really starting to bother her. What should she do? She can't just ignore what just happened.

As one of the five Kages, she should bring this to the other kage's attention. But she knew if she did that more problems with arise. They're just kids. From what she has seen here, they are no different from the Jinchurikis. Perhaps she can convince the other kages to allow them to gain control of this power of their's, like they've done with their Jinchurikis, instead of going for immediate conflict. She knew that solution would be a long shot from success. She didn't become Mizukage to start waring conflicts. She did it to be able find peace in situations. She knew that these two being locked away in some lab or prison will forever be on her consciousness.

Out of all of the kages, Gaara is reasonable. Being a former Jinchuriki himself, he knows what it is like to be in possession of a power that is much bigger than you. Tsunade can be reasoned with too, but she'll most likely be on the fence. She wouldn't like the idea of locking these two away somewhere but she would think about what is best for the safety of her village. Ay, the Raikage, and Onoki, the Tsuchikage, would immediately vote for locking them up, despite them being kids. The thought of all this is bothersome indeed. "I guess I have no other choic-" Before Mei could finish her statement a heavy fog started to roll, impairing their vision.

 _'This mist?'_ Mei instantly realized that this is no regular mist. Ao realized it too and stood close to Mei, ready to defend her. "Its a hidden mist jutsu. Everyone, protect Lady Mizukage." Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Chojure formed a circle around Mei. Sakuya is ready to form a protective crystal wall around her, Sakura, and the injured ninjas.

A moment of eerie silence went by. Nothing but the sounds of the waves hitting the damaged bridge. The eerie mist caused a cold chill to settle in their bones, it felt as if the temperature is slowly dropping. Another moment went by before Mei suddenly felt a hot breath breathing down her neck.

"So we meet again. Mei Terumi." Came the deep slow in tone voice of the Land of Water's nightmare, Akuma Hohojirozame. A chill instantly went down everyone's spine after hearing the dreadful voice of the nightmare.

 _'How did he get pass our line of defence?!'_ Shikamaru thought in fear and surprise as he hastily turned around, acting on instinct. The rest of the shinobi thought and did the same thing.

Mei looked up with wide eyes filled with terror and surprise, seeing a pair of great white jaws coming towards her in slow motion. "LADY MIZUKAGE!" Both Ao and Chojure shouted while in a desperate attempt to save their village leader. The next thing everyone hears is jaws ripping into the side of Mei's neck, the sound of blood splattering, and Mei's bloodcurdling screams echoing through out the mist.

 **AN: Ending song on youtube: _scaPEGoat_ - SERAPH OF THE END (English Cover Y. Chang)**

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading everyone. Any questions, reviews, and constructive criticism is welcome.** **Again, I apologize for not updating in a few weeks due to Jury Duty. Let me tell you, murder cases are mentally exhausting.**

 **As for the beast I showed in this chapter is based on the Serpent entity from Japanese folklore, Yamata no Orochi. And while listening to the last song, I thought about the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke through out the series.  
**

 **I also want to inform you guys that I just begun working on a new story that is genre Adventure/Supernatural. It's called Remnants of the Old Blood. Its a crossover fic between RWBY (A popular web series that some of you might be familiar with. And it has apparently been labeled as an anime since it is so damn good. It can be found on Youtube, Kissanime, and ). And the PS4 exclusive game, Bloodborne. Created by From Software, the same people who created Demon Souls and Dark Souls.**

 **Both of the series have a Hunters and Beast theme. Since my story is a crossover between the two, they go hand in hand. I'm bringing about the idea that even thou the hunters hunt beast, they are no different from the beast themshelves. If you're not interested, then oh well. But if you are interested but you don't know anything about the two and you like reading my stories, then please check it out. I promise it'll be worth your while.**

 **Again, thanks for reading and this is a wrap.**


	8. Memories of the Past & The Assassins

**AN: Long time, no see everyone! First off, I want to say that I'm sincerely sorry for not updating for the past month. A lot of stuff have occurring lately but that over now. I hope I didn't too many to many viewers. Those of you who are still here, thank you very much for tuning in. For a bit of heads up, this will be a long chapter. Well, it was long for me. I don't so sure about you guys, depending on how fast you read. Last but not least to Crescent-Moon0Sesshomaru. I've finally included three of your OC's, Lori, Jeri, and Jake. Thank you for giving me permission to use them in my story and I hope you enjoy how I've made them.**

 **Without further ado everyone. Here is chapter 8.**

* * *

Mei's screams echoed through out the cold chilling air of the mist. Akuma's shark-like teeth sinking into her neck. "LADY MIZUKAGE!" All of the shinobi shouted with terror in their voices.

Akuma had a evil satisfied smile of his face but it was so short lived when Mei's body turned into water. _'Grr! A water clone!'_

"Everyone, move!" Yelled Mei's voice as a water dragon of scolding hot water rushed towards the nightmare. Kakashi, Shikamaru, and the other shinobi disappeared, getting out of harms way. Akuma chuckled a bit seeing the water dragon coming at him. Given that water is his source of strength, he was about to take the attack head on but then realized the steam coming from the dragon as it rushed through the chilling mist.

He jumped, avoiding the jutsu as the scolding hot water created a huge splash on the bridge resulting a huge steam cloud. Even though Akuma's strength is water, he is still like any other living thing. He can't survive in scolding hot water, nothing can. "So shes trying to boil me again huh?" The nightmare said with a twisted grin. "I won't fall for that trick again." He said as he reached back and grabbed the handle of weapon on his back.

On the other side of the steam cloud the ninja stood their ground, anticipating what might happen next. It is quite...too quite, a silence that the ninja don't like. _'This isn't good.'_ Mei thought as she glanced that the chilling mist around them. _'He created a special kind of mist that can counter a my solid fog jutsu. I could just simply increase the pH levels of the jutsu, but I'll risk harming my allies. And not along that, if I increase the temperature then he'll just lower the temperature of his mist.'_ She gritted her teeth. _'He thought this out, learning from his last defeat.'_

"Sakura" Kakashi called out the the pinked haired kunoichi. "Focus on healing Naruto and Sasuke. We'll handle this." Sakura only nodded to her teammates orders. Suddenly, they heard a loud screech coming from the steam cloud. Shortly afterwards, a serpentine creature made entirely out of shark skin and with razor sharp teeth burst out of the steam cloud and towards the ninja.

"Careful!" Kakashi shouted out as everyone evade the creature that bite a huge hole in the bridge.  
"What the hell is that?!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

The shark skinned creature retreated to the steam cloud as it faded away, revealing Akuma wielding a sword-like weapon that is made out of shark skin, like Kisame's. Everyone watched as the shark skinned creature reverted back into the sword.

 _'So the sword is alive. Just like Kisame's Samehada.'_ Ao thought when he saw the blade. Akuma licked his lips with a sadistic smile. With that, he swung his sword again which it transformed back into the creature again.

"I got it!" Chojuro took action, unbandaging his sword, and deflecting the creature with his chakra blade. Kakashi, Ao, and Shikamaru charged in, closing the gap. "Ao, you and I will flank him. Shikamaru, you know what to do." Kakashi called out the plan which the two shinobi nodded. With that, Kakashi and Ao began attacking the nightmare on opposite sides.

Akuma had no problem defending them both off. "Ahahahaha! I love it when my prey don't pull any punches!"

Sakuya watched in astonishment as the battle raged on, seeing how the shinobi and the Lady Mizukage took on this nightmarish monstrosity.

Chojuro deflected the incoming attacks from Akuma's living sword as it continued to try and devour him. Not only is it going after Chojuro, Akuma also used against Mei and the other shinobis along with his other attacks. "Hahahaha! Come on! Don't disappointment me!" Akuma shouted in joyous glee until his body suddenly stopped moving. It is like he is paralyzed. "W-What?" The nightmare noticed that his shadow had became longer and it stretched. He followed his shadow and realized that Shikamaru had caught with his shadow possession jutsu.

"Kakashi Sensei! Now!" Shikamaru yelled out.

 **"Lightning Style: Lightning Ryujin!"** Came Kakashi's voice from above as he cast a dragon made out of lightning. Akuma let out a small laugh right before the attack hit, resulting an explosion.

"Did we get him?" Shikamaru asked himself. Without warning, the shark skinned creature shot out of the dust cloud and rushed towards Shikamaru. "Damn!" The lazy ninja performed a dodge roll to evade getting chewed on. The moment he recovered, Akuma appeared in front of him in blink of an eye. "That was a dirty trick." The nightmare grinned as he punch Shikamaru dead in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Shikamaru coughed up bit a blood as the impact of the punch sent him flying and slammed right into Chojuro who happened to be in his path.

 **"Lava Style: Melting Apparition!"** Mei spewed a huge wave of lava out of her mouth, attempting the cook the shark man. Akuma let out a sadistic laugh as he threw his sword into the air and began performing hand signs. **"Water Style: Deep Sea Megalodon!** " Akuma called out his jutsu as his last hand sign looked like a pair of jaws. The bridge started to shake violently as a gigantic water shark emerged from the depths of the ocean and jumped into the air colliding with and canceling out Mei's wave of lava, result a cloud of steam.

"This battle is getting intense." Sakuya said to herself. She then felt someone weakling tug her on cloak. She looked down and saw that it is Kazato, who is barely hanging on to consciousness. "Kazato, don't move." She told the Uchiha.

"Sa...kuya..." He said weakling. "You have to...restrain him." He told her.

"The jutsu?" She blinked with surprise. "But I'm not sure if I-"

"Stop...doubting. Just...do...it." Kazato faded back out of consciousness.

"Do what?" Sakura asked her after hearing what Kazato said. Sakuya stood up and pulled out the last bottle of medicine she has. "A technique that runs in my clan." She answered with a bit of doubt in her eyes as she looked that the bottle of green medicine. _'Will I be able to restrain this monster?'_ Sakuya saw how much of a hand full Akuma can be, especially with five people attacking him. Hes not going down that easily. No wonder the people of the Land of Water saw him as a living nightmare rather than just a monster.

 _'Snap out of it Sakuya! Its like what Kazato just said. Just do it.'_ With that thought in mind, Sakuya popped the top of the last medicine bottle and turned it up to her mouth, drinking the green liquid. Now with her energy and chakra restored, Sakuya bite her right thumb, drawing blood. With the blood, she careful performed a order of hand signs, calling them out to herself as she did them. Sakura watched her with curiosity coming over her. "What is she doing?"

During the fight, Akuma caught the sweet scent of freshly drawn blood. "That smell. Its blood, the sweet smell of blood. Its enough to make a shark hungry." He followed the scent of the blood until he saw Sakuya performing her hand signs. "Time for a quick snack." He said with a twisted smile as he ran towards her, channeling chakra to his feet to run faster.

"Hes going for the girl!" Ao notified everyone in the fight. Sakuya gasped with fear when she saw the nightmare rushing towards her with a hungry look. "Hey, watch out!" Sakura shouted as she sprung into action, moving to intercept Akuma.

Sakuya slapped her hands on the concerte, causing some kind of circle to appear. Soon after, five glowing yellow chains shot out of the ground and surrounded Akuma. "What is this?" Akuma said to himself as he jumped to evade the chains, but unfortunately the chains followed. Akuma let out an irritated growl as he fought back the chains with his shark skin sword, but it did no good. The chains eventually wrapped around Akuma's arms, legs, and torso slamming him to the concerte. He is restrained, paralyzed, unable to move at all.

"W-What is this?! Whats going on?! My chakra...I can't..." Akuma can feel his strength slipping away, as if the chains are draining it.

"What...just happened?" Shikamaru winced in pain as he got back on his feet, holding his stomach.

 _'I...actually did?'_ Sakuya thought with astonishment. She then snapped out of her amazement and brought her mind back to her objective. The Nightmare of the Hidden Mist is immobilized. She has to capture him before the others do. Along side that, she has two unconscious and injured teammates. Looks like she'll be playing doctor when they get back to Takamagahara.

Sakuya reached in her cloak and pulled out a kuni that has a tag with the Uchiha crest on it. "I'm sorry guys. But you can't have this one." With that, She threw the kuni striking the concerte next to Akuma. She then pulled out another tag with the Uchiha crest on it and performed a one handed hand sign. With that, the tags started to glow and a light of some kind began to surround her, the Uchihas siblings, and Akuma along with a mist.

"Wait, what is she...?!" Kakashi started. Before anyone could take action the light and mist disappeared, taking the four with it.

* * *

Rize awoke finding herself lying on the ground with a pounding headache. "Argh. My head." She groaned in pain as she held her head with her right hand, slowly raising to her feet. "What...happened? All I remember is having a pipe through my stomach and was about to bite Sakuya. And then...I blacked out. Hey wait a minute?" She then looked up, acknowledging the area that she is in. She found herself in a vast wide open space. Above is a cloudy greyish white sky, it looked as if a storm is rolling in. "What?" Rize took a step toward, when she did she heard what sounded like water underneath her feet.

She looked down to see that the ground actually is water! "What the?! Water?" Rize looked around the vast wide area, trying to see if there is anyone else around here. "Where the heck am I?" She asked herself as she shouted out. "Hello! Kazato? Sakuya?" Her voice echoed through the vast space. "No use. No ones here." She looked down at her at the water beneath her feet, her reflection staring back at her.

The Uchiha sat on her heels as she got a closer look at her reflection. "Hmm..." Rize waved to her reflection which, like any other reflection, waved along with her. She then began to play with her reflection in the water, making silly faces at it. She always did like playing with her reflection, even as a child. There are some things that people can't let go. Like Naruto and his addiction to ramen.

Rize let out a small chuckle after playing with her own reflection...that is until her reflection winked and blew a kiss at her. "AHH!" Rize shouted as she jumped to her feet. "What was..." She looked again and saw that her reflection is still there, copying the same thing she does. "Was it just...my imagination?"

"Not exactly." Came a sudden female voice from behind her. Startled, Rize hastily turned around to see who is behind her, when she did her eyes grew wide. In front of her she is seeing...herself? Rize is literally standing face to face with a splitting image of herself, smiling at her! The same facial features, height, hair length and style! Everything! The only thing different about the look-alike is that her eyes, shown by the one that isn't covered by her hair, is the black and red sharingan that Rize had in her right eye. She is clothed with some kind of cloak that appears to be made out a black fog or shadows and she appears to have small horns on the top of her head.

Rize tried to reach for the handle of her Chikage only to grabbed nothing but air. "What?! Wheres..."

"Oh, you won't find that here." Her look-alike told her.

"Who are you and why do you look like me?!"

"Oh? Hmm. Who am I? Who am I?" Rize's look-alike pondered as she walked in a circle around Rize. The sound of her bare feet touching the water. "Hm. Would it be easier if I said I'm your subconscious, your inner self, that little voice that lives in your head? Oh! Better yet. Let's play twenty questions. Let make this into a fun game."

Rize only responded with a irritated look on her face. Whoever or whatever this is not giving her the answer she wants, fact in, their treating it like a game. She let out a small irritated growl. "Hey, would you-"

"Aw! You look so cute when you're frustrated Rize." Her look-alike suddenly said her name, causing Rize to blink. "Wait? How do you-" Before she could ask her question, her look-alike pounced on her. Wrapping her arms around Rize's neck, cheek rubbing against cheek. "Oh my gosh! You look even more adorable when you're surprised! Oh I'm soooo glad that you're my host. That means I can look and be like you!"

Rize now has an expression on her face at clearly says 'What the fuck?!'

"And you wanna know the best part?" The look-alike whispered in Rize's ear as she groped one of her breast, causing her to tense up. "I know have a pair of these." Now Rize is definitely uncomfortable. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Rize tried to grab the look-alike and flip her, but the moment she touched her, the look-alike vanished into a black mist and reappeared a few feet away from Rize.

"Hahahahaha! You should've seen the look on your face! That was gold!" The look-alike said in her laughing fit. Rize, face now red which embarrassment and anger, didn't find this amusing. "What was that for?! Why did you suddenly jump on me?! Just who the hell are you?!"

Her look-alike eventually recovered from her laughing fit. "Well, I'm based off of you actually."

"Wait, what?" Rize blinked. Her look-alike nodded. "You heard me right. I. Am. You."

"The hell you are!" Rize instantly disagreed.

"Oh come on. You have to admit that what I did is 100% you.

"I only tease dudes and other chicks! And just so you know, when I tease dudes I don't be grabbing their dicks!" Rize said in anger, referring to the part where her look-alike touched her chest. "Now answer my question! You are who?!"

Her look-alike let out a pouting sigh as she crossed he arms. "Alright fine. So much for a little fun. You can call me Kinan."

"Kinan?" Rize blinked.

"Its one of the many words that stands for disaster, catastrophe, misfortune, any that is connected with Omagatoki, which means time of great calamity." Kinan told her.

"Omagatoki? Calamity?" Rize is now more confused than before.

"You do know thats what the power of the Kurushimi Sharingan is based on."

"The what sharingan?" Rize had no idea what she is talking about. Kinan gave a stupid look. "Oh my go- You have the Kurushimi Sharingan and you don't even know what it is?! Boy, its a miracle that you and your brother didn't get swallowed up."

"Kazato? Swallowed up? You're not making any sense here! How does me having this whatever sharingan endanger the life of my brother?!" The more Kinan talked, the more confused Rize became.

Kinan looked at Rize and slightly tilted her head. "Well first off, your brother has this as well. To be more accurate, you have one half of the power and he has the other half."

"Wait, what? Half?" Rize blinked, snapping out of her confused look. "You're saying that him and I share the same thing?"

"Yup" Kinan said while popping the 'p' at the end of the word. Hes probably dealing with his half right now as we speak.

* * *

"You're not making sense here other me!" Kazato's voice boomed through out the vast wide space he is in that also has a cloudy greyish white sky and water acting as the floor. Kazato's look-alike is currently lying down on the water's surface. He too has small horns of the top of his head and is dressed a cloak of black fog. His eyes are closed and his hands are at the back of his head, relaxing as if this wasn't something to be worked up about. To him it isn't. "I told you, the names Yakunan. If your gonna yell at me, then at least say my name." Yakunan means calamity. Like Kinan, its one of the many words connected to Omagatoki.

Kazato let out an irritated sigh. "Okay, Yakunan. So you're telling me that we're inside my head, right?"

"Yup, thats right. We're inside your mindscape." Yakunan said casually with his eyes still closed as he remained relaxing on the watery surface.

 _'He says hes based off of me. But I'm not that laid back.'_ "Okay. Now, you said that my sister has this 'Kurushimi' Sharingan as well. How did we get this?"

Yakunan slowly opened up his eyes, revealing the Kurushimi Sharingan within them. He looked towards the sky watching the clouds go by, not looking at Kazato. "Remember what your uncle did right before he died?"

"Huh? Uncle Ryu?" Kazato blinked.

"Remember when he touched your left eye and your sister's right eye? He wasn't just touching your faces one last time. He was giving you two the Kurushimi Sharingan, passing the clan's beast on to you." Yakunan's answer didn't make things better. In fact, it only made it more confusing.

"Hold on, wait a minute. How do you know about our uncle's death? He had this? None of this is making any sense. When did this all happen?" Kazato felt like his head is going to explode from the overwhelming confusing.

"Well that question should've been the first you've asked." Yakunan said as he began to explain.

* * *

"It all began during the third shinobi war." Kinan began to explain to Rize. "The five elemental nations, along with other smaller villages, were at war with each other. Fighting for dominates and territory. The hatred and the lust for power during the war had grown so great, the villages began setting their sights on the one thing that will give them an devastating edge. Jinchurikis."

"Jinchuriki? What are tho-" Before Rize could ask her question, Kinan cut her off as she continued on. "Jinchurikis are humans with Tailed Beasts sealed inside them. There are nine Tailed Beasts in total, meaning there are nine Jinchuriki. When the power of the beast within you and your brother went berserk, it faced against a Jinchuriki that housed the Nine Tails."

"Wait, when did we-"

"The Tailed Beasts were the reason why the villages were after the Jinchuriki, because of their immense power. If one can obtain a Jinchuriki then they will able to destroy the opposing villages. But there was one problem. There were numerous villages in the world and only nine Jinchurikis. If a village is in possession of a Jinchuriki they will be targeted." Kinan told her

"Okay, but what does this have to do-" Rize is once again cut off by Kinan as she continued on. It is like she doesn't even hear Rize trying to get a word in.

"The Uchiha Clan wanted to control a Tailed Beast for themselves, just like their ancestor, Madara Uchiha, once controlled the Nine Tails.

 _'Our ancestor?'_ Rize thought.

* * *

"The clan knew that if they attempted to claim a Jinchuriki of themselves the leaf village will clamp down on them. So they decide to see if it was possible for them to create a beast. A beast that can rival the power of the Tailed Beasts." Yakunan told Kazato, who is listening without saying a word. "The idea of creating something that can rival the Tails Beasts sounded like a fools dream. But considering the legend of Takemikazuchi, a weapon that is said to have been lost after the first shinobi war, the idea seemed possible. The clan began working behind the scenes. Secretly performing mysterious arts. There were numerous trail and errors until they found the catalyst they needed through extensive research. And lucky for them, the third shinobi war was still going on, so it provided plenty of that catalyst.

"Catalyst? What was th-"

"After using the war to their favor and years of progress, they've done it. They've created what they've long sought after. Knowing that a beast will always have the behavior of a beast, the clan began their efforts to contro-"

"Okay hold on Yakunan. Just stop." Kazato cut his look-alike off. "I'm glad that you gave me a history lesson and all. But why exactly did our clan want to control one of the beasts so badly that they went and created one? Where does the Kurushimi Sharingan come in? How did our uncle end up with it and what was the catalyst they needed?"

Yakunan let out a tiring yawn. "Look man, who wanted to know how it all started so I told you. If you wanna know how they went about this whole thing, then you'll have to find that out yourself. Its probably better that way." Yakunan let out another yawn as he started to faded in a black mist. "I think our conversation is over for now. I'm taking a nap."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Kazato shouted. He then started to feel an overwhelming tiredness come over him. His eyes became very heavy to the point to where he couldn't hold them up anymore. He felt himself fall backwards into the calm waters beneath him, his eyes slowly closing as he descended into it's depths.

* * *

 **AN: Here is a song on Youtube that set the mood for me on this scene. Listen to: Bloodborne OST - Hunter's Dream. This song is very relaxing to me.**

When Kazato opened his eyes again, he found himself lying in a bed. He stared at the ceiling as the cricking sound of burning wood in a fireplace reached his ears. His eyes slowly scanned the room he is in. In the room were book shelves, a dresser, and a fireplace that illuminated the room a bit. He looked to his right towards a window revealing a night sky and a full moon, the moonlight shining through the window.

"Where...?" After a minute or two of collecting his thoughts, Kazato realized where he is. "This is...the hide out. Takamagahara." Not only is he familiar with the room he is in but the hide out itself always felt a little strange. Like he is in a dream. Kazato felt some weight pressing down on the left side of the bed, he looked over to see a sleeping Sakuya sitting in a chair at the side of his bed with her arms folded on the bed and lying her head down.

"Sakuya? She...brought me here?" Kazato lightly shook the red head to wake her up. "Sakuya. Sakuya wake up."

The Uzumaki stirred in her sleep before opening her sky blue eyes. "Kazato!" She gasped when she realized that it is him. "You're okay! I'm so glad." She let out a breath of relief.

"What...happened while I was out?"

"Well..." Sakuya started. _'Should I tell him that he and Rize went berserk? If I do, he'll most likely freak out.'_ She thought on what to do. "You two took a pretty hard hit during the fight. But its alright, the mission was an success. I managed to restrain the prisoner with my jutsu."

"You completed the mission on your own? Way to go Sakuya." Kazato gave her praise but then gasped after realizing something. "My sister! Rize! Where is she! Argh!" The Uchiha winced in pain when he tried to sit up. His torso is wrapped in bandages.

"Hey! Don't move to much or else you'll just open your wounds!" Sakuya said with her tone taking command and having worry in it. She knew that if she didn't keep an eye on Kazato, he'll hurt himself again. "Rize is fine. Shes resting in the next room."

The Uchiha let out a breath of relief as he lied back down in the bed. He looked towards the window, eyes gazing at the moonlit night. _'Its night time already? How long was I asleep?'_ "Hey Little Red."

"Hm?"

"Have you wondered why its always nighttime here?" Kazato asked with curiosity lacing his tone. "How long was I out?"

"I have actually wondered about that. I just thought that wherever this hide out is located, it must be in the part of the world where there is six months of darkness and six months of daylight. Much like the Land of Snow." Sakuya told him. "As for how long you were asleep. Well...as far as what I kept recorded, you've been out for 48 hours."

"48 HOURS! THATS TWO DAYS- ARGH!" The aching pain shot through Kazato's side again.

"Didn't I tell you not to move too much! If your wounds open I'm leaving you to suffer for it!" Sakuya scolded him. "Anyway, I just kept track of how long you and Rize were unconscious, it was like you were in a stasis. And if it weren't for the clocks here, I would have no way of knowing if a day went by since not once has the sun risen. Also..." She continued having a bit of a uncomfortable look on her face as her looked around the room. "I can't shake this strange feeling I get from this place. I don't know how to explain it, but it kinda feels like..."

"You're in a dream?" Kazato finished for her. Sakuya nodded. "Yeah, kinda like that."

"I see" Kazato then looked at the hair head. "By the way, why were you asleep beside my bed? You were that worried about me?" He said with a smirk.

"Wait, what?" Sakuya cheeks started to turn red a little bit. "D-Don't get the wrong idea! Rize was in far better shape than you, so I had to give you the most attention."

"Heh. You expressions says otherwise."

"You're on the road to recovery because of me. Don't push your luck." The Uzumaki glared at Kazato, causing him to put his hands up in defense. "Okay okay."

"By the way, I do have a question about your sister. After the fight, both of you were in pretty bad shape. But once I've brought you guys back, her body was...already healing. Why is that?"

"Oh that? Its because of her Blood Healing jutsu." Kazato answered, receiving a confused look from Sakuya. "Blood Healing? What kind of technique is that?"

"Its an technique only for users of blood style." Kazato began to explain. "The technique uses the blood within a user's body to heal injuries, to an extent. It activates automatically when Rize gets hurt."

"I see. Do you have this as well?" Sakuya asked him, which Kazato shook his head as a response. "I can't use blood style. Its very rare. She inherited it from our mom. Lucky hedgehog."

"Your mom huh?" Sakuya said to herself in a low tone. "Kazato" She called, gaining the Uchiha's attention. "Your parents. What were they like? What happened to them?"

Kazato's expression frowned, looking down that the bed sheets the moment he heard her question.

"Look Kazato" The red head placed a hand on his shoulder. "If we're going to be working as a team then we shouldn't be hiding things from each other. Is called trust. How can you trust someone if you don't know anything about their past?" She had a point there. A team without trust isn't a team at all. More like a group of people with shallow connections, everyone looking out for themselves.

Kazato let out a deep breath. "Okay, I'll tell you. But you'll have to tell me your's in return."

"Of course" Sakuya replied.

"Alright then" He started. "It all started when..."

 **Flashback**

"Come on Kazato! You're moving too slow!" Yelled a young Rize who is standing in the middle of the streets of the marketing section of Konoha.

"Just wait up! You're like a puppy, you know that?" Shouted a young Kazato who was running to catch up with his little sister. It was night time and the streets of Konoha were bustling. The two young uchihas were just leaving the ninja academy and are heading for home.

"Are you sure it was okay to leave Sasuke by himself?" Kazato said with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Shrimp said that he wanted more shurikin practice. So we'll just leave him to it, he'll be fine." Rize told her concerned brother. "Now pick up the pace or else I'll eat your share of dinner." She said as she took off running again.

"Hey wait a minute you little pig! You can't do that! I'm starving!" Her brother yelled as he ran after her.

The two had made it to the Uchiha district of the village and are now walking through it's streets, filled with other members of the Uchiha clan. "Hahahaha! You should've seen your face! You were like 'Don't touch my food!'" Rize laughed out loud as she and her brother walked the street leading to their house.

"Let's see the look on your face when I cut off your hair." Kazato responded to her teasing. Rize's eyes grew wide as she put her hands on the top of her head. "What?! No! Don't do that!"

"Then how about you-" Kazato didn't finish his sentence for he notice something setting on top a power pole. "Huh? Hey, do you see that?"

"See what?" His sister asked with a confused look. Kazato pointed to the figure on top of the power pole. "Right there, see it?"

Rize squinted her eyes. "Yeah, I see it now. Is that a person up there?" Soon after they spotted the mysterious person, the person disappeared as if fleeing from detecting. "Where did they-" Before she could finish her question a loud scream is heard. As a natural reaction, the siblings quickly turned their heads towards the source of the scream. What they saw filled their little eyes with fear. Someone is suddenly killing clan members left and right, but what shocked them the most is who is doing the killing. It's Itachi.

"You damn traitor!" Yelled one the clan members as a group of them surrounded Itachi, but each and every one of them were effortlessly cut down. Blood splattering along with bloodcurdling screams filling the air.

"Is that...Itachi?! What is he doing?!" Rize said in horrified shock. "Itachi! Sto-" Kazato quickly put his hand over Rize's mouth and drug her to an nearby dark alley to hide.

"What are you doing Kazato! We have to stop Itachi!" Rize shouted at him.

"Shhhhhh!" Kazato put his finger put to his lips. "I don't know why Itachi is doing this, but how the heck can we stop him?"

"He knows who we are! He'll listen to us!" Rize argued back in defense.

"What if he doesn't?" Kazato doesn't know whats going on, but he too wants to stop Itachi from killing their own clan. But Itachi is leagues ahead of them. He'll kill them both in one move. "But we can-" Kazato put his hand over Rize's mouth again, trying to keep her quiet. Rize struggled and fought against him, but Kazato wrapped his arms around her, keeping her from running out there.

The two children, eyes filled with horror and tears running down their cheeks, watched helplessly as Itachi slaughtered each and every member of their clan. For what seemed like hours, the screams finally stopped, the entire district is dead silent and Itachi is nowhere in sight.

The siblings are hugged together, filled with sniffles and tears.

"I-I-Is it s-s-safe." Rize asked her brother, her sniffling messing with her speech. Kazato was scared out of his mind. He didn't want to take a look out there because Itachi might still be around. But he had to, for Rize's and his sake. "I'll...I'll check." Kazato let go of his sister but she didn't let go of him. After getting her to let go, he took a peek outside the dark alley and looked around. His eyes widened and filled with even more tear when he saw blood covering the streets and bodies lying sprawled on the ground.

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of them, causing Kazato to scream as he fell backwards. Both of the kids screamed that the top of their lungs, fearing that Itachi had found them.

"Its okay sweeties, its me." A woman said in a sweet calming voice. The woman wore the usual attire of the anbu black ops and a anbu mask that resembles a crow. She has long wild raven black hair like Madara's and she has a long muramasa blade on her left side. She removed her mask to reveal her face. It's their mother.

"MOMMY!" Both of the frightened children ran into their mother's arms. "Mommy!" They repeatedly said with tears and snot accumulating in their mouths. Their mother held them close, telling them that they're safe now.

"Kasumi!" Came a man's voice. A man wearing the anbu black op attire and wearing a anbu mask resembling a crow as well appeared in front of the three. Hes hair seems reminiscent to Shisui's hair. He had a curved sword on his left side and a wooden contraption wrapped with bandages that looks like a folded handle on his back. He removed his mask to reveal his face. Its their father.

The man ran to his wife and children, embracing them in his arms. "Are they okay?! Are there any scratches?!"

"Daddy!" The kids hugged their dad.

"They're fine Kogami. Theres not a scratch on them." Kasumi said to her husband. Kogami let out a breath of relief. "Thank goodness" He looked around at the carnage around them. _'What happened here? Who did this?'_ Kasumi and Kogami Uchiha were away on a mission when the massacre took place. When they received the news they rushed back as fast as they could.

"Kasumi! Kogami!" Called out another man's voice. A man wearing a black shirt, black pants, glasses, and has long black hair tied in a ponytail appeared in front of the four. It the kids uncle, Ryu Uchiha. "Are Kazato and Rize okay?!"

"Yeah, they are." Kogami replied, receiving at breath of relief from Ryu. "Good" Ryu looked at the carnage around them with an uneasy look on his face. Kasumi noticed the look on her older brother's face and began to wonder. "Do you know something about this Ryu?"

Ryu looked at his younger sister as she looked him dead in the eyes. "We...we talk about this later. Right now, we have to see Lord Hokage." After giving each other looks, the parents nodded as they picked up their frightened children. Kasumi carrying Rize and Kogami carrying Kazato.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in his chair with a displeased look. The news of the Uchiha massacre wasn't settling well with him. Kasumi, Kogami, and Ryu stood before Hiruzen and the counsel. Kazato and Rize lurking behind their parents.

"I see. And there is still no sign of Itachi anywhere." Hiruzen said in frustration. "More than likely he already fled the village."

"It is quite unfortunate for such a tragedy to happen. One of your own turning against you." Danzo spoke up, sitting on the right side of Hiruzen.

Kasumi looked at Danzo with a slight glare and silently sucked her teeth. "With all do respect Lord Danzo, but you sound as if you're not all too affected by this." Her tongue slightly laced with a harsh edge, one that Ryu and Kogami caught. A few council members let out a small gasp after hearing how Kasumi responded to Danzo. Despite him being a member of the council, Kasumi didn't like Danzo. To her, he seems like a individual who hides things.

"Kasumi Uchiha is it? I apologize if my words came off that way, but I assure you that when Itachi Uchiha is found, justice will be served." Danzo said to her.

"Understood Lord Danzo" Kasumi said half heartedly as she brought her attention to Hiruzen. "Lord third, I like to request permission to join the hunt for Itachi Uchiha."

Kogami and Ryu snapped their heads towards the female Uchiha. _'Kasumi!'_

"I understand what you are feeling, but leave this in the hands of the council. Right now, you have children you need to comfort. They need you more than ever." Hiruzen told the woman, knowing that she would try to avenge her clan.

Kasumi let an small breath. "Yes, I understand Lord Third."

"Now, we've assigned a new residence to you and your family. Please, go get some rest." Hiruzen told the Uchihas before dismissing them.

* * *

"Kasumi, what the hell was that!" Kogami confronted his wife after putting Kazato and Rize to bed. "I understand that you're pissed, but you can't talk to an elder like that. Especially Lord Danzo. And asking to join the search? What? You were just gonna leave me with the kids?"

"I know, I was out of line. But wouldn't you be? Kogami, our kids watched their whole entire clan get slaughtered. Just imagine the kind of trauma it could've given them?" Kasumi replied in defense.

"Yeah I know, but thats the wrong way to go about it. And if you're thinking about going off on your own to find him, then don't. I know you Kasumi. If you do that you'll be considered a rouge."

"If it means taking down the little shit who destroyed our clan and possibly traumatized our kids, then its worth it."

"Kasumi!"

"If we get locked out of the village it won't make a difference. We know how to survive out there."

"It would make a difference Kasumi. We may be able to maintain our life style without the village, but it'll be different now that we have Kazato and Rize. Kasumi, please try and calm down. You always make hasty decisions when you're pissed." Kogami let out a sigh. "No wonder where Rize gets her attitude."

Kasumi shot a look at her husband. "You're one to talk. Lecturing me about my decision making. No wonder where Kazato get his from."

"Hey, without me there is no telling what kind of mess you'll get yourself into." Kogami said with a grin.

Kasumi chuckled and shrugged. "What can I say? I like to live in the moment." She then looked towards the window at the corner of her eye. "And that moment is going to be soon if we don't do something about them." Kasumi slightly motioned towards the window. Kogami looked at a mirror next him at the corner of his eye, the reflection of people wearing cloaks and masks standing on rooftops just outside their new home.

"They think that we don't notice them. Heh, idiots." Kogami said with a smirk. "Kasumi, get the kids. Looks like we're leaving after all."

* * *

The after getting Kazato and Rize from their beds, the parents fled the village along with Kasumi's brother, Ryu, due to being pursued by Root Anbu. After escaping, the family lived in obscurity to avoid being found. The parents didn't waste any time putting the kids through harsh rigorous training, preparing them for a life outside the village.

A few years have went by without any trouble coming across the family, that is until one dreadful night, the Root Anbu found them. In a attempt to protect the kids, Kasumi and Kogami told Ryu to take the kids and flee. Kasumi gave her brother her Chikage while Kogami gave him his Burial Blade, passing their weapons on to their children when they get older. Ryu also insisted that they gave him their Sharingan. He had a feeling that the Anbu were mainly after them for their sharingan eyes. After receiving their eyes, Ryu fled taking the kids with him.

Kogami chuckled. "No weapons and no eyes. This should be a interesting experience."

Kasumi couldn't help but giggle that her husband's sarcastic behavior. "Let's look at it this way. We had a good run. Our babies are out of harm's way and we've prepared them for this harsh world. And most importantly, we stuck together until the end."

"That is our assassin code, right?" Kogami smirked as the Root Anbu closed in on them. Kasumi elbowed him in the side with a chuckle. "Don't be an ass."

The kids plead and begged not to leave their parents behind who are relying on their senses to fight off the Anbu. This also hurt Ryu just as must as it did to the kids. He is leaving his own little sister and brother-in-law behind. He didn't want to, but Kazato and Rize's safety is top priority. And it was because of that night that Kazato and Rize awakened the Sharingan, each of them having one tomoe.

As the years went on, Ryu trained the siblings in improving their skills and working in tandem with their Sharingans, their Sharingans gradually maturing until it is fully developed with three tomoes. Just as when things seem to be cooling down, they were found again. But this time being must older, Rize now being 18 and Kazato being 19, the siblings fought along side their uncle who eventually fell in battle. Witnessing their uncle's death awakened their Mangakeyo Sharingan, using its power out of rage to destroy the enemy.

After the battle, it turned out that Ryu was still alive but just barely hanging on.

"Uncle Ryu!" Came Rize's horrified voice as she knelled next to her dying uncle.

Kazato knelled down on Ryu's other side, tears in his eyes. "No! Not this again! Uncle please!"

Ryu coughed up some blood as he looked at his nephew and niece. "You've...awakened...your Man...gakeyo...Sharingan. Thats...good" He said with a weak smile.

"Uncle, don't talk! You're just gonna cough up more blood!" Rize shouted franticly.

Ryu put both of his hands up to his eyes, a black and red mist forming. "Here, take...this." He touched Rize's right eye with his left hand and Kazato's left eye with his right hand. The black and red mist seeping into their eyes. "Good, its not...rejecting you. Looks like...my work...wasn't for nothing." He said as he removed his hands from their faces. "I wish...I could be around long enough...to help you with this. But...this is now something...you must...do on your own. When your life is in danger...it will protect you."

"Uncle, what are you talking about?" Kazato asked utterly confused.

"In the house, under the floor board in my room. There are tablets...of our clan that will give directions...to an obscured hide out that only a hand full of people in our clan knew about. Now that they're gone, I'm the only one that knows. Not only is it...one of our clan's secrets but also our legacy. Its where the Uchiha clan holds...all of their secrets. Secrets that others would want." Ryu coughed up more blood.

"Uncle! Please stop talking!" Rize yelled but Ryu won't listen.

"Its no use. I'm not gonna make it anyway." He then reached his hand up to the moonlit sky, as if he is trying the grab it. "I had a feeling...that our clan's ambition...would be...our downfall. We tried to stop them. The moment young Shisui disappeared...I knew something bad was going to happen."

"Shisui?" Rize said as she and Kazato exchanged looks. "What were you and Shisui doing? Stop who?"

"I should've told you Kasumi. But knowing the kind of person you were...you would've faced them head on. I was afraid. But now...I can see you again. My...precious sister." With those last words, Ryu passed away right before their eyes.

 **Flashback Ends**

"I'm...very sorry to hear that had happened to you and Rize, Kazato." Sakuya had a very displeased look on her face.

"Not only are we going after Itachi for slaughtering our clan, we're also going to find the people who killed our parents and uncle." Kazato told her. The atmosphere in the room became very depressing after Kazato revealed his and Rize's past.

"I'll go check on Rize." Sakuya said as she got up from her chair and walked towards the door.

"Wait, I thought you were gonna tell me about your past. Wasn't that the agreement we had?" Kazato asked her just as her hand touched the doorknob. "It can wait." She told him. "I think thats enough revealing for one day, don't you think?"

"I tried to warn you." Kazato sat up in his bed.

"I'm not too torn up about it. Its just that you story is similar to mine but with a few differences. My clan was annihilated too. We had a village of our own, I was very small so I don't remember much of it." With that said, Sakuya opened the door, but before she left she said one more thing to Kazato. "By the way, you said that your parents were assassins, right? My mom was an assassin as well. Her name was Sakura Uzumaki and they called her The Black Rose." With that said, she closed the door behind her.

* * *

In a hide out somewhere in the world, the leader of the newly revived Root, the masked man, sat on a lab table flexing his right arm that was cut off by Rize. Right now he doesn't have his mask and cloak on. The only thing he has on is a pair on black pants. He has short brown, black eyes, and white skin. His name, Shuyin Shimura. A supposed young clone of Danzo Shimura.

Shuyin looked that his right arm, flexing and throwing punches to see if its really attached.

"Don't worry Lord Shuyin, the arm is genuine." Came a women's voice. Shuyin brought his attention to a woman with long blond wearing a lab coat over her Anbu attire leaning against a large medical tube with her arms crossed. She looked fairly young, in her late twenties maybe. Her skin tone seemed a little pale and she has blue eyes.

"I trust that it is Akame." He said the woman's name.

"You know, that was rather reckless of you back in the Land of Waves. You saw your target and went for it. For a clone, you don't act exactly like Lord Danzo."

Shuyin looked at her from the corner of his eye. "You're right, I'm worse than him. As for The Blood Crow, I didn't expect her to be that much trouble. Speaking of which, how long has it been since the mission?"

"About two days at the most." Akame answered.

Shuyin put his chin between his thumb and index as he began to think. _'They manage to stay off the grid for two full days. We have eyes and ears in every nation yet they can't be found. Its like they vanished off the face of the earth.'_

"So what is your next coarse of action Lord Shuyin?"

"We've loss a large number of people, also others were injured. We won't be able to do anything for awhile." Shuyin told her. Akame raised an eyebrow. "Hm? I thought you only see these people as expendable pawns?"

"They are expendable, but if they manage to come back alive then I can use them again. But right now, we can't do much of anything."

"Well in that case, I have an idea I want to bring to your consideration." Akame said, gaining a look from Shuyin. "What is it?"

Akame gave a cheeky grin. "You do remember the assassin group known as The Phantom's Shiv?"

"The group Ryuko is from? What about them?"

"I know we've dealt with their kind before, but it turns out that there are still a few of them left." Akame told him causing Shuyin to raise an eyebrow. "Remnants? The last thing I need is for them to be hired to kill me."

"Yes. Like with the Uchiha Clan, Lord Danzo issued an extermination of this group, knowing the possibility that someone would hire them to kill him."

"Who wouldn't want them dead? Especially since they're known to slip in and out of villages." Shuyin mentioned.

"Well how about we use their skills to our advantage?"

"What are you getting that here?" Shuyin raised an eyebrow.

The blond haired woman cracked another grin. " While Searching for info on The Grim Reaper and The Blood Crow in the criminal underworld, we've came across information that lead us two assassins wondering about. One is in the Land of Fire. Have you heard of the one called 'The Veiled Phantom" or just 'The Phantom'?"

"Ah! The one that can turn into smoke?" Shuyin said, confirming that he is familiar with the name.

Akame nodded. "And the other one is in the cold environment of the Land of Iron. This one is called 'Lady of the Black Frost'. Some just call her 'Lady Black' or 'Black Frost''"

"I'm aware of that name." Shuyin said. "It is said that she has a sword called Yukianesa that can drop the surrounding temperature below freezing, just by unsheathing it. An icy snow-covered place like the Land of Iron suits her. So how are you planning on using these assassins to our advantage?"

Akame gave a smirk. "Hire them to track down The Grim Reaper and The Blood Crow of course. We'll have the assassins do what they do best. They bring us the Sharingan eyes, and since they're survivors of The Phantom's Shiv..."

"We get rid of them too huh?" Shuyin chuckled. "Thats an evil move. I'll allow this, but there is just one thing. They can not kill The Grim Reaper and The Blood Crow. It was said that the Uchiha clan performed varies experiments and rituals therefore hiding it from the world in a obscured location. After seeing what happened back in the Land of Waves is proof that the clan was hiding something and I want to find out what. And with the Sharingan in my possession I will be able to achieve that."

"I see" The blond haired woman raised an eyebrow. "Picking up where Lord Danzo left off."

"Expect, I will succeed. From what I know, he was killed before he could find out where the clan keep their secrets hidden." Shuyin got off the lab table and grabbed his cloak before putting it on. "I'll leave the assassins to you Akame. I have another part of the plan to intend to."

"There is another part to the grand scheme?" Akame blinked. "Oh, do tell."

"Let's just say that I'm pulling a bit of stings. We may have failed to get the Sharingan eyes, but we did accomplish our _other_ objective.

* * *

It is now night time in the Land of Fire and a young teenage boy is walking through the streets of a bustling town. He has short blond hair, pale white skin, and sapphire blue eyes. He simply wore a dark blue shirt with a black hooded vest over it and black pants along with the common open toe shoes worn in the Land of Fire.

He walked up a flight of stairs of a inn that he is staying in, carrying a brown paper bag. Hee got to the door of the room he is staying in and saw a letter taped to it. "What is this?" After taking the letter off the door and reading it, he smirked. "They have some nerve." He then knocked on the door. "Hey, sis. Open up, its me." There is no answer. "Man, is she asleep." The boy said to himself as he took out his key to the room and let himself in. The boy walked into the living room to see that it is a little junky. No trash, just mainly clothes on the floor.

For a regular room it looked more like a suite. Completed with a small kitchen, one bedroom, a bathroom, and a living room that has a girl with long light blond hair with a fringe covering her forehead lightly and pale white skin sleeping on the couch. She looked to be in her late teens to early twenties, simply wearing a white T-shirt and black short shorts. The girl's face is twitching slightly as she tossed and turned while muttering in her sleep.

"No. Don't go. Come back. Where...are you...?" The girl muttered in her sleep.

"Looks like shes having a bad dream again." The boy said as he sat the paper bag on the kitchen counter.

"Ba...stard..." Is the next word the girl muttered out of her mouth before slowly balling up her fist, a small flame igniting. The boy's grew wide when he saw this. "Thats not a bad dream, thats a nightmare!" The boy rushed over to his older sister, grabbing hold of her shoulders and shaking her. "Hey Lori! Wake up!"

The girl named Lori woke up with a gasp. Without warning she grabbed her little brother by the collar and pulled him to her, holding up her right fist that is engulfed with flames. Her eyes are a firey red and her pupils are slit. Like the eyes of a dragon. "Hey hey hey! Its okay, its me!" The boy put his hands up in defense, getting his sister to snap out of it.

"Jake?" Lori said her brother's name as she came back to her sense and released him. The flame that engulfed her right fist extinguished and her eyes reverted back to their normal color, a sapphire blue.

"What the heck! You were able the Burn Knuckle my face off!" Jake shouted at his sister as she sat up on the couch, burying her face in her hands. "I thought I told you not to wake me while I'm asleep." She said through her hands.

"You were having a nightmare Lori! Plus, you were about to throw a Burn Knuckle in your sleep!"

"I was?"

"Yeah, you were able to hit the freaking wall!" Jake shouted, still a bit angry that his sister was about to burn his face. He then let out a breath, eventually letting it out. Lori often have nightmares here and there. When she does have one she sometimes start throwing punches and often a Burn Knuckle, one of her fire style jutsu.

Jake walked to the kitchen counter and took out two burgers that are in the bag. "Come on Sleep Fighter. Get it while its hot." Sleep fighter is the nickname Jake calls her because of what she does during nightmares. Lori sighed as she stood up and stretched, feeling her joints pop and muscles loosening. She walked up to the counter, got her burger, and began eating.

Jake watched his sister as they ate in silence, seeing that she looks a bit groggy. "Lori'

"Hm?"

"When was the last time you had a good night rest?" Jake asked her. Lori didn't answer until she swallowed the food in her mouth. "I'm fine Jake."

"You say that you are but really, you're not." Jake told her. "Up all night, barely sleeping through the day. You've been like this even since that night." Lori said nothing as she continued eating. "You were dreaming about her again, weren't you?" Lori stopped chewing the moment she heard that. "Look, shes tough as nails. Especially given the fact that she was born and raised in the harsh elements of the Land of Snow. I know for a fact that she survived."

Lori swallowed the piece of food in her mouth before replying. "After years of searching and coming up empty handed, I'm starting to second guess."

Jake gave his sister a sympathetic look. "Don't give up sis, we'll find her. Just give it more time."

"Whatever you say." Is all Lori said as she took the last bite of her burger.

 _'Lori...'_ "Anyway, I found this on the door." Jake slid a letter on the table towards his sister. Lori picked it up with a curious look on her face. After reading the letter she frowned.

"You think they're trying to offer you a job?" Jake asked her. "If they are then they're stupid, considering what they've done."

"You are right about that." Lori said as she reached for a pair of black pants with her clan's dragon insignia on the right pants leg and put them on. She then put on a white hooded black sleeveless vest with her clan's dragon symbol also on the back and her open toe shoes. Lastly, she grabbed the handle of her sword. The sword's design looked curvy. It is black and has red markings on it.

"You're taking your Bowblade? Where are you going?" Jake asked her as she walked to the door and opened it. "I'm simply going for a walk. If I'm not back within the next hour, you know what to do?"

"Clear the place out and high tail it out." Jake responded back. Lori grinned and nodded. "I taught you well. We'll meet at the nearest meeting point." With that said, she walked out the door into the cool night air.

"Shes going to see those people. I know it." Jake said as he went back to getting his burger.

* * *

Lori is now walking the crowded streets of the town. Her bowblade in it's sheath hanging below her lower back and her hands are in the pockets of her vest. After making a few turns and going through a few back alleys, she made way to the shady side of town. A place where unsavory individuals lurk and reside. Now that the loud nose of the bustling side of town is gone, she has a much easier time thinking. Even though this is the shady side of town, she felt relaxed, at peace a little. Is it because there is no loud nosy crowd here? Or is it because she grown use to this kind of atmosphere because of her job? Nah, maybe its the quietness.

The blond then found herself standing in front of a warehouse. With her hands still in her vest pockets, she looked up at the flight of stairs that leads to the front door. Not wasting anytime, Lori walked up the flight of steps and she wasn't being quiet about it either. She didn't care that her footsteps would alert whoever is inside that someone is coming, putting her right hand on the handle of her Bowblade.

When she got to the door she flung it open with her left hand and drew out her blade with her right, intercepting a swing from a slender young man who swung around with a machete. The young man had blue hair and a bandanna covering his face. His attire, just a gray shirt and gray pants. Lori gave the young man a cold dull look with her sapphire eyes.

The young man backed off and charged at her with a swing. "Haaaaah!"

"Idiot" Lori sidestepped the man as he ran pass her and out the door.

"Crap!" The young man shouted as he tried to run back inside but had the door slammed in her face. "Okay, so you're good." The young man complimented from outside. Lori locked the door, locking him outside. "Mother- Did you just lock me outside?!"

Lori scanned the room she is in. Then a door to her right opened, revealing a bald muscular built man wearing a black shirt, black pants, and a bandanna walking out in front of Lori. Both of them stood there, staring each other down.

"Yeah Shaun. Looking sharp." The young man shouted from outside. The man named Shaun quickly pulled out his machete but the moment he did Lori already had the tip of her blade at his throat. Shaun dropped the machete, admitting defeat.

"Good, you fight like the assassin you once claimed to be." Came a man's voice. Lori brought her attention to a middle aged man wearing purple kimono walking out of the door. He had bandages covering his arms and on the left side of his face. "You haven't lost your touch, Phantom."

"Sato Shinohara" Lori said the man's name. "Looks like those third degree burns are treating you well. And I hear that some unsavory individuals are out for your life." She then looked to Shaun. "Do I feel sorry for you." She told him, referring to the fact that he has to protect Sato. Shaun just cleared his throat as he stood beside Sato, not saying a word.

"The night of the attack..." Sato started off the conversation, one that Lori didn't want to listen to. "What do you want from me?"

Sato continued on with the topic. "I realize that I..."

"Why did you put that letter on my door?"

"Which is why we-"

"I'm leaving" Lori said as she started to turn around. Sato sighed, knowing that she won't talk about that night. So he dropped it. "There is a job for you-"

"Not interested" Lori cut him off but Sato continued. "I understand that you're not very fond of me. I admit that the decision I've made back then lead to the demise of The Phantom's Shiv."

"I'm still out here ya'know!" The young man outside shouted.

"I'm sure you've heard about what happened in the Land of Waves two days. They say that The Grim Reaper and The Blood Crow, accompanied with who they're now calling The Scarlet Rose, broke The Nightmare of the Hidden Mist free from captivity and fled with him. What do you think they want with a monster like that?"

"What does that have to do with me?" Lori bluntly asked the man. "You're our girl aren't ya?" The young man outside asked. Lori kicked the door behind her, telling him to shut up.

"The job I mentioned earlier. I didn't say that it is from me. Its from an associate of mine whose people were killed by the two s-rank criminals during that day. They're looking for someone to take care of them."

"Why didn't they just present this job directly instead of having someone else deliver the message?" Lori asked in a blunt tone again.

"They have their ways of doing things. So what do you say? You are an assassin, right?"

Lori only gave a small chuckle as she turned around. "In my head." The moment she cracked the door open Sato spoke up. "They're offering a large sum of money." Lori stopped in her tracks when she heard him say that. "It turns out that the mass mercenary group that was slaughtered by the two criminals were buddy buddy with a certain daimyo. Which is why they have such a high bounty on their heads in such a short time. My associate has connections to this daimyo."

Sato saw that he has Lori's attention. "I understand that you're providing for both you and your brother. Due to the peace treaty that unites all of the nations, there are no more wars and conflicts. Meaning little use for mercenaries and assassins. You're not the only one, surprisingly the Hidden Villages are having little set backs because for generations their villages have been built on war and conflict. They call it the War Economy and its suffering from the peace treaty. Some seem to prefer it when the nations were against each other."

 _'The War Economy huh?'_ Lori thought about what he said. It is true that conflict provided plenty of work and she was able to put food on the table, but at the same time it was conflict that took her parents. It was conflict that took her friend and the assassin group. It was conflict...that made her who she is now.

"If you do this job them, they can give you what you need. Think about it Phantom, don't you want the best for your brother?" Sato asked her.

Lori turned around to face him, a look of unsureness on her face. "But I..." Before she could get her words out the young man outside the door, which is cracked open, spoke up. "Come on Phantom, what is there to think about? You assassins live and breath conflict. Money or not, its the only thing you're good at."

Lori cut her sapphire eyes at the man, letting out a small growl. With that she swung the door open as she walked out the door, causing the young man to jump out of the way with a surprised look. "Not interested"

"Kai!" Shaun shouted the young man's name. Sato only shook his head in irritation. "Kai..."

"Well, so much for money and family talk. Meow." Came a woman's. A woman wearing a black hooded cloak with her pink hair hanging and wearing a cat mask stepped out from behind a support beam she was standing behind. Its the Root Anbu Ryuko, The Black Cat.

"I almost had her convinced. Give me another chance." Sato told Ryuko, a bit of fear in his voice. Ryuko chuckled. "Oh there is no need for that. I know what will really get her on board. Meow." In her left hand she held a picture of a person.

* * *

Lori is now standing on top of a building, gazing up at the crescent moon. The moonlight shined upon her face, giving her pale white skin a radiant glow to it. Staring up at the moon is something that she always did, even as a child. Something about it always intrigued her. Is it because like it's counterpart, the sun, it has it's own way of shedding light on the darkness?

 _'Its the way thing you're good that'_ Those words played through her head, causing her to frown. She hate it when people see her as a dog of war, just because shes supposedly an assassin. She and Jake may have lived with someone who was an assassin and was trained on how to fight. But she never really became one. More like she took up that name yourself, self proclaimed. To honor the friend who took her and her brother in after their parents were murdered during the third shinobi war.

"I said I'll live out both of our lives. Heh, easy to make that promise." With that said she turned around and started to head back to the inn. When she did, a group of ten Root Anbu members appeared out of nowhere and surrounded her. The blond didn't show any signs of surprise as she stood in the middle of their circle.

"You're The Veiled Phantom. Lori Ryu, correct?" One of them said. Lori raised an eyebrow. "It all depends on who is asking."

"Our superior has a job for you and would like to speak in person. For it seems that our associate failed to convince you."

"Associate?" Lori repeated. "So you're the people he was talking about. Well I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told him. I'm not interested."

"You don't have much of choice here assassin. Our superior wants to speak with you. Now."

Lori let out an irritated sigh. "Either you guys are deaf or just plain stupid, but I'll say it again so you can understand. I'm. Not. Interested." Her eyes turned a demonic red again with slit pupils. The eyes of a dragon.

"What kind of visual jutsu is that?" One of the anbu said in shock.

"Its not. Members of the Ryu Clan tend to show features of a dragon when they get angry, mainly with the eyes." One of the anbu said aloud.

Lori smirked. "Looks like someones been doing their homework, but you forgot to mention one thing."

"Get her!" One of the anbu shouted as they all charge in. Lori sidestepped a punch from one of the anbu, kicked them in the back, and caught the punch of another anbu. "Our physical abilities are heightened." She looked behind her at the corner of her eye and saw one someone coming in from behind. "Strength" Lori started naming one of the things that are increased as she flipped the anbu over her and kicked them into the enemy running in from behind.

"Speed. Reflexes." She demonstrated as she dodged and countered attacks from enemies that tried to surround her. "Poise and endurance." One of the anbu threw a chain which wrapped around Lori's left arm. Mustering up the strength given to her by her clan's traits, she yanked on the chain with a mighty pull causing the anbu to stumble towards her. She then stuck out her arm, close-lined them and brought her arm down slamming them into the concrete. "Which all boosts our agility."

One of their comrades came at her with a short sword. Lori jumped over them, performing a front flip, and wrapped the chain around their neck, strangling them. She saw two anbu coming her way so she turned around and kicked the anbu she was strangling into them.

Ryuko stood on a power line nearby, watching the fight with a impressed and entertained look underneath her cat mask. "Meow! She really does fight like one of us. Handling ten enemies without much trouble, and shes not even using her weapon. An assassin indeed." She watched as Lori demonstrated why she is given the nickname 'The Phantom', turning her body into smoke. A trait she inherited from her mother who is from the Iburi Clan. A clan known to live underground in the Land of Fire, a clan that turn into smoke.

"How the hell is she doing that?!" One of the anbu said in frustration as they couldn't keep track of their target who is disappearing and reappearing like a phantom. The moment she reappeared, they quickly took action.

"Now!" Three of them quickly appeared around Lori from three direction, wielding weapons. Lori ducked their attacks.

"What?"

"No!"

"Dammit!"

While underneath them, Lori picked up one of the anbu over her shoulder and spun them around, hitting the other two. She then flipped the one on her shoulder and kick them in the back. Soon after that, two more anbu appeared from behind, their blades aiming for her kidneys. Before the tip of their blades could touch her skin, something stopped them.

"W-What?!" It felt as if something reached out and grabbed hold of their wrist. They can feel the pressure of what feels like a hand grabbing their wrist "Whats going-" Before one of the anbu could get their words out, they were suddenly felted off the ground. Something still hold on to their wrist. "W-What the hell?!"

"Do you know why they also call me The Phantom?" Lori asked the two anbu as she looked at them from the corner of her eye. Eyes still glowing red. "Its not just because I can turn into smoke." At that moment, a figure made out of black smoke or fog began to appear. It took a huge humanoid shape. It stood there as it held the two Anbu by their wrists.

"W-What the hell is that?!" One of the shouted.

"Its a technique only to those of my mother's clan, the Iburi's. This is my black ghost. My phantom." Lori introduced them to the faceless ghostly humanoid. With that she snapped her fingers and the humanoid threw them into a nearby wall, knocking them out. Lori took a look that her surrounds. All of her adversaries are unconscious, there was really no need to kill them.

"Now thats over..." Lori's phantom slowly disappeared and her eyes reverted back to their usual sapphire blue as she started to walk away. "I'm heading home."

"Oh? Leaving so soon?" Came Ryuko's voice who is directly behind her. Lori's eye grew wide as she vanished into a Smokey mist and reappeared a few feet away from Ryuko. 'When did she- Where did she come from?!'

"That was a rather spectacular performance Phantom! Well done!" Ryuko clapped as she praised Lori on her fight.

"Who are you? Are you the one in charge?" Lori jumped straight to the questions.

"I guess you can say that, but let's skip that for now. I want to talk to you about the job we're offering."

"If you watched the fight then you should've gotten the message." Lori said with a bit of irritation in her voice, tired of repeating herself.

"Yes, you're not interested I know. Unlike our associate who used money talk, we have something that I think will change your mind." Ryuko said as she held up a photo between her index finger and middle finger. "Here, you can have it if you want." Using her two fingers, she flicked the photo towards Lori. With an raised eyebrow, the blond picked the photo up off the ground and took a look at it. Her eyes instantly grew wide by what she saw. In the picture is a tall young woman with long maroon hair wearing an assassin's mask.

"Where did you take this picture?! Where is she?!" Lori shouted in frantic desperation.

"Nah uh uh." Ryuko waved her finger. "We'll tell you where she is, if you take care of The Grim Reaper and The Blood Crow." Lori gritted her teeth. Using this as a way to get her to cooperate, then again it could've been worse. They could've captured and held Jake hostage, then she would've been on a war path. She let out a small growl. "Alright fine. Give me all the information you have on these two."

* * *

In the icy snow covered land of the Land of Iron. Akame, wearing a black hooded cloak and a anbu mask, walked through a town covered in snow. Like living in any cold environment, the residence wore thick heavy coats and other clothing to protect them from the cold. Akame walked into the town's tavern, which is dimly lite and crowded with rowdy individuals. Some drunk, some sober.

Akame sat at a the tavern's bar, right next to a young woman who is enjoying herself a drink. The young woman has long maroon hair that fell in deep waves down her back with choppy yet stylish side bangs. She has pale white skin, light freckles along her cheeks, and hazel green eyes.

She has on a black leather hooded cloak that has blue on the inside of the hood and near the end of the cloak. Attached to the back of the right shoulder of the cloak is a small blue cape that reaches down to her right thigh and has a black kanji symbol that represents 'ice' on the cape. Even though the cloak is buttoned near the cheat, one can tell that she has a white shirt on underneath. She has on black leather gloves that reaches up to her elbow to protect her arms from the cold. Lastly, she has on black leather shorts that meet with black thigh high heeled boots she has on.

The woman let out sigh of pleasure as she finished her drink. "Ahhh. I love it when my drink is cold. Hey Mika sweetie! You want another one!" The maroon haired woman shouted out to the bartender over the loud voices of the crowd. "You got it Ice Queen!" The bartender shouted back as he is attending to other people.

"You seem to be having a good time." Akame said as she took off her mask and ordered herself a drink as well.

"Wouldn't you if you were getting one of your most favorite things in the world?" The maroon haired woman asked Akame who only chuckled. "I guess you're right about that. So it's cold alcoholic drinks for you?"

"Not just any alcoholic drink. You have to get the right one and you have to get it cold, glacier cold." That moment, the bartender came with the women's drinks. "Here you go Snow Angle." He said to the maroon haired woman who only giggled as she took the cold alcoholic beverage. "Stop flirting and go somewhere. You know I'm too much for you."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." The bartender laughed before leaving.

"Snow Angle. Ice Queen. Is there a story behind those names?" Akame asked as she casually took sip of her drink. The maroon hair only chucked. "Yeah, its based on an reputation I have."

Akame looked at her from the corner of her eye. "Reputation huh?" She then looked towards a Katana in a blue sheath that the woman has leaning next to her. "Thats a nice sword you have there. Where did you get it?"

The woman looked down that her sword. "Oh this? Its something from my home, the Land of Snow." Akame raised an eyebrow. "Oh? An snow resident?" She said making herself sound surprise. "You know, your sword seems to fit the description of a sword wielded by a certain person I'm looking for. I believe they called her 'Lady of the Black Frost' or just 'Lady Black'. An assassin." Akame mentioned the name of the person she is looking for.

The maroon haired woman's lips were a few inches away from her cup when she paused. Akame took note of this. "Well, every weapon have their replicas, right? I'm believe I may be familiar with the name you just mentioned. Why are you looking for this assassin?" The woman asked before taking another sip of her drink.

Akame gave her a cheeky grin. "Remember when we were talking about our favorite things in the world? Well I'll like for her to fulfill one of those things."

"Is that right? Well I dapple a bit in the criminal underworld, so IF I come across someone by that name I'll let them know you're looking for them." The maroon haired woman said as she finally finished her drink.

Akame put on an surprised look. "Oh, you'll do that for me! That would be nice. Well its about time that I've left." She got up from her chair and started to walk away but stopped. "Oh! Almost forgot. Please make sure she gets this." Akame slide a photo on the table towards the young woman. The woman's hazel green eyes grew wide when she saw the photo. It is a photo of Lori!

In a flash, the woman grabbed Akame by the wrist as she is leaving. Akame did a slight smirk, "Whats the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

"Who are you?! Where did you take this picture?!" The woman said in a demanding tone, her grip tightening on Akame's wrist. Akame chuckled. "Well well. If all it took was a picture then I would've done it right from the beginning. I'm an employer and I know who you are. Jeri Kisaragi, Lady of the Black Frost. Or should I just say Lady Black?"

"Where did you find her?" Jeri said with her tone being more demanding. "I have my ways of finding things. You're looking for her, correct? I can tell you where to find her, if you do this job I'm offering.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading everyone, please show your support. Fav, follow, or review. It was very mentally exhausting trying to finish this along with other stuff that was going on.**

 **That is Chronicles calling it a wrap.**


End file.
